J2 FAMILY VERSE
by MaxG2005
Summary: Essa é a história de Jensen e Jared. Um advogado workholic e um chef de cozinha pra lá de talentoso. J2, Padackles, AU. Por favor, leiam a introdução.
1. Introdução

Título**: ****J2FamilyVerse**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic com citações de slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Sumário: **Essa é a história de Jensen e Jared. Um advogado workholic e um chef de cozinha pra lá de talentoso. **

**SOBRE A FIC**

Bem, essa fic se trata de um "verse", isto é, são capítulos independentes de uma história sobre Jensen e Jared.

Cada capítulo pode ser lido separadamente, porque cada capítulo é uma parte da história deles.

Nessa história Jensen e Jared vivem um relacionamento estável, tem filhos (Robert e Sophia) e tem uma família bem, digamos, participativa.

Verse foi abertamente inspirado em Kevin e Scotty da série Brothers and Sisters. Simplesmente porque adoro a relação deles, e o modo como aquela família era.

Eu sei que muitos já tinham acompanhado as histórias independentes, e elas ainda estão no meu profile, mas achei melhor juntar tudo num tópico só e fazer como se fosse uma long fic, cada capítulo sendo postado separadamente com seu título próprio mas dentro do J2familyverse. Dessa forma, quem quiser seguir a saga desses dois homens lindos e apaixonados pode favoritar ou então marcar para receber atualizações via e-mail. Acho que facilita né?

Vou fazer um breve resumo de todos os personagens que podem aparecer nas histórias, mas isso não significa que cada capítulo tem uma sequência cronológica entende?

Por exemplo no primeiro capítulo aparece Robert, o filho deles, mas num outro capítulo mais a frente eu posso falar sobre como eles se conheceram, e ainda estão começando a namorar, entendeu? Como eu disse, cada capítulo é uma história a parte e vocês não ficarão perdidos, eu prometo.

Vamos aos personagens principais desse verse:

**- Jensen Ackles:** advogado, filho do meio de Donna e Alan Ackles. É um viciado em trabalho, gay assumido desde os 16 anos, ama sua profissão e sempre deixa o lado advogado falar mais alto. É extremamente pragmático, sarcástico, impaciente, objetivo e muito, mas muito leal ao que acredita e ama. Além de extremamente preocupado e atencioso. Ele aprende a duras penas que o mais importante da vida não é seu trabalho, e sim as pessoas que ele ama e que o ama de volta. E que um dia tudo que você toma como garantido e certo, pode ser tirado de você num piscar de olhos. É um pouco teimoso, e antes que tenha um relacionamento sério com Jared, Jensen sempre se comportou como o centro do universo, como se tudo devesse girar em torno dele. Ele faz isso de forma inconsciente e é duramente combatido por isso. É completamente apaixonado por Jared, e não gosta nem de pensar em perdê-lo.

**- Jared Padalecki;** chef de cozinha, filho único de Sharon e Gerald Padalecki. É um cara alegre, de bem com a vida e que não se preocupa demasiadamente com as coisas. Pensa que tudo uma hora vai se ajeitar, gosta de curtir a vida e aproveitar cada momento que tem. Saiu do interior do Arizona porque não suportou a rejeição da cidade onde nasceu e não aguentava os olhares de decepção de seus pais por ele ser gay. Não tem um bom relacionamento com sua família, principalmente sua mãe que acha que ele tem um problema de saúde ou espiritual por causa de sua homossexualidade. Adora cozinhar, e seu sonho é ter seu próprio restaurante. Vai embora para Los Angeles tentar a vida, e porque acha que numa cidade maior o preconceito não é tão evidente e intimidante como na sua cidade e no seu estado. É um homem generoso, que preza sua liberdade e seu bem estar mais que qualquer coisa. Não é preso a nada, e nem admite que o prendam a estereótipos. Quando saiu do Arizona jurou ser ele mesmo em qualquer situação. Trabalha duramente como garçom, atendente, ou até mesmo faxineiro para pagar sua escola de culinária. Ama Jensen mais que a própria vida, e desde o momento que o conheceu soube que não saberia viver sem aquele homem estressado na sua vida. Tem um excelente relacionamento com a família de Jensen.

**Alan e Donna Ackles:** Professora e empresário, pais de Jensen Ackles. Vivem em função da família. Criaram seus filhos para serem trabalhadores e viverem de acordo com suas consciências, e respeitando o próximo mais que tudo. Não tem nenhum problema com a sexualidade de Jensen, e desde que souberam que o filho era gay, sempre buscaram apoiá-lo e protegê-lo do preconceito alheio. Eles até mesmo mudaram completamente suas vidas, saindo do Texas e vindo para Califórnia por causa disso. Hoje estão aposentados e curtindo os netos, a vida, viajando para muitos lugares ao redor do mundo. Amam Jared como filho, principalmente porque ele faz Jensen feliz.

**Sharon e Gerald Padalecki**: Secretária aposentada e engenheiro civil, pais de Jared Padalecki. São pessoas extremamente religiosas, que não aceitam que seu único filho seja gay. Pensam que ele tem algum demônio no corpo e sempre que falam com ele tentam persuadir Jared a deixar essa vida pecadora que ele leva. São preconceituosos e preferem ver o filho longe deles a passar vergonha na cidade. Sharon é mais dura e amarga, Gerald por vezes tenta entender o que Jared pensa ou sente, mas é completamente dominado pela esposa.

**Joshua Ackles e Lisa Ackles:** irmão mais velho de Jensen, dirige a empresa construída pelo pai. Lisa é sua esposa, e eles têm dois filhos: David e Pamela. Joshua sempre foi o exemplo perfeito do irmão mais velho: estudioso, dedicado, protetor. É um sujeito respeitado e que adora seus irmãos. Teve alguns problemas com o pai quando Alan decidiu sair do Texas, e deixá-lo lá sozinho para terminar a faculdade, mas depois que soube o real motivo, ele deu todo apoio a família, e também quando Alan nomeou Mackenzie como diretora da empresa. É um pai de família exemplar, mas tem um grave defeito: é extremamente ciumento, um pouco machista e não parece confiar na esposa. Isso traz alguns atritos entre eles.

**Mackenzie Ackles e Frederic Jameson :** irmã caçula de Jensen, com uma mente brilhante e extremamente determinada, que ajuda Josh na direção da empresa. Tem alguns atritos com o irmão mais velho porque Josh acha que ela é jovem demais (começou a trabalhar com 17 anos) para também estar no comando da AcklesStore, mas no fundo eles se adoram e ela sabe mostrar sua força. Fred é o marido músico de Mackenzie, que entrou no seio da família e no início despertou receio em todos porque ele é oposto de Mack. Enquanto ele é um artista, ela é uma empresária nata. Mas eles se adoram e são muito felizes no casamento. Tem um filho Andrew.

**Jason Manns, Christhian Kane, Steve Carlson, Mikey Brian, Rachel Harris, Sarah Cordova : **amigos de Jensen, alguns desde a infância (Chris e Jason) e outros depois que ele mudou para Califórnia. Eles são uma turma com muitas histórias.

**Jordan Smith, Matthew Gregory, Lina Hanson, Sandy MacCoy, Landon Baldin**: amigos de Jared e são extremamente protetores dele. Implicaram com Jensen no começo do namoro, mas hoje eles o consideram parte integrante da trupe.

**Robert e Sophia Padalecki-Ackles:** filhos de Jensen e Jared. Robert é mais velho, fruto de inseminação artifical, mãe de aluguel. Sophia foi adotada com quatro anos.

**Detalhes sobre a relação de Jensen e Jared:** namoraram 3 anos antes de poderem se casar legalmente. Ficaram em casas separadas apenas por seis meses, depois foram morar juntos e quando puderam se casar, casaram.

Depois de 4 meses casados tentaram a primeira gravidez por inseminação artificial

Robert nasceu depois de 2 anos de casamento.

Sophia foi adotada quando Robert tinha 8 anos.


	2. Dia das Mães

Título: **Dia das Mães**

****Author: **MaxG2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertencem. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic com citações de slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Sumário:** Jensen e Jared são casados há 9 anos. Jensen é advogado, Jared é chef de cozinha. Eles têm um filho, Robert de sete anos, fruto de uma barriga de aluguel. E então existe o Dia das Mães.**

**- Pequena história escrita sob o ponto de vista de Robert. **

- Vocês podem usar todas as cores que vocês gostem, e quando vocês terminarem, podem adicionar estrelas douradas e flores – sua professora diz – e então nós adicionaremos um pequeno poema para a mamãe – e aqui é onde Robert suspira. É essa época do ano outra vez. Sua professora real saberia disso, mas a Senhorita Kristen está doente e a professora substituta dela não o conhece ainda.

Levando em conta que ele foi trazido à escola esta manhã hoje por Tia Kenzie, porque seus papais estavam fora da cidade, não havia nenhuma razão para Senhorita Julienne saber que ele não tinha uma mamãe. Ele ergueu sua mão.

- Eu não tenho uma mamãe. Eu tenho dois papais – ele diz e espera. Por alguma razão, que ele nunca consegue entender, algumas pessoas não gosta disso quando você diz que tem dois papais.

E ele realmente não entende, porque ter dois papais é uma coisa muito divertida e ele se sente muito amado. Seus papais sempre brincam com ele, o deixam dormir na sua cama quando ele tem pesadelo, fica com ele quando ele está doente e _Papa_ tem a melhor comida do mundo. Sem contar que _Daddy_ sabe todos os jogos de videogame e sempre descobre outro jogo legal. _Papa _e _Daddy_ também sempre o leva em todo lugar que ele pede pra ir. Então realmente ele não sabe por que algumas pessoas não gostam quando ele fala que tem dois papais. E ele realmente fica chateado com isso às vezes.

- E minha mamãe está morta, Senhorita Julienne – agora é Lily que diz. Robert vira sua cabeça para olhar para ela. Agora existe outra possibilidade. No entanto, para algumas pessoas, ter uma mãe morta não é tão ruim quanto ter dois papais. Então ele vira a cabeça de novo para Senhorita Julienne, que está sorrindo um pouco rígida.

- Não tem problema... Você pode fazer um cartão para seus papais, Robert, e talvez você queira fazer um para seu papai também, Lily? Ou uma tia? Ou...?

- Eu não tenho que fazer nenhum para minha madrasta, né? Eu não gosto dela – Lily imediatamente fica preocupada.

Robert olha novamente para ela. Ele nunca tinha pensado nisso. Com dois pais não havia nenhuma chance dele ter uma madrasta, quem parecia ser realmente muito má, por definição. Isso é um ganho, para ele.

- Pode ser legal fazer um cartão para sua madrasta, de todo jeito. Talvez ela vá ficar contente por ter um, se ela vir que você fez um esforço para dar algo a ela?

- Ela jogou o que eu fiz no ano passado no lixo – Lily deu de ombros.

Robert ficou chocado! Que coisa absurda! Jensen ou Jared nunca jogaria fora nenhuma coisa que ele faça. Na verdade o quarto dele, parte da cozinha do restaurante de seu _Papa_, o escritório de _Daddy_, e a porta da geladeira na cozinha da casa deles estão cobertas com todas as suas "obras de arte". _Papa_ chega a deixá-lo com vergonha, quando ele insiste em mostrar às pessoas no restaurante os desenhos de Robert. _Daddy _até colocou um de seus desenhos num quadro e está pendurado na parede do escritório dele. É um onde Robert apenas escreveu "Eu te amo" com letras estranhas, porque ele estava aprendendo a escrever. Mas _Daddy_ diz que é a coisa mais linda do mundo. E Robert sempre acredita no seu _Daddy_. Então pensando sobre ter um desenho jogado no lixo, Robert sente pena de Lily. Ele hesita um pouco, mas então se aproxima dela e fala.

- Por que você não me ajuda a fazer um? Eu acho que você sempre faz lindos cartões. Você desenha muito bem. Podemos fazer juntos – ele diz

- Sério? De verdade? – Lily pergunta e Robert acena concordando. – Porque eu penso que é muito legal fazer um cartão para um de seus dois papais. Ou até mesmo para os dois. Eu conheci eles, eles são muito legais – Lily diz sorrindo – E um deles é muiiiito alto! - Robert sorri de volta e pensa: "_Sim, meus papais são legais_".

- Talvez você poderia vir um dia e brincar na nossa casa? – Ele pergunta cuidadosamente. Ele sabe que nem todas as crianças são autorizadas para vir até sua casa, porque ele tem dois pais e nenhuma mãe. – Eu prometo a você que _Papa_ é muito divertido. Ele finge ser um gigante e _Daddy_ e eu brincamos de nos esconder dele. _Papa _faz uma comida deliciosa. _Daddy_ conhece um monte de brincadeiras e jogos. Prometo que você vai se divertir.

- Legal! Eu vou pedir ao meu pai – Lily responde com um encolher de ombros e pega os lápis de cor.

- Você poderia fazer um para seu pai, sabe. Eu posso te ajudar – Robert oferece, mas Lily sacode a cabeça em negativa. Quando a senhorita Julienne retorna para a mesa, ele vê que as duas crianças estão cabeça com cabeça, concentrados nos seus trabalhos e ela sorri.

Ela tinha sido pega de surpresa quando Robert disse que ele tinha dois pais. Isso não estava escrito em nenhum lugar. Ele assumiu que isso não era importante para a senhorita Kristen, o que era muito bem vindo, porque isso também não era importante para senhorita Julienne. Afinal, ela tinha duas mães.

FIM

**NOTA DO AUTOR – Hoje é dia das mães, e eu resolvi fazer uma homenagem àquelas crianças que não tem mãe. E tenho duas notícias para meus leitores. Primeira: em breve começo a postar uma long fic, J2. Espero que gostem. Estou finalizando. E a segunda notícia é: já comecei a continuação de Angel. **

**E por fim, adoraria saber o que vocês pensam sobre minha escrita. Quem sabe eu não faço disso aqui um "verse"? Algo como escrever fics curtas sobre Robert e seus papais. Depende do que vocês acham.**


	3. E existem as perguntas

Título: **E existem as perguntas.. E claro, as respostas. **

Author: **MaxG2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic com citações de slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Sumário:** Jensen e Jared são casados há 9 anos. Jensen é advogado, Jared é chef de cozinha. Eles têm um filho, Robert aqui nessa parte da história com cinco anos, fruto de uma barriga de aluguel. E então existem perguntas.**

OBSERVAÇÕES SOBRE A FIC:

**- Outra parte da história e Jensen, Jared e Robert. Eu disse que iria escrever mais coisas sobre essa família. E está aqui.**

**A primeira parte dessa história está aqui:  w w w. fanfiction s/8112028/1/ (retire os espaços e copie e cole na barra de endereços) .. A primeira parte se chama "Dia das Mães". Estou fazendo disso um "verse". Pode ser lida separadamente. **

- Vovó, onde está Daddy e Papa? – Robert perguntou pela décima vez num espaço de meia hora – Eles nunca demoraram tanto.

Donna olhou para seu neto, deitado no colo dela. O menino estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo dela, e tinha o pequeno jacaré de pelúcia perto de si. Ele vestia um pijama com desenhos de vários carros clássicos, presente do vovô Alan e tinha uma carranca preocupada na testa. Já tinha passado e muito a hora dele ir pra cama. Donna acariciava os cabelos castanhos claros dele, e falou pacientemente pela décima vez:

- Rob querido, seus papais estão se divertindo um pouco. Eles...- Donna foi interrompida por um Robert que sentou rápido e fez um beicinho tão parecido com Jensen quando era um menino.

- Por que eu não podia me divertir com eles? – Robert sacudia a cabeça – Por que eles foram sozinhos?

- Eles desejavam um tempo a sós. Só hoje, querido. Amanhã a tarde eles estarão aqui. – Donna falou pacientemente – E, além disso, vovô e eu queríamos você aqui conosco. Estávamos com saudades do nosso neto mais novo. Do nosso bebê.

- Eu não sou bebê, vovó! Daddy diz que já sou um garoto grande porque eu durmo no meu quarto sozinho! – Robert falou sério – e Papa diz que estou tão grande que daqui a pouco serei maior que ele! Mas Papa é um exagerado, é isso que Daddy diz.

Alan apenas sorria do outro lado do sofá e levantou para se sentar perto de Donna e ajudá-la a convencer Robert a dormir. Eles não queriam ligar para Jensen e Jared, só porque o menino não queria dormir, Jensen e Jared mereciam esse tempo juntos, mereciam essa comemoração. Depois de tudo que eles passaram, eles deviam isso a si mesmos. Uma pausa, um descanso, um momento a sós, momento para que eles pudessem se fortalecer, pudessem se assegurar que a guerra estava vencida e que todo aquele pesadelo ficara para trás. Alguns pesadelos na verdade. Dolorosos. Mas, que definitivamente não iria assombrá-los mais. E a prova estava aqui, deitado com eles no sofá da sala de estar. Mesmo que alguns desses pesadelos não fossem recentes, eles ainda assombravam Jensen e Jared, e porque não dizer, todos eles. E fazia muito tempo que eles não tinham um tempo para si. Essa leve escapada era mais que merecida, era necessária.

- Seu Daddy gosta de provocar seu Papa, Robert – Alan disse colocando as pernas do menino no seu colo – E seu Papa está certo, você está tão crescido agora. Não lembra nem um pouco um bebê.

- Eu sei vovô. – Robert sorriu para o avô – Mas eu ainda não sei porque eles me deixaram aqui, sozinho. Eu queria ter ido com eles. – Robert falou com a voz trêmula.

Antes que as coisas ficassem pior, Donna suspirou e disse animada:

- Ei, menino grande, o que você acha da gente pegar fotos do seu Daddy quando ele era um bebê, uma criança e mostrar a você? – Donna falou com esperança que isso acalmasse Robert – Você pode ver como ele era e vovô e eu podemos contar histórias dele pra você. O que você acha?

- Obaaaa! Eu quero! – Robert pulava animado no sofá – Eu quero ver Daddy! – De repente Robert parou e perguntou sério – Tem fotos do Papa também?

Alan suspirou e dessa vez foi ele quem respondeu:

- Não, querido, não temos – Alan puxou o menino pro seu colo e disse – O seu Papa não nasceu aqui Rob, não sabemos como foi a infância dele. Apenas seus outros avós pode mostrar isso, filho.

- E por que eu não conheço eles? – Robert franziu o cenho – Papa tem papai e mamãe como Daddy ou tem dois papais como eu?

- Papa tem um papai e uma mamãe querido – Alan disse o mais tranquilo que pode – e tenho certeza que um dia você vai conhecê-los Robert. Seu Papa vai levar você até lá.

- Por que eles não vêm na nossa casa, como você e vovó vêm? Por que eles não vêm no meu aniversário nem uma única vez? – Robert continuava a perguntar – Por que Daddy fica bravo quando alguém fala esse assunto com Papa? Por que Papa fica triste quando alguém fala sobre meus outros avós?

- Robert querido, eles um dia virão. Quem sabe eles estão muito ocupados? – Alan tentou enquanto via seu neto sacudir a cabeça em negação. Robert era muito perspicaz pro seu desespero – E seu Daddy não gosta de ver seu Papa triste, só isso.

- Você está errado vovô. Papa me diz que devemos sempre colocar as pessoas que amamos na frente de qualquer coisa. Nunca devemos estar ocupados pra quem a gente ama. – Robert falou muito sério, repetindo cada palavra do seu Papa - Daddy e Papa sempre diz que nada é mais importante que eu. Nada. E sim Daddy não gosta de ver nem eu e nem Papa triste. E ele é o melhor Daddy do mundo. Papa também.

- Eu sei querido, e concordo com você – Alan disse sorrindo aliviado que o assunto família Padalecki saiu da conversa. Isso era algo que não agradava a nenhum deles – E onde será que está a vovó com essas fotos?

- Estou aqui! Chegando com um monte de fotos pra gente se divertir! – Donna se sentou no tapete do chão da sala de TV e convidou Robert para se empoleirar no colo dela, enquanto Alan se sentava no chão, ao lado da esposa e do seu neto.

Robert era uma animação só quando ela passava as fotos de Jensen para ele e dizia situações engraçadas sobre isso. Alan a ajudava com histórias, acrescentando um ou outro detalhe para que Robert gargalhasse e os enchesse de perguntas. Aquilo pareceu distrair o garotinho que pediu para ficar com algumas fotos de seu Daddy. Donna permitiu que ele pegasse algumas e quando as fotos saíram da infância e passaram a adolescência as perguntas foram mudando também. Numa das fotos, de Jensen graduando no ensino médio, havia outro rapaz, um amigo de Jensen. O nome dele era Justin, e ele estava beijando Jensen no rosto. Robert segurou aquela foto e franziu o cenho perguntando a Donna:

- Quem é esse beijando Daddy? – Robert perguntou sério e Donna se xingou baixinho por ter esquecido essa foto na caixa. – Daddy não deveria estar beijando outra pessoa! Só Papa!

- Robert querido, esse é Justin. Era um amigo do seu Daddy. – Alan respondeu tirando a foto da mão do menino – E isso foi antes de Jensen conhecer Jared. Aposto que seu Papa não se importaria com isso.

- Vovô, como você sabe que Papa não se importa? Papa já viu Daddy beijando outra pessoa? Daddy não ama só Papa? – Robert perguntou confuso – Por que Daddy e Papa me falam que a gente beija apenas quem a gente ama. Daddy ama outra pessoa além de Papa?

- Ei garotão, calma aí – Alan riu diante da velocidade das perguntas – Uma de cada vez. Eu sei que seu Papa não vai se importar porque ele sabe que seu Daddy teve outros namorados antes dele. E seu Papa também teve outros namorados antes de Daddy. Mas isso foi antes deles namorarem, antes deles se casarem e muito, mas muito antes deles terem você, meu anjo. Quando seu Papa e seu Daddy começaram a namorar, nenhuma outra pessoa importava mais. Nenhuma. Era e ainda é apenas os dois. Até que você chegou, até que você se tornou parte deles. E sim seus papais estão certos, a gente só beija quem a gente ama. Por isso seu Papa e seu Daddy se beijam tanto.

- Arghh.. Eu sei.. Todo dia eles se beijam. E Papa quer ficar me beijando também. Toda hora, na frente de todo mundo – Robert falou com cara de nojo – eu já disse a ele que ele pode beijar apenas Daddy. Eu, só quando a gente está em casa, não na frente de todos!

Alan e Donna gargalharam e ficaram mais alguns minutos olhando mais fotos de Jensen. Quando chegaram até às fotos de Jensen e Jared o rosto de Robert se iluminou. E numa das fotos, onde Jensen e Jared estavam se beijando, tendo um sapatinho de bebê cor de rosa nas mãos, Robert perguntou:

- Por que eles estão com esse sapatinho de bebê? Essa cor não é de menina? – Robert perguntou inocente.

Donna e Alan trocaram um olhar sério. Donna resolveu explicar da melhor maneira que podia.

- Seus pais estão com esse sapatinho de menina porque foi o primeiro bebê que eles tentaram ter, Rob – Donna falou suavemente enquanto Robert olhava para ela – Você sabe como seus pais tiveram você, certo? – Robert acenou – Então, antes de você, seus pais tentaram outras vezes, mas infelizmente não deu certo. A primeira tentativa foi uma menina. Por isso o sapatinho cor de rosa – Donna sorriu triste ao se lembrar da dor do seu filho e de Jared ao receber a notícia que a mãe de aluguel tinha sofrido aborto espontâneo da filhinha deles aos quatro meses e meio de gravidez.

Donna nunca tinha visto seu filho tão perdido, tão machucado, tão incapaz de achar de novo um rumo. Ele e Jared se distanciaram, se afastaram e coisas muito ruins tinham acontecido. E foi graças ao amor deles, a força desse amor que eles conseguiram superar isso e seguir em frente. E hoje Robert estava aqui, com eles, lindo e saudável. Mas mesmo Robert não foi nada fácil. E ao pensar no que aconteceu a respeito de Robert, Donna sentiu seu peito apertar e seu coração doer. Por Jensen, por Jared, por todos eles. Foi um sofrimento terrível.

Robert continuou fazendo um milhão de perguntas quando ele via alguma foto interessante, mas Alan e Donna foram percebendo que ele estava ficando cansado e bocejava continuamente. Alan então acariciou os cabelos do menino e disse baixinho:

- Cansado, amigão? Que tal a gente ir pra cama? – Alan beijou a testa do seu neto e se levantou abrindo os braços para que o garoto viesse com ele – Vamos lá, o vovô deita com você até você pegar no sono. Posso até cantar. E aposto que canto melhor que seu Daddy

- Não! Ninguém canta melhor que meu Daddy – Robert já se aconchegava no colo do avô, descansando a cabeça no ombro do homem mais velho.

- Ah, eu acho que canto sim. – Alan sorria – Você sabia que fui eu quem ensinou ele a cantar? E fui eu quem deu o primeiro violão pra ele de presente? Foi nessa vez que ele e seu padrinho Chris, aprenderam a tocar juntos. Eles eram bem pequenos.

- Sério vovô? Você me dá um violão de presente também? – Robert já dizia quase adormecido – Eu quero cantar como Tio Chris e Daddy.

- Claro que dou. Se seu pai não se importar, claro que dou meu amor – Alan beijou a testa do seu neto e antes que ele o colocasse na cama, Robert estava dormindo.

- Ele só reclamou um pouco a noite antes de ir pra cama. Perguntou por vocês – Donna dizia enquanto dava uma caneca de café para seu filho e seu genro – Mas então eu peguei minha caixa de fotos de quando você era criança e começamos a ver. Ele se distraiu e adorou.

Jensen fez uma careta e escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de Jared gemendo, não sabendo se de cansaço ou por desânimo e embaraço do que seu filho tinha visto nas fotos. Não era para eles estarem aqui tão cedo, era pra eles terem voltado apenas no final do dia, mas a saudade do filho foi maior e eles não esperaram nem o dia amanhecer e pegaram a estrada. Eles estavam cansados, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosos para verem seu pequeno anjo. Foi a primeira vez que viajaram sem Robert e não foi nada fácil, não depois do que eles vivenciaram duas vezes com o filho. O medo de perdê-lo, de ficar sem Robert era muito grande e eles ainda não estavam prontos para ficarem tantos dias longe do filho. Voltaram sem nem piscar, e agora estavam aqui na cozinha dos Ackles, bebendo um pouco de café e loucos para irem ver Robert.

Quando Jensen e Jared se prepararam para ir ao quarto do filho, uns passos pequenos foram ouvidos descendo a escada. Jensen se afastou do ombro de Jared e olhou ansioso para a escada. Seus olhos brilharam, seu sorriso ampliou quando ele viu seu lindo filho andando sonolento e coçando os olhos. Jensen olhou para o lado e Jared tinha o mesmo olhar de adoração. Robert parou de esfregar os olhos e os arregalou quando viu quem estava na cozinha. O menino correu em direção aos pais, onde Jensen já o esperava agachado e de braços abertos.

Jensen se levantou, com o nariz enfiado no cabelo de seu filho, dando beijo e aspirando o cheiro infantil que pertencia a Robert. Seu coração voltou a transbordar com amor por essa pequena pessoa que passou a ser seu mundo desde o dia que ele colocou os olhos nele. Jared se juntou ao abraço e beijou o cabelo do menino, também aspirando o odor de Robert. E então Robert se afastou e disse sério para seus pais:

- Nunca mais, mas nunca mais mesmo, vocês vão sair para se divertir sem mim – O menino se esticou para seu Papa o pegar nos braços o que Jared fez prontamente – Eu senti muita falta de vocês...

- Nós também meu amor – Jensen disse acariciando as costas do garotinho – Prometo que da próxima vez você vai conosco, ok?

- 'kay – Robert disse tranquilo, enquanto se acomodava nos braços de Jared que sorria embasbacado para o menino – Daddy eu vi um monte de foto sua, amanhã.

- Ontem, anjo, ontem – Jensen riu abertamente na confusão de seu filho – Daddy já disse que amanhã é que vai acontecer e ontem já aconteceu.

- Tudo bem, ontem – Robert disse rápido – e tinha fotos bem engraçadas, eu peguei algumas..vovó Donna deixou – Jensen olhou para sua mãe que apenas sorria – E Papa tinha uma foto sua com um sapatinho cor de rosa e vovó Donna me explicou que foi o primeiro bebê que tentaram ter. Ah Papa, também tinha fotos suas muito engraçadas com um chapéu de cozinheiro. Mas Papa eu nunca vi você usar aquele chapéu no restaurante. Por que você usava antes? E outra coisa, Daddy estava beijando uma outra pessoa. Vovó disse o nome dele mas me esqueci, e vovó Alan disse que você não se importaria. É verdade Papa? Você não se importa? E também tinha fotos engraçadas de tia Kenzie, tio Josh e Tio Chris. Daddy quando Tio Chris vem nos visitar? Eu estou com saudades dele, sabia? Eu quero que ele me leve para...

E diante da tagarelice de Robert, Jensen e Jared se entreolharam por cima da cabeça do menino e sorriram. Eles se inclinaram de um jeito estranho e trocaram um beijo rápido. Jensen disse dentro da boca de Jared "eu te amo" e então se afastaram. Jared olhou para Robert e disse interrompendo o fluxo de perguntas:

- Ok, ok.. Eu vou querer saber tudo sobre essa tal foto que você viu de Daddy. E sobre o chapéu, eu nunca mais usei. Eu usava aquilo lá para me divertir com amigos enquanto eu estudava e os fazia de cobaia com as minhas receitas.

- Papa o que é cobaia? – Robert perguntou sério – Isso é algum bicho que eu não conheço? E você ainda tem aquele chapéu? Eu achei legal, você fica parecendo o gigante de um desenho que eu vi na TV uma vez e...

Jensen ficou lá na cozinha, parado, encostado no balcão, enquanto ele observava seus dois tesouros conversarem e brincarem um com outro. Ele agradeceu a quem quer que fosse, agradeceu a todas as forças superiores pelo que ele tinha. Jared e Robert, o seu mundo. Jensen sentiu Donna o abraçar pela cintura e sorriu diante do olhar cheio de amor de sua mãe. Ele voltou a olhar Robert e Jared gargalhando e isso era mais que suficiente para ele apenas ficar por horas contemplando.

FIM

**NOTA DO AUTOR – Eu estava sentado na minha sala de TV com meu laptop no colo, escrevendo a long fic que estou finalizando e vendo um casal gay num filme com o filho. Me deu vontade de voltar a esse verse, e então escrevi isso. Mais um pedacinho da vida deles: Jensen, Jared e Robert.**

**E por fim, adoraria saber o que vocês pensam sobre minha escrita. Devo continuar a escrever mais sobre eles? E sim, estou prestes a postar a long fic. Vai ter mais de 20 capítulos está 95% totalmente escrita. Faltando detalhes.  
**

Vou responder às reviews aqui, porque o estava de frescura..

**Masinha **Obrigado por ler e tirar um tempo para comentar.. Estou postando outro pedaço dessa pequena história..Espero que grande abraço..

**Boozinha Luthor **Seu desejo acho que está sendo realizado! Obrigado por ler e tirar um tempo para comentar. Um grande abraço.

**Pollyta ** Você está certíssima.. Robert é um lindo e é sim a razão da vida de Jensen e Jared. Obrigado por ler e tirar um tempo para comentar. Um grande abraço.

**Mary Spn** Obrigado por ler e tirar um tempo para comentar. E sim, Robert é um fofo. Uma das minhas grandes fantasias é imaginar os J com um filho, vivendo o grande romance gay do século! Um grande abraço.


	4. Final de Semana

Título: **Final de semana...**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic com citações de slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Sumário:** Jensen e Jared são casados há 9 anos. Jensen é advogado, Jared é chef de cozinha. Eles têm um filho, Robert, fruto de uma barriga de aluguel. E uma filha, Sophia, adotada. E todos precisam de uma pausa. Jensen resolve fazer uma surpresa para Jared no final de semana, Jared entretanto ... **

OBSERVAÇÕES SOBRE A FIC:

**- Outra parte da história e Jensen, Jared e Robert. Eu disse que iria escrever mais coisas sobre essa família. E está aqui. Robert aqui está com dez anos e dessa vez não está presente na fic.E vcs perceberão que temos outro membro na família.  
**

**QUINTA-FEIRA**

Nem sempre é fácil manter a faísca acesa. Jensen sabe disso muito bem. Com o trabalho de ambos, filhos, coisas da família e alguns pequenos desastres que estão constantemente exigindo a atenção deles, Jensen ultimamente sente como se Jared e ele tivessem chegado naquele ponto onde eles só veem um ao outro à noite, por cerca de cinco minutos, e nesses minutos eles só tem o assunto dos filhos para falar antes que caem dormindo, exaustos.

E esse é exatamente o problema de Jensen. Ele está de saco cheio de sentir saudade de Jared. Os dias passam e ele não pode se lembrar da última vez que ele teve mais que dez minutos sozinho com Jared onde a conversa não terminou sendo sobre filhos, trabalho, coisas familiares, agenda, consultas médicas, desastres domésticos, tarefas de escolas, etc. Ele sentia falta de apenas abraçar e beijar seu marido sem alguém entrar gritando pela porta sobre algum jogo estúpido no vídeo game, ou alguém pedir ajuda a eles para ficar com as crianças, ou alguém da escola ligando dizendo que uma das crianças se machucou ou se meteu em brigas e Jensen e Jared precisavam ir encontrar o diretor da escola ou o médico das crianças. Sem contar que seus clientes brotam do chão, não na mesma proporção que o dinheiro, afinal, um defensor público não ganha nem um terço do que ganha um advogado de uma grande firma. Mas isso não importa, o dinheiro e a ambição deixaram de ser importantes para Jensen, muito tempo atrás. E eles não tinham problemas com dinheiro, Jensen tinha um bom emprego na defensoria pública e o restaurante de Jared ia muito bem, obrigado. Eles estavam bem financeiramente. Esse não era o ponto.

Jensen jogou sua caneta em cima da mesa, passou a mão pelos cabelos, incapaz de se concentrar no caso do Sr. Bloom, quando ele está mais focado em seus próprios problemas. Ele não poderia se concentrar na briga do casal sobre o divórcio quando o que ele realmente desejava era roubar Jared para longe daqui e apenas ir para algum lugar desconhecido... Jensen fechou seus olhos fortemente e disse a si mesmo para voltar a se concentrar no seu trabalho.

Mas era tarde demais. A imagem de Jared nu na cama, se submetendo aos desejos e caprichos de Jensen, gemendo e se contorcendo debaixo dele, tinham já feito sua marca no cérebro de Jensen e se recusava a ir para longe. Em sua mente, Jensen podia se ver tocando Jared, podia sentir sua mão correr pelo peito e barriga de Jared, acariciar em volta do umbigo de Jared, podia sentir os pelos na região da virilha.. Uhummm, aquela virilha, onde tinha a coisa mais deliciosa e então...

- Jensen? – chocado pela voz de Jared, Jensen fechou rapidamente seus arquivos.

- Sim? – Jensen escorregou sua cadeira para mais perto da mesa, e esperava que Jared não pedisse algo que necessitasse que ele se levantasse e que pudesse mostrar quão excitado ele estava, mas ele não teve que se preocupar, porque Jared sequer dispensou um olhar para ele.

- Desculpe, o caminhão de entregas atrasou e eles estão descarregando apenas _agora_. Você pega as crianças na escola. Eu quero estar lá no restaurante e ver essa maldita entrega. A última vez a conta não bateu com o que eles entregaram e eu não quero repetir o erro. E eu não confio em ninguém mais para fazer isso. – ele diz e Jensen sente um ligeiro aborrecimento vir a tona. Desde quando o seu trabalho é tão dispensável que ele pode simplesmente largar tudo e cumprir qualquer ordem que Jared dê a ele?

- Tudo bem. Eu vou pegar as crianças – Jensen responde suavemente, esperando que ele possa ganhar ao menos um beijo de Jared. Outra vez, ele fica desapontado. Jared sai correndo pela porta afora, como se um demônio o estivesse perseguindo e desaparece da vista de Jensen. O desapontamento logo se transforma em irritação e Jensen bufa, percebendo que sua excitação se foi. Ele se levanta, pega sua jaqueta, as chaves do carro e sai.

A primeira parada é para pegar Sophia. E isso é o que, tediosamente, sua vida se tornou. Crianças e trabalho. Trabalho e crianças. Tudo bem, talvez isso não é completamente justo. Ele sabe que no momento em que ele abraçar Sophia e Robert, no momento em que ele os sentir seus filhos o abraçando de volta, no momento que ele olhar nos lindos olhos de Robert e no lindo sorriso desdentado de Sophia ele não estará entediado, irritado ou com raiva, mas certamente ele ainda vai sentir falta de estar sozinho com Jared e fazer todas as aquelas coisas sujas, depravadas que ele tem certeza que é melhor permanecer por baixo dos lençóis.

Dirigindo o carro rumo à escola de Sophia ele percebe pela milionésima vez que ele ama Jared até o fundo de sua alma, mas ele está mesmo cansado de esperar por qualquer pequeno momento de afeto ou atenção de Jared, que parece muito ocupado ultimamente sequer para notar a existência de Jensen. E para isso, existe apenas um remédio: ligar para sua mãe ou sua irmã e implorar para que fiquem de babá. É algo que surge espontaneamente e por um momento Jensen hesita, afinal eles nunca gostaram mesmo de ficar longe dos filhos, Robert não gosta de ficar longe deles, Sophia pode ter dificuldades para dormir e se tornar realmente difícil, a defensoria pública está cheia de processos esperando por ele e o restaurante fica muito movimentado nos finais de semana. Mas a despeito de todas essas coisas, Jensen segue firme com seu plano de ter Jared só para si apenas por um final de semana e sua cabeça começa a se encher de ideias para conseguir a afeição e a atenção de Jared de volta, e claro que dentro dessas ideias a imagem de Jared nu se esfregando nele domina a maior parte do tempo e ele fica de novo excitado. Jensen fecha os olhos e procura se controlar. Ele não pode e não quer chegar à escola da sua filha mostrando esse tipo de coisa.

**SEXTA-FEIRA À TARDE**

O sol está quente, a capota do carro está aberta, o vento está batendo em seu cabelo e Jared está amuado no banco do passageiro. Ele sabe que isso deveria ser uma surpresa legal, ou algum gesto romântico, ou...alguma coisa qualquer, mas bem agora, nesse exato momento ele não está tão entusiasmado. Será um final de semana muito ocupado – como é todo final de semana – e Jared tem sérias dúvidas se Angie e Derek podem lidar com a pressão.

Se dependesse dele, eles fariam um retorno na estrada e iriam direto para casa. Ele olha para Jensen, se perguntando como ele deveria dizer a Jensen como ele se sente. Jensen olha de volta para ele, é apenas um rápido olhar, afinal ele está dirigindo em alta velocidade, e Jared vê um sorriso feliz no rosto de Jensen. Jared tenta arrancar um sorriso de algum lugar dentro dele.

Algumas vezes ele se pergunta se Jensen realmente o conhece bem. Às vezes ele duvida que Jensen seja sua alma gêmea como as pessoas dizem a ele tantas vezes. Uma alma gêmea não deveria ter conhecimento que não seria uma "surpresa divertida" levar Jared para longe de sua cozinha desse jeito, sabendo que o restaurante depende da perícia e do comando dele?

- Você gosta disso? – Jensen grita acima do barulho do vento. Jared dá a ele um sorriso aguado.

- Onde estamos indo? – Jared pergunta, esperando que ao menos eles estejam indo em algum lugar que ele possa se divertir.

- Não sei – Jensen responde.

Jared olha para Jensen, seu sorriso ainda aguado, se transformando em uma expressão de pura irritação. Ele está irritado que Jensen não dê a ele uma resposta direta para sua simples pergunta. Mas quando Jared olha bem no rosto de Jensen, a ficha cai, Jared percebe que Jensen _realmente_ não sabe e o pânico rasteja dentro de Jared.

- O que? Você não está falando sério, está? – Jared pergunta, embora ele já saiba com certeza qual será a resposta de Jensen.

- Nós precisávamos sair do restaurante e do escritório. Ficar um pouco longe das crianças, da minha família, da nossa casa, trabalho, de tudo, e apenas ter um tempo para nós. Só um pouco de tempo para nós dois.

- Sério? – Jared responde sarcasticamente e ele continua um pouco mais alto dessa vez – Mas por que este final de semana? O restaurante está extremamente ocupado nesse final de semana e...

- Jared, sempre haverá alguma coisa nos prendendo. Extremamente ocupado, alguma coisa com as crianças, algum drama familiar, alguma mercadoria precisando ser trocada, alguma audiência de última hora, algum contrato para consultar ... Se nós apenas não cairmos fora por algum tempo, nós não teremos a chance de ter algum tempo para apenas nós... E achei que já era tempo de nós fazermos algo um pouco impulsivo, inesperado e um pouco frívolo.

Jared suspira, ainda não concordando com Jensen. Esse "impulsivo e espontâneo" final de semana não planejado e não discutido era irresponsável e imaturo, no mínimo.

- Jensen, nós não temos mais vinte anos. Nós temos uma família, filhos, trabalho..._responsabilidades_ – Jared enfatiza bem a última palavra.

- Tá vendo? É isso que eu quero dizer – Jensen olha para Jared fazendo uma careta – Quando foi que você se tornou tão tenso como eu costumava ser? Tão viciado em trabalho? Estou olhando para você e há tempos eu não reconheço o homem que eu costumava conhecer alguns anos atrás.

- Oh, desculpe que eu não sou mais aquela pessoa inútil, sem um tostão e sem esperança que eu fui uma vez, mas isso se chama "crescer". Você deveria tentar isso – Jared responde com uma carranca.

Suas palavras finalmente conseguem apagar o sorriso no rosto de Jensen, como se apenas agora ele percebesse que Jared não está feliz.

- Você não gosta de nada disso – ele diz e soa tão derrotado e triste que parte o coração de Jared.

- Não é isso – Jared tenta reparar o que disse – Eu só... – ele tenta dar uma explicação, mas Jensen o corta.

- Tudo bem.. Não me deixe fazer nada contra seus preciosos desejos. Eu deveria ter percebido o quão importante o trabalho é para você. Afinal, uma vez, eu estava no lugar que você está agora e o trabalho era a coisa mais importante para mim também...E então Jared? Como é sentir ouvir seu parceiro reclamar que você nunca tem tempo para fazer algo divertido, que você está tão enfiado em seu trabalho e que você não brinca, não conversa, não relaxa...? Eu ouvi isso de você tantas vezes... Embora você pareça ter esquecido tudo sobre isso, parece achar que nada disso importa mais agora que você, na verdade, _tem_ um negócio próprio, um trabalho apenas seu que te realiza completamente. Como é Jared? Como é estar do outro lado?

Jared não sabe o que responder. Sim, é verdade que ele sempre tinha detestado o quão Jensen se enfiava muitas vezes no trabalho dele, o quão Jensen parecia não ver nada a sua volta, o quão Jensen pensava que o mundo girava em torno daquela maldita firma de advocacia. Ele tinha mesmo se tornado aquele Jensen? Aquele antigo Jensen que não percebia mais nada ao seu redor? Que só exigia, pedia e queria? Que não estava disposto a abrir mão de qualquer coisa que seja? Que via a frente apenas seu sucesso profissional e isso ajudou com que o casamento deles quase acabasse?

- Pois é. É o começo do fim – Jensen diz um tanto sarcástico depois que Jared não disse nada – Não vai demorar muito antes que seus amigos comecem a chamá-lo de "estressado e neurótico" – Jensen continua dizendo e Jared não tem nada a dizer e permanece em silêncio – Tudo bem, nós vamos pegar o próximo retorno e voltar para casa – Jensen diz com certa amargura, seu peito martelando uma dor pequena, mas incômoda, onde a decepção por Jared nem mesmo fazer um esforço para estar apenas com ele machuca muito mais que qualquer coisa.

- Não.. – Jared de repente diz – Não, não iremos. Porque...porque talvez você esteja certo – Jared não concorda completamente com o que ele está dizendo, mas ele está disposto a dar uma chance a isso, principalmente porque ele começa a temer que talvez Jensen esteja certo e eles estão começando a se afastarem, novamente. E ante a esse pensamento, Jared estremece e se sente o velho desconforto e a ponta de apreensão seguida de insegurança.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you,_

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you..._

A alegre e descontraída música de Bruno Mars não faz nada para melhorar o humor de Jensen. Tudo que ele quis fazer foi pegar Jared e afastá-lo um pouco da loucura de casa e só... Jensen fecha os olhos por dois segundos a fim de não deixar as lágrimas chegarem a seus olhos. Ele tentou arduamente ignorar o olhar entediado no rosto de Jared, mas agora não havia necessidade nenhuma disso...

_Well, I know this little chapel,_

_On the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Oh, come on girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed, _

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of Pátron,_

_And it's on, girl…  
_

A menção de "doses de Pátron", repentinamente faz Jensen se lembrar daquela noite no Muchacho's Bar onde ele, Josh e Lisa tinham bebido tanto, e tão rápido e ele tinha ficado bêbado como um gambá e feito coisas bastante estúpidas, como cantar uma música brega num karaokê fazendo um show de stripper ao mesmo tempo, embora isso tenha derrubado a última barreira que Jordan, o amigo mais crítico e protetor de Jared, tinha sobre ele. E Jensen finalmente tinha sido aceito na "turma cool e descolada" de Jared.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no._

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go,_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready,_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice?,_

_Who cares, baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Jared não pode evitar, mas ouvindo a letra da música, ele olha para seu dedo esquerdo, onde está o anel de casamento dele e de Jensen. Jared o toca e ele se lembra do quão sério e totalmente fora de sentido Jensen tinha feito a primeira proposta de casamento a ele, se é que aquilo sequer poderia ser chamado de pedido de casamento. Jared sorriu, acariciando a aliança prata e se lembrou claramente do que Jensen disse naquele dia, de como Jensen propôs que eles assinassem um papel e só assim Jared se tornasse seu parceiro em todas as coisas, inclusive no seu seguro saúde e ele não precisava mais se preocupar com contas médicas quando ele se cortasse no trabalho. Jared aquele dia teve que lutar para não gargalhar diante de Jensen e de como ele podia quebrar qualquer romantismo e do quão desapontado ele ficou diante da recusa divertida de Jared. Jensen tinha feito uma cara de criança desapontada ao ser recusado numa brincadeira. Jared sorriu.

_I'll go get a ring,_

_Let the choir bells sing like,_

_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?_

_Let's just run, girl._

Jensen vê o sorriso leve no rosto de Jared enquanto ele toca a aliança e se pergunta se ele está se lembrando do problema com as alianças deles no dia do casamento. Jensen ainda se xinga toda vez que ele se lembra que esqueceu de comprar as benditas alianças, mas isso deu a oportunidade a eles de trocar novamente os anéis na intimidade deles, numa noite linda, cheia de amor seguida de sexo selvagem, quando ele repetiu todas as suas palavras de amor e comprometimento para aquele homem que tinha roubado seu coração de um jeito tão avassalador e que até hoje fazia esse mesmo coração saltar apenas com um simples sorriso.

_If we wake up and you,_

_Wanna break up, that's cool,_

_No, I won't blame you,_

_It was fun, girl_

Seus olhos se encontram e ambos sabem que a única coisa que vem na cabeça deles é a noite do casamento deles. Não houve nenhum motivo para uma simples pausa depois daquele dia, mesmo que problemas sérios tivessem chegado até eles. Nunca houve um dia que eles se arrependeram de ter jurado amor eterno um ao outro. Aquela noite do casamento deles tinha sido celestial, tinha sido lindo, tinha sido tudo que eles haviam sonhado que seria. Foi uma noite terna, amorosa, repleta de alegria, foi uma noite cheia de amor testemunhada por quem realmente importava para eles. Testemunhada por quem os acompanhou desde o início, desde quando Jensen era um _workholic_ e um solteiro convicto e Jared um jovem estudante de culinária que fazia bicos como garçom.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go,_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready,_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Jared tem que reconhecer que ser levado para longe desse jeito, sem nem mesmo saber para onde se vai é libertador. É uma deliciosa sensação de errado, de impetuosidade juvenil que ele sempre se vangloriou de possuir e ele sabe que no fundo ele realmente gosta disso. Jensen olha para ele novamente com aqueles lindos olhos verdes que o faz querer se afundar neles e Jared sorri. Desta vez é um sorriso genuíno e carinhoso.

- Eu estou contente que não voltamos – Jared diz afetuosamente.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

- Eu também… Desculpe por ter trazido você sem conversar sobre isso primeiro, mas você teria feito objeções sobre sair tão repentinamente e eu com certeza teria desistido, porque eu nunca quero fazer alguma coisa que, sabe... você discordaria ou não iria querer. Você sabe que eu respeito muito sua opinão, Jay...mas, sabe.. Eu sinto sua falta. Sinto muito a sua falta. Sinto falta de "nós" e eu estou com muito medo que nós vamos nos perder de novo... que nós possamos ir lá de novo... – Jensen responde de forma tranquila, sem coragem para continuar e rever aqueles momentos tão dolorosos para eles.

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now, baby,_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now, baby,_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer, Jen – Jared coloca uma mão sobre o joelho de Jensen e o acaricia. Ele morde o lábio inferior e em seguida diz, muito sério, ainda tocando a coxa de Jensen – Eu nunca mais quero estar naquele mesmo lugar escuro onde nós estivemos quando perdemos Elizabeth. Nunca mais Jensen. Nunca mais eu quero me sentir daquele jeito de novo. Talvez seja muito bom que você tenha feito a escolha por mim, porque eu tenho que concordar que de qualquer jeito eu teria argumentado contra, se você tivesse me dito o que queria fazer.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes._

_Or is it this dancing juice,_

_Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you…._

- E então? Você não está mais bravo comigo? – Jensen pergunta esperançoso.

Jared pensa alguns minutos sobre uma resposta adequada, e um sorriso provocante vem em seu rosto.

- Sim, eu ainda estou meio bravo, mas...eu tenho certeza que você irá consertar isso, você tem métodos para fazer isso desaparecer rapidamente. – Jared diz piscando um olho.

- Certamente eu tenho e pode apostar que eu vou fazer algo a respeito – Jensen promete sorrindo brilhantemente e então pega a mão de Jared e a beija.

**SEXTA-FEIRA NO INÍCIO DA NOITE**

- Desculpe – Jensen diz. Ele se sente tão chateado que Jared sente pena dele.

- Ei, mesmo que você se ache tão poderoso, não é culpa sua que fomos pegos num dos piores engarrafamentos de trânsito que o Califórnia já viu, e então para completar o dia e Deus sendo tão legal, o mundo está acabando num dilúvio bíblico de novo.

Jensen olha pela janela do carro, para o hotel onde eles pararam para passar a noite. O nome "Hotel São Pedro" parece rir na cara deles, e combina perfeitamente com o clima da noite e mesmo que ele não queria, Jensen ri da ironia. Ele abre a porta do carro e sai correndo rumo à recepção seguido por Jared.

- Posso ajudá-los? – a recepcionista pergunta.

- Gostaríamos de um quarto para uma noite – Jensen responde limpando a água do rosto.

- Temos apenas um quarto. Nossa suíte de luxo – a recepcionista diz sorrindo.

- E isso vem com um preço de "luxo", eu suponho – Jared diz secamente.

- Não, na verdade não. E isso é porque lá tem uma cama de casal tamanho extragrande e a maioria das pessoas são viajantes pegos pela surpresa do clima ruim e eles preferem camas separadas. – a moça continua sorrindo.

- Nós podemos lidar com uma cama extragrande – Jensen diz em tom neutro e tira a carteira para pegar seu cartão de crédito. A mulher vê uma foto com várias crianças e assume que todos eles são filhos dele, desconhecendo completamente que aquela foto são de todos os netos de Donna e Alan e que foi tirada há poucas meses, na festa de aniversário de Alan.

- Vamos usar meu cartão de crédito – Jared diz quando ele percebe que Jensen deixou a carteira onde ele carrega os cartões de crédito no carro.

A mulher agora está olhando para a carteira de Jared onde ela vê uma foto de Jared com Robert e Sophia. A moça olha de um homem para outro, e percebe que ambos estão usando aliança de casamento e ela pensa o quão triste é isso, que eles foram pegos pelo clima ruim e que vão ter que passar a noite num hotel barato, longe de suas esposas e seus filhos.

- Droga, mais uma coisa para acrescentar na lista – Jensen suspira e fecha a carteira, fechando os olhos mais uma vez, sentindo todo o cansaço do dia. A mulher dá a chave do quarto para Jared e enquanto diz:

- Eu sei que provavelmente vocês têm telefones celulares, mas caso eles não funcionem e vocês queiram ligar para suas esposas, vocês podem usar o telefone do quarto. As despesas sobre isso não serão cobradas. Ficam por conta da casa. Suas famílias devem estar com saudades.

- Nossas esposas? – Jared pergunta.

- Eu percebi as alianças….E as fotos das crianças.. Vocês dois tem filhos lindos – a mulher sorri orgulhosamente e gentilmente e Jensen e Jared não tem coragem de explicar para ela que ela está errada.

- Tenho a mais absoluta certeza que nossas..'esposas' amarão ouvir isso – Jared sorri amplamente e rapidamente puxa Jensen para o elevador, não querendo que embaraçar a mulher com algum comentário sarcástico de Jensen. Por um momento eles pensam que terão o elevador apenas para eles, mas então um jovem casal claramente bêbado entra tropeçando no elevador. A moça segura uma rosa meio murcha e com poucas pétalas restantes e dá uma olhada para Jensen.

- Ele me ama – e ela arranca uma pétala e joga no chão – ele não me ama – ela arranca a segunda pétala. As portas do elevador se fecham com um barulho e o pequeno cubículo começa a fazer barulho e a tremer e Jared deseja que eles não tivessem entrado, e sim subido pelas escadas – Ele me ama... – a moça continua com voz pastosa e aguda e dessa vez é Jensen quem estremece porque a voz dela é muito irritante e fica mais aguda no pequeno espaço, fazendo seus ouvidos doerem.

O homem olha por cima da cabeça da mulher em direção a Jensen e Jared, e ele permanece inclinado na parede do elevador, se certificando que eles não irão desabar no chão do elevador enquanto o mesmo vai subindo aos trancos e barranco, sacudindo de um jeito que faz a mulher perder seu equilíbrio algumas vezes e tombar para o lado de Jensen. Já se foram quatro pétalas e Jared bufa exasperado, percebendo que ela claramente estava flertando com Jensen. E não deixando de notar os olhares que o homem lançava a ele.

- Ele me ama – a mulher dá uma risadinha, puxando outra pétala e dessa vez se jogando em cima de Jensen quando o elevador para, dá uma sacudida forte e as porta se abrem no terceiro andar. Jared observa quando o homem a puxa pela mão, ambos cambaleando, enquanto Jensen limpa algo inexistente na sua camisa e se endireita.

- Então, ele não a ama – Jensen responde enquanto a porta se fecha com um leve estrondo.

- Nós deveríamos ter dito algo a eles? – Jared dá um sorriso divertido.

- Que ele pode ser gay? Não. Eu acho que ele ainda nem se resolveu ainda consigo mesmo...Mas ele certamente não perdeu tempo e ficou olhando faminto para você – Jensen sorri provocantemente.

- Aposto que ele se perguntava o que um cara gostoso como você estava fazendo com um garotão como eu – Jared provocou.

- Ele me ama... Ele não me ama – Jensen imitou com a mesma voz irritante que a mulher usava. Jared beijou Jensen firme e de forma possessiva.

- Cale. A. Boca – Jared ordenou antes de se inclinar e colocar outro beijo nos lábios de Jensen, dessa vez mais gentil e muito, mas muito mais íntimo. E enquanto isso o elevador para com um solavanco no andar deles.

- Isso é … - Jensen começa, fazendo uma expressão entre espantado e completamente horrorizado.

- Extremamente vermelho bordô? – Jared completa. Ele está praticamente tão chocado quanto Jensen.

- O veludo estava em liquidação? – Jensen conclui – Ou jogado em algum baú antigo?

- Ou sendo vendido a um dólar numa venda de garagem? Ou roubado de uma carga qualquer? – Jared sussurra.

- Eles até colocaram essa porcaria no teto! – Jensen conclui olhando para cima.

- Eu penso que isso deveria parecer, caloroso e sexy... ou como algum cenário de filme pornô barato – Jared inclina a cabeça para olhar o que Jensen estava dizendo,

- Pois para mim, isso parece a parte interna de uma boca e eu estou esperando que as presas irão aparecer saindo do teto rumo ao chão. E em seguida o quarto vai me engolir – Jensen continua dizendo carrancudo.

- Você é muito estranho, cara – Jared diz gentilmente olhando para ele.

- Eu sugiro que a gente tire nossas roupas rapidamente, apaguemos as luzes e vamos esperar que a escuridão não vá engolir-nos. Literalmente. – Jensen fala distraidamente.

- Isso é alguma pista onde eu deva inserir alguma piada sobre "engolindo"? Algo que possa ter levemente a ver com o sexo ardente que estamos prestes a ter...? – Jared provoca.

- Este quarto mata minhas habilidades cômicas tanto quanto meu desejo sexual – Jensen de repente percebe o que está falando e rapidamente se recompõe – Bem, não.. não...Quero dizer, eu posso muito bem fazer "aquilo" sem piadas e claro que olhar para essa imitação de boca pode me dar arrepios, mas desde que você esteja nu...

Sem nenhuma outra palavra, Jared se vira e rapidamente apaga as luzes e o quarto se torna escuro, tendo apenas alguns reflexos da claridade de fora que estava atravessando as finas cortinas. Ele cuidadosamente se dirige para perto da cama, e no caminho tromba com Jensen.

- A cama está bem ali – Jensen diz suavemente e gentilmente pega as mãos de Jared e o empurra sobre o colchão.

- Eu percebi – Jared sorri, puxando Jensen por cima dele e procurando avidamente por aquela boca adorada.

Os lábios de Jensen se abrem, mas Jared o provoca, parando de beijá-lo repentinamente e colocando suaves beijos ao redor dos lábios, na bochecha, nos cantos da boca, no queixo de Jensen. Beijos suaves e leves, cheio de promessas do que pode estar chegando. Olhos fechados, Jensen avidamente tenta alcançar a boca de Jared para aprofundar o beijo. Jared continua brincando com Jensen um pouco mais, até que finalmente ele dá a Jensen o que ele está implorando silenciosamente.

Embora seja apenas a língua de Jared que está invadindo a boca de Jensen, Jared pode dizer pelo jeito que Jensen está se empurrando para mais perto dele, que o seu marido tem sua cabeça voltada para outra coisa o invadindo. Jared ri baixinho, saboreando a língua de Jensen, não pronto a tirar a roupa ainda, afinal ele gosta de fazer Jensen se sentir assim, completamente enlouquecido e incoerente sob seus toques e beijos.

Eles percorrem o corpo um do outro com as mãos, tocando um ao outro, sentindo o corpo um do outro. Jensen enfia os dedos pelos cabelos de Jared e puxa firme para perto de si, aprofundando o beijo e voltando a implorar silenciosamente por Jared. Jared decide se render aos desejos de seu marido e aos seus, e finalmente afrouxa o aperto e se afasta um pouco do corpo de Jensen, sem deixar de beijá-lo.

No escuro eles tateiam desajeitadamente pelas roupas um do outro, tentando desfazer rapidamente os botões das camisas, e afoitamente abrindo os cintos e zíperes das calças. Jared empurra a camisa do ombro de Jensen, sua boca grudando firmemente na pele sardenta e musculosa dos ombros do seu marido, e Jensen geme, enfiando a mão dentro das calças de Jared, agarrando as nádegas dele e retribuindo a mordida no ombro bronzeado de Jared. Ambos deixam marcas um no outro, ambos querem saborear ainda mais o gosto levemente salgado da pele um do outro. Eles sabem que essas marcas irão gerar perguntas nos filhos caso eles as vejam, mas nesse exato momento Jensen e Jared não estavam dando a mínima para isso.

Jared retira completamente sua camisa e a joga no chão, e nesse movimento, Jensen o vira e fica por cima de Jared, mas por acidente do que por desejo e movimento deliberado. Jared começa a abaixar as calças de Jensen e ele geme no escuro, porque é muito bom ter as mãos de Jared sobre ele de novo, ter Jared o acariciando nas costas e apertando as suas nádegas numa clara demonstração de posse e luxúria. Jared apenas sorri devassamente, se esfrega em Jensen e num outro movimento rápido fica por cima de seu marido de novo . Jared o beija apaixonadamente, brinca com as bolas de Jensen e empurra seu corpo em direção ao de Jensen.

- Uau, alguém está mesmo muito excitado – Jared fala com a voz rouca, e gentilmente esfrega os testículos de Jensen com a ponta dos dedos e em seguida vai subindo lentamente, traçando um caminho pelo pênis endurecido de Jensen.

- Mesmo? Quem? – Jensen finge ignorância e Jared dá uma leve gargalhada.

- Darei a você uma dica – e Jared aperta gentilmente o membro de Jensen, fazendo com que ele arqueie o corpo diante do toque de Jared.

- Acho que preciso de mais dicas...dicas mais – Jensen sussurra perdendo a capacidade raciocinar e formar frases.

- Você quer... – Jared geme, pegando o próprio pênis e apertando junto com o de Jensen e então ele geme, se estica e acende o abajur – eu preciso pegar ... – e então se estica um pouco mais para pegar a nécessaire que está no criado mudo conseguindo alcançar o objeto sem liberar o pênis de Jensen que está arfando em cima dele.

- Este quarto é ruim para as fantasias sexuais de uma pessoa – Jensen reclama suavemente.

Jared então percebe que por estar deitado de costas, Jensen é forçado a encarar o teto coberto de veludo vermelho em tom bordô.

- Por que você não se vira? – Jared sugere com um risinho perverso enquanto gentilmente ele acaricia o membro de Jensen, vendo que Jensen fecha seus olhos apreciando o toque suave e se virando assim que Jared sai de cima dele.

- Eu só preciso da luz um pouco mais, eu prometo – Jared diz beijando a orelha de Jensen, se posicionando com a metade de seu corpo cobrindo Jensen e começando a preparar Jensen para recebê-lo. O loiro se contorce arfando debaixo dele. Jared sabe exatamente como fazer Jensen ficar louco de tesão.

- Jay, por favor... – ele implora e Jared continua abrindo Jensen lentamente e espalhando beijos pelas costas do seu marido.

- Eu acho que vou apenas sentir o restante das coisas – Jared diz sussurrando no ouvido de Jensen enquanto ele apaga a luz do abajur. No escuro ele pode sentir Jensen segurar a respiração e engasgar quando Jared enfia três dedos dentro dele e acaricia sua próstata. Jared então retira completamente os dedos e Jensen volta a reclamar, mas o moreno não perde tempo e ergue levemente a bunda de Jensen, se ajoelha na cama e de uma só vez penetra o corpo de Jensen.

- E—eu acho que você está no lu-lugar c-certo – Jensen ofega. Jared ri satisfeito diante das palavras de Jensen. Ele dá a Jensen um tempo para se ajustar a invasão, antes de sentir seu marido se empurrar levemente de encontro a ele dando a dica para Jared começar a estocar.

Jared segura Jensen firmemente pelos quadris e o traz para junto de si aprofundando suas estocadas até que Jensen está firmemente aderido a Jared. Jared sente o calor do corpo de Jensen em torno de si, sente os músculos apertarem seu membro e ele não pode mais aguentar e começa a dar estocadas mais profundas no loiro. Jensen geme a cada uma delas e o movimento deles se torna coordenado e Jensen está completamente entregue às ministrações de Jared. Seus dedos agarram os lençóis, e ele pode apenas empurrar de volta e implorar para que Jared aprofunde e acelere mais seus golpes.

Jared mais alto se inclina por cima de Jensen e o beija, o beija de um jeito faminto, onde sua língua invade a boca de Jensen e se enrosca de um jeito selvagem uma na outra. O beijo faz uma onda mais potente correr pelo corpo de Jensen e Jared, surpreendentemente suaviza o beijo, e também diminui o ritmo das estocadas o que leva a uma reclamação abafada de Jensen dentro da boca do moreno. Jared mantém o ritmo lento e firme, e Jensen volta a gemer em frustração, mesmo que ele saiba que Jared vai satisfazê-lo completamente ao final.

Jared tem que reconhecer que tinha havido um longo, longo tempo desde que eles fizeram amor, porque depois de apenas mais algumas estocadas ele está muito perto de gozar e embora isso seja muito rápido pro seu gosto, ele não pode segurar por mais tempo a urgência de se aliviar. Debaixo dele, ele pode ouvir Jensen gemer.

- Jay, por favor...Oh, por favor...

Jared morde seu lábio inferior, fecha seus olhos apertados e finalmente se rende. Por um breve momento ele não se importa sobre os sentimentos de Jensen ou se Jensen gozou, mas quando ele ouve Jensen gritar por baixo dele e sente as contrações em volta do seu membro, ele sabe que Jensen também veio com tudo e achou sua própria satisfação. Jared continuou sentindo seu membro pulsar dentro de Jensen, enquanto era envolvido por um calor apertado. "_Deus, como eu senti falta disso_", Jared pensou antes de desabar ao lado de Jensen que parecia completamente desmaiado.

**SÁBADO DE MANHÃ  
**

Jared abre os olhos. A luz do dia não faz muita coisa para melhorar o visual do quarto, mas Jared não pode reclamar. Jensen ainda está dormindo, calorosamente pressionado contra ele. De algum modo eles terminaram no meio da cama, enroscados e Jared não tem nenhuma vontade de se mexer e acordar Jensen.

O cabelo espetado de Jensen faz pequenas cócegas no nariz de Jared, e ele se inclina e dá um beijo nos ombros sardentos do seu marido. Ele pode ouvir Jensen fazer um pequeno barulho, que é seguido de um gemido abafado enquanto ele se afunda um pouco mais no travesseiro. Jared ri e dá outro beijo, dessa vez mais longo e molhado próximo à nuca de Jensen. Dessa vez Jensen geme audivelmente e empurra suas costas em direção ao peito de Jared.

Jared está prestes a dar mais beijos em Jensen a fim de acordá-lo lentamente quando há uma batida alta na porta. Agora é inevitável, Jared terá que acordá-lo, porque para responder à porta ele tem que tirar seu braço debaixo do travesseiro onde Jensen dorme o que Jared já estava fazendo.

- O que é? – Jensen pergunta com voz sonolenta e rouca.

- Provavelmente serviço de quarto – Jared responde suavemente.

- E por que eles estariam batendo na porta tão cedo? – Jensen voltou a se afundar no travesseiro – E nem fodendo eu me levanto para abrir uma maldita porta.

- Eu sei – Jared riu e deu um leve beijo nos cabelos de Jensen – Estou indo – ele falou mais alto após outra batida e em seguida se virou para seu marido – Jen, você poderia se cobrir um pouco mais? Não tem necessidade nenhuma de parecer como se nós tivemos sexo ardente na noite passada.

- Mas nós tivemos ... – Jensen se vira e responde preguiçosamente, atirando os lençóis para o lado e revelando seu corpo nu. Jared admira a vista um pouco mais do que ele deveria uma vez que há outra batida na porta, e então sacode a cabeça com um sorriso e com uma voz sedutora, faz uma promessa:

- Eu vou te dar algo. Depois do café da manhã.

- Promessas, promessas – Jensen dá a ele um sorriso convidativo enquanto se vira de bruços e empina sua bunda.

- Oh, não se preocupe – Jared responde com um sorriso mais amplo – Eu vou ensinar ao... Pequeno Grande Homem, uma lição que ele nunca se esquecerá. – Jared quase engasga com seu próprio riso quando ele vê o rosto espantado de Jensen diante da menção do apelido que ele tinha dado a seu pênis.

- Como diabos você sabe sobre Pequeno Grande Homem? – Jensen pergunta com uma carranca enquanto Jared atende a porta, agradece à mesma moça que olha descaradamente Jensen nu na cama, fecha a porta e volta trazendo uma bandeja com café da manhã.

- Sabe, sua família não é o que podemos chamar de "reservada e discreta". Eles têm o hábito de espalhar um monte de coisas em noites regadas a vinho e bate-papos informais – Jared explica enquanto coloca a bandeja no criado mudo.

- Eu vou matar Josh – Jensen bufa.

- Na verdade...Foi Mackenzie que me disse.

- Kenzie? – Jensen arregala os olhos e se pergunta como diabos sua irmã mais nova sabe esse tipo de coisa.

- Nós estávamos conversando outro dia sobre os apelidos que as pessoas costumam colocar em suas partes íntimas e então Mackenzie disse sobre Pequeno Grande Homem, Capitão Feliz e O Grande Pecador – Jared disse com um pequeno sorriso se sentando ao lado de Jensen.

- O Grande Pecador? – Jensen repete sarcasticamente – Veja, essa é a razão porque Fred e Kenzie vivem na igreja. Eles não resistem a um bom 'desvio de conduta' – Jensen comenta – Mas ainda me pergunto como ela sabe disso.

- Ela ouviu de Donna – Jared responde mordendo o lábio inferior escondendo um sorriso.

- O que? Minha mãe? Minha irmã e minha mãe comentam esse tipo de coisa? – Jensen agora estava cômico com olhos super arregalados e braços cruzados no peito – E como e pra quê mamãe fala esse tipo de assunto com sua filha mais nova, está além de minha compreensão... – Jensen faz uma careta - Então é meu pai que vou ter que matar! –

Jared dá uma gargalhada e pega novamente a bandeja de cima do criado mudo e se senta de frente para Jensen na cama, cruzando as pernas numa posição de Buda.

- Hummm, isso parece ótimo – Jared diz depois que ele se acomoda.

- Sim, parece – Jensen diz e então um sorriso começa a se espalhar no seu rosto – Café da manhã na cama. Já era hora, afinal eu me casei com um chef de cozinha e ele não se preocupa em alimentar seu marido adequadamente – Jensen provoca.

- Talvez isso seja porque o meu marido sempre acorda com outro tipo de apetite e o tempo é meio curto – Jared responde sorrindo e pega algo na bandeja – Oh, olha aqui, eles colocaram mel e geleia de uva na bandeja. Meus favoritos. Que delícia.

- Humm, eu acho que precisa acrescentar outros ingredientes para fazer seu favorito ficar perfeito – Jensen responde enquanto ele se engatinha na cama em direção à Jared e o puxa num beijo – Sabe o que é uma delícia? – Jensen empurra Jared para se deitar na cama e planta beijos pelo pescoço dele – Você. Você é a coisa mais deliciosa que eu já provei.

Jensen começa a se esfregar por cima de Jared e encosta na bandeja, o que faz a mesma quase cair e é somente os anos de experiência de Jared como garçom que impede um pequeno desastre de leite, café, frutas e pães pelo chão.

- Sugiro que a gente tenha um café da manhã primeiro, e só depois todo esse sexo delicioso – Jared sorri.

- Deveríamos? Não estou com _essa_ fome – Jensen fala preguiçosamente.

- Talvez você não esteja, mas eu estou, gostosão – Jared diz – e eu quero meu mel e minha geleia – Jared vê um sorriso perverso aparecer no rosto de Jensen, e antes que seu marido fale alguma coisa, Jared acrescenta espalhando os doces pela torrada – _esse_tipo de mel e geleia... Humm...Eu terei o seu mel daqui a pouco – Jensen solta uma gargalhada e Jared alegremente pega o seu café enquanto observa Jensen pegar o seu.

**SÁBADO A TARDE **

- Por que não vamos para a esquerda? – Jared diz bruscamente num tom impaciente. Eles estiveram rodando em torno de três horas hoje e, aparentemente, Jensen ainda não tem nenhuma ideia clara para onde seguir e Jared está cansado de ficar sentado ao lado dele, sem fazer absolutamente nada.

Os lábios de Jensen se apertam numa linha fina e quase branca, numa clara tentativa de não esbravejar contra Jared. Não é que Jensen não possa ver que seu marido esteja um pouco aborrecido, mas realmente é necessário que Jared reclame e resmungue sobre cada curva, cada quebra-mola, cada mínimo buraco na pista, cada paisagem a todo instante? Jensen não consegue entender como o clima entre eles pôde mudar tão facilmente de carinhos e afagos esta manhã, para frustração e irritação nesta tarde.

- Esta é a terceira vez que nós passamos por um cruzamento diferente e você toma qualquer direção aleatória. Sem nem ter ideia para onde estamos indo. Então agora, a menos que você tenha uma ideia clara e concreta de onde você quer que a gente vá, por que eu não posso decidir, só para variar? – Jared pergunta duramente.

- Oh, me desculpe. Eu não estava ciente que tínhamos uma votação em curso aqui – Jensen responde.

- Por que você estão tão irritado? É só uma pergunta – Jared diz e Jensen faz um som aborrecido.

- Eu não estou irritado – Jensen diz, no entanto sua voz denuncia o contrário.

- Santo Deus! – Jared bufa e diz baixinho esperando que Jensen não ouça – Foi só uma sugestão do caralho!

Infelizmente Jensen ouviu. E foi a gota d'água sobre se conter.

- Não, não é. Não é só uma sugestão. É uma crítica aberta, uma reclamação desmedida. E eu não me importo com críticas se eu tiver mesmo feito algo errado. Eu sei que tenho meus enormes defeitos, mas desta vez não é o caso – Jensen se torna cada vez mais alterado – Sabe, parece que você anda fazendo um monte de escolhas por si só. Escolhas que claramente não me incluem. Houve uma época que você conversava comigo sobre tudo. Mudanças no cardápio, uma receita nova que eu seria o primeiro a provar, coisas novas para iríamos comprar para nossa casa, mudanças na agenda de cada um, o que faríamos com as crianças. Você falava até mesmo sobre as diferentes terras para se produzir cebolas. No entanto, ultimamente, eu vivo tendo surpresas. É como se você realmente não se importa mais como eu me sinto sobre as coisas, sabe? – Jensen continuava sem nem ao menos tomar uma respiração e sua voz ficava mais irritada – Na última semana, eu ajustei meus horários, saí mais cedo do fórum, transferi uma audiência apenas para me certificar que eu pegaria Robert e Sophia a tempo na escola a fim de podermos jantar com você no restaurante, e então quando chego na escola, descubro que você fez outros acertos sem nem me avisar. Sem ao menos enviar uma maldita mensagem de texto – Jensen estava praticamente rosnando agora.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Jared diz com deboche – Desculpe! Eu. Esqueci. _Minhas. Profundas. __Desculpas – _Jared responde. Imediatamente ele percebe que seu tom de voz só jogou mais gasolina ao fogo.

- Você tem alguma ideia do quão bobo eu tenho me sentido ultimamente, descobrindo que meu marido tem feito escolhas e que ele não sente necessidade de me informar sobre elas, ou pior, não sente necessidade que me incluir nelas? – Jensen dispara.

- Bem, eu pensei que esse final de semana "não-planejado" supostamente era para nos divertimos e recuperarmos o tempo perdido e ficarmos juntos – Jared tenta mudar o foco do assunto.

- Sim, é! Eu estou apenas pontuando uma das coisas que eu tenho percebido sobre você ultimamente.

- Não! Você está me culpando e você não vai calar a boca sobre isso até que eu me declare culpado – Jared responde exasperado – Bem, ok. Eu irei! _Mea Culpa_. Minha inteira culpa. Eu ferrei tudo. Sinto muito. Terminamos agora?

- Não! Não terminamos porque isso que você disse não foi desculpa verdadeira e só para constar eu não estava empurrando você dentro de nada.

- Uau! Realmente você teria me enganado – Jared diz revirando os olhos e Jensen sacode a cabeça.

Jensen gira o volante rapidamente, o que atira Jared contra a porta do carro. Jensen para bruscamente o carro no acostamento da estrada, abre a porta, sai do carro e o contorna em direção ao outro lado, ao lado do passageiro.

- SAIA!– Jensen rosna.

Jared abismado, obedece a ordem de Jensen. Ele não tem certeza do que esperar agora que Jensen está claramente furioso, mas ele não acredita por nenhum segundo que Jensen usará de violência contra ele. E ele não usa. Jensen apenas joga as chaves do carro em direção á Jared, senta no banco do passageiro e prende o cinto de segurança.

- Pois bem Senhor Sabe Tudo. Você tem as chaves. Você é o único com as respostas. Com as decisões. Você dirige – Jensen diz, claramente enfurecido.

- Hein? – Jared ergue as sobrancelhas e dá um rápido sorriso cheio de atônita descrença. Ele não pode de verdade acreditar que Jensen seria tão infantil, mas aparentemente ele é – Tudo bem – Jared diz. Ele vai para detrás de volante e gira a chave.

- Tudo bem – Jensen repete e encara a janela, seus braços cruzados no peito e ele se sente um estúpido de marca maior por ficar tão exaltado, mas seu orgulho o impede de dizer algo sobre isso.

**SÁBADO A NOITE **

- Eu espero que esse lugar esteja bom? - Jared pergunta. O hotel parece bom o suficiente, e o quarto que eles alugaram para passar a noite está limpo.

- Tanto faz – Jensen suspira aborrecido.

- Você vai ficar desse jeito para o resto da noite?

- Ué, você agora também decidirá para mim como eu deveria estar? – Jensen atira em resposta.

- Deixa pra lá – Jared responde no mesmo tom de voz entediado de Jensen usou e se dirige para o banheiro, batendo a porta com força atrás dele, não sendo capaz de lidar por mais nenhum minuto com o mau humor de Jensen.

Jensen ouve o chuveiro sendo ligado e ele se senta na cama. Este definitivamente não foi o romântico e relaxado final de semana que ele tinha imaginado, que ele tinha desejado. Ele tinha esperado que Jared estaria surpreso pela ideia, que ele poderia ver o significado disso tudo, que ele se mostrasse bom humor com tudo. Talvez alguma flexibilidade? Supostamente era para ter sido divertido.

Jared costumava ser aquele que tinha ideias selvagens, repentinas, impulsivas, criativas e divertidas onde eles sempre se metiam. Jensen pegou o mapa. Ele sabe agora onde eles estavam e pôde ver que não estavam muito longe de casa, longe de Los Angeles. Bom. Isso é o que ele fará amanhã logo cedo. Apenas voltar para casa. Para seus filhos, que verdade seja dita, Jensen sente falta como a um membro. É bastante óbvio que Jared está muito mais preocupado sobre o restaurante dele do que sobre qualquer relacionada a Jensen e o casamento deles.

Jensen sente uma dor rasgar seu coração, no entanto ele não tem mais nenhuma energia para fazer algo sobre isso. Ele está cansado de se sentir tão frustrado. Ele se despe. O chuveiro ainda está ligado e correndo. Ele se enfia na cama. O chuveiro ainda corre. Ele suspira profundamente, tenta apagar a dor no seu peito, se deita com as costas viradas pro lado de Jared na cama e desliga as luzes. E o chuveiro continua ligado.

O quarto estava escuro pelo tempo que Jared saiu do chuveiro. Ele tinha tomado banho em poucos minutos, mas ele precisou ficar mais tempo debaixo do chuveiro para organizar seus pensamentos. O que estava errado com ele? O que tinha acontecido durante todo o final de semana? Ele tinha reclamado e resmungado por dois dias seguidos a respeito dos planos de Jensen. O que aconteceu ao jovem que teria amado isso? Houve um tempo que ele teria ficado imensamente feliz que Jensen estaria prestando e dando tanta atenção a ele. Um tempo em que ele teria apenas ficado nos braços de Jensen e teriam feito sexo em qualquer banheiro sujo de um bar de beira de estrada. Um tempo em que tudo que ele teria feito, era puxar seu marido nos braços e cobri-lo de beijos até ver aqueles lindos lábios inchados e os olhos verdes brilharem com amor e adoração.

Ele acendeu o pequeno abajur do seu lado na cama. Ele sabia que Jensen não estava dormindo pois ele podia ouvir o modo que ele respirava. Ele se sentou na borda da cama e ficou olhando as costas de Jensen se sentindo culpado, porque sabia que tinha feito Jensen se sentir miserável. Ele estendeu a mão e gentilmente acariciou as costas de Jensen. Ele pôde sentir Jensen reagir ao toque suave.

- Me desculpe. Eu sinto muito – Jared diz calmamente. Jensen não se mexe e Jared se pergunta se seu marido sequer o ouviu. Jared se deita ao lado de Jensen, apoia um braço sob a cabeça e continua olhando e acariciando as costas de Jensen. Jensen lentamente se vira, se aproxima de Jared e encosta sua testa no ombro do seu marido fechando os olhos.

- Eu sinto muito também. Eu estava sendo um burro – ele beija carinhosamente o braço de Jared.

- Não. Eu sou o único que agiu como um completo idiota – Jared agora está se desculpando gentilmente, enquanto de deita de costas e traz Jensen para junto de si.

- Verdade – Jensen responde, mas seu leve sorriso diz a Jared que ele está brincando.

E então Jared o aperta bem junto de si, enrosca as pernas nele e beija a testa de Jensen, aspirando aquele cheiro que pertence apenas a seu lindo marido. Jensen o abraça um pouco mais apertado, enfia o nariz na curva do pescoço de Jared e permanece acariciando os cabelos macios do moreno. Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas compartilhando o calor e aconchego um do outro. Jared então coloca um dedo sob o queixo de Jensen e o força olhar para ele. Jared sorri.

- Sabe, nós agora temos que ter um bom sexo e fazermos as pazes de forma correta.

- Não! Sério? Nós deveríamos? – Jensen faz uma expressão como se o pensamento sobre sexo o desagradasse.

- As regras dizem isso – Jared beija Jensen.

- E quem somos nós para ferrar com as regras, certo? – Jensen pergunta sorrindo se entregando a outro beijo apaixonado de Jared.

- Concordo. Não há nenhuma razão para lutarmos contra elas – a mão de Jared está atrás da cabeça de Jensen e seus beijos se tornam mais fortes à medida que suas necessidades aumentam.

E porque Jensen não está muito vestido na cama, e ele apenas tinha acabado de sair do banho, é realmente rápido e fácil se livrarem do resto de roupas, e então Jared pode finalmente deixar seu corpo nu sentir todo o calor do corpo de Jensen. Eles se abraçam e Jensen suspira de olhos fechados. É ainda tão delicioso sentir a pele de Jared contra ele, todo musculoso e quente. Jensen geme baixinho quando o pênis de Jared se esfrega contra sua virilha, todo duro e pronto. Jared não perde tempo e sua mão desce pela barriga de Jensen.

Jensen arfa quando Jared segura seu membro junto ao dele e os movimenta juntos. Ele tinha pensado que Jared levaria algum tempo para chegar as vias de fato e iria preferir ficar nas preliminares, mas Jensen realmente não dá a mínima se Jared resolveu ir direto ao ponto. Jared parece ter um único objetivo, ele quer ouvir Jensen implorar por alívio e ele sabe exatamente como fazer isso acontecer. Ele empurra Jensen facilmente de costas, ergue os braços dele acima da cabeça e o segura firmemente pelos pulsos. Jensen fecha os olhos enquanto Jared o segura e começa a se esfregar lentamente por cima dele.

- Não pare! – Jensen sussurra – Não ouse...

Jared o beija, sua língua invade a boca de Jensen e silencia os murmúrios de Jensen com facilidade. Jensen geme e Jared simplesmente ama os barulhos que seu marido faz, os gemidos que mostram o quão excitado ele está e o quão entregue ele fica nos braços de Jared.

Os lábios de Jared abruptamente deixam os de Jensen e o grito de desapontamento de "Não" na boca de Jensen é substituído por um ofegante "Sim" quando ele sente a boca de Jared ir direto pro seu pênis. A boca quente, a língua macia e eficiente de Jared deixam Jensen completamente sem nenhuma capacidade de raciocinar. A partir desse ponto, tudo se torna um borrão, e com a mão no cabelo de Jared ele se entrega totalmente para o êxtase que Jared traz.

**DOMINGO DE MANHÃ**

Jensen repentinamente percebe que há algo muito estranho o acordando porque alguém está mordiscando sua orelha. Jensen tenta abrir os olhos, e o suave "Eu te amo" de Jared faz o cabelo de sua nuca eriçar e envia um arrepio por sua coluna. Jensen sorri e Jared o vira em seus braços para beijá-lo nos lábios.

- Eu amo acordar desse jeito – Jensen está quase ronronando como um gato.

- Imaginei que você gostaria – Jared responde acariciando a bochecha de Jensen – Eu gosto de acordá-lo assim – eles voltam a se beijar.

- Você pediu o café da manhã de novo? – Jensen ficou por cima do corpo de Jared e deixou sua cabeça descansar no ombro de Jared.

- Não. Eu estou certo que essa manhã, teremos que descer e conseguir algo fora do hotel para comer – Jared acaricia as costas de Jensen e completa triste – Infelizmente... Agora, com você assim desse jeito, eu gostaria de não ter ficado tão chateado ontem a noite quando chegamos.

- Sim... Desculpe por isso – Jensen responde, desejando que ele tivesse mantido sua boca fechada, porque agora ele sente o clima mudar de novo.

- Tudo bem – Jared suspira e empurra gentilmente Jensen para fora dele e se senta recostando na cabeceira e vendo Jensen se sentar a frente dele – Eu andei pensando em algumas coisas na noite passada, enquanto você dormia e para ser honesto... Eu sinto muito. Me desculpe de verdade... Eu entendia o que você estava fazendo, mas eu não poderia sequer tentar me juntar a você nesse caminho... Eu me mantive apenas resmungando, apenas arranjando motivos para ficar aborrecido.

- O restaurante é importante para você. Eu deveria ter percebido isso – Jensen se desculpa – Mas eu já entendi isso e hoje nós iremos dirigir de volta para casa. Nós estamos andando em círculos e se nós sairmos por volta de dez horas, nós deveremos estar em casa por volta de duas horas da tarde, e nós chegaremos a tempo de você ficar um pouco com as crianças e ainda ir para o trabalho e tomar as rédeas da situação no restaurante essa noite.

- E nós? - Jared pergunta.

- Esqueça isso. Não é importante. Eu estraguei tudo de um jeito desproporcional – Jensen dá de ombros.

- Não. Você não estragou. Nós estávamos nos perdendo, nos afastando apenas como nós fizemos anos atrás, quando perdemos Elizabeth e pensamos que poderíamos atravessar isso sem estarmos juntos, sem conversar, sem prestar atenção no nosso casamento. Nem com todo problema com Robert a gente se distanciou como estávamos fazendo por esses últimos meses – Jared teve que admitir – E foi uma boa ideia tomar uma providência sobre isso, antes que um de nós, ou ambos, fizéssemos outro erro – Jensen pode imediatamente ouvir a sinceridade e o remorso na voz de Jared.

Jensen se aproxima de Jared e o olha dentro dos olhos. Jared relutantemente segura o olhar. Jensen estende a mão e pega as de Jared entre as suas. Jensen fica acariciando a com o polegar a mão de Jared em silêncio, e então traz ambas as mãos de Jared aos lábios, fecha os olhos e beija. Ele coloca outro beijo sobre a aliança de casamento deles e volta a olhar nos olhos de Jared. Jared está surpreso pela intensidade do gesto simples e fica curioso sobre o que Jensen vai falar. Jensen pode sentir a ansiedade do seu marido.

- Eu não quero fazer isso apenas sobre mim, ou se me sinto ou não negligenciado e o quão eu posso estar certo ou errado. Um tempo atrás, quando nós estávamos tendo problemas, você me acusou de... como foi mesmo que você disse?... Oh, sim... "consumidor de todo oxigênio da sala" e eu jurei naquele dia que eu tentaria mudar, que eu buscaria ser um parceiro melhor para você... Eu tentei... tentei duramente não te desapontar mais, não te deixar achando que você não fosse importante para mim, porque você é Jay. Você e nossos filhos são o meu mundo, a minha vida...

- Eu sei – Jared diz baixinho, apertando a mão de Jensen.

- Isso tem que ser sobre _nós_ e não apenas sobre _mim_.

- Concordo.

- Jared ... – Jensen está prestes a se defender novamente quando ele para com uma carranca – Espere. Você concorda? Sem nenhum argumento?

- Com certeza. Eu tenho feito um monte decisões apenas por mim mesmo, por conta própria sem trocar uma única palavra com você. Se tivesse sido o contrário, você fazendo isso, eu teria criado uma celeuma, uma confusão e acusado que você não estava me tratando como um parceiro, como um marido, como um companheiro de vida... E aqui estou eu, ignorando sua parte em nosso relacionamento e ficando chateado quando você chama minha atenção, quando você tenta me mostrar meu comportamento... Foi bem injusto.

Jensen parece totalmente surpreso pelas desculpas fáceis de Jared e Jared pode perceber isso claramente na expressão e nos olhos confusos de Jensen, e então ele sorri e pega o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos.

- Jen, você fez a coisa certa – Jared diz gentilmente acariciando a bochecha de Jensen com o polegar – Você fez o certo por nós – Jared se inclina e beija Jensen levemente nos lábios e na ponta do nariz.

- Uau! Uau... Eu acho que não estou acostumado com pessoas _ouvindo _o que eu digo – Jensen responde.

Jared sorri ao ligeiro sarcasmo nas palavras e voz de Jensen.

- Tecnicamente falando, eu acho que você pode estar certo e um monte de pessoas não o ouvem, talvez porque você fale demais e não deixe espaço para outros falarem. Inclusive dentro da família Ackles – ele diz divertido enquanto Jensen faz uma carranca.– Mas eu não nasci um Ackles, eu me tornei um.. Então, eu ouço você…às vezes, certo? - Jared não resiste ao biquinho e o beija gentilmente nos lábios.

Quando Jared finalmente interrompe o beijo, Jensen permanece sentado de olhos fechados. Jensen lentamente abre os olhos e mais uma vez Jared apenas ama tudo que consegue ver dentro daquela imensidão verde. E Jared vê uma ponta de insegurança dentro dos olhos de Jensen. Aquilo aperta o peito de Jared, ainda mais quando ele ouve:

- Nós estamos bem, Jay? – Jensen morde o lábio inferior.

- Sim, estamos – Jared acena e diz olhando nos olhos de Jensen – Eu te amo.

- E eu amo você. Eu estava com tanto medo...

- Shhh... Não fale mais nada – Jared novamente o silencia com um suave beijo – Não há nenhuma razão para ficar com medo. Eu recebi sua mensagem em alto, claro e bom som e a maior parte de nosso final de semana pode ter sido ferrado, mas... vamos fazer esse dia o melhor de todos, tá?

Jensen acena e então Jared o empurra de volta para cama e dentro de segundo ele está de novo em cima de Jensen. A mão do loiro, corre suavemente pelas costas do moreno e quando chega na cintura, Jensen o agarra com as duas mãos e o puxa bem apertado contra seu corpo.

- Me ame. Faça amor comigo – Jensen pede.

Ele não precisa dizer duas vezes. A boca de Jared está sobre a dele, faminta, exigente, as mãos de Jared vagueando pelo corpo de Jensen e ele pode sentir a excitação do moreno contra a dele. Membro tocando membro, pele contra pele, pernas se entrelaçando e bocas sendo exploradas.

Os braços de Jensen estão bem apertados em volta de Jared e há um pequeno grito de surpresa vindo de Jared quando Jensen repentinamente vira os dois na cama, ficando por cima de Jared. Eles quase caem da cama, mas Jensen o segura forte e ambos caem na risada ao mesmo tempo, mas Jensen rapidamente cobre a boca de Jared com um beijo molhado e exigente.

Jared afasta completamente os lençóis, deixando ambos expostos na cama, com toda a nudez deles, acaricia as costas de Jensen, até chegar na bunda dele, aperta os músculos firmes lá, provocando a entrada de Jensen. Jensen interrompe o beijo, olha profundamente nos olhos de Jared, acaricia o rosto dele e diz com a voz suave:

- Vamos fazer o melhor deste dia e apenas nos divertir voltando para casa. Ok? – ele sugere e Jared acena com a cabeça e o beija novamente.

Capota do carro abaixada de novo, vento batendo no rosto e cabelos deles, Jensen cantarolando alguma música do Queen, eles viajam calmamente de volta para Los Angeles. Desta vez, ambos estão relaxados, curtindo a vista e fazendo comentários aleatórios sobre algo que veem, sorrindo várias vezes um para outro. Jensen dirige com apenas uma mão, a outra está acariciando a coxa de Jared, e Jared tem a mão por cima do assento do carro, acariciando a nuca de Jensen.

Jared estima que eles estejam em casa em no máximo uma hora e meia, mas de repente ele não sente mais necessidade de estar no restaurante, de estar em casa, mesmo que ele esteja doendo de saudade de seus filhos. Uma placa na estrada informa que há um grande posto de gasolina com uma lanchonete próximo, o que dá a Jared uma ideia. Ele se vira para Jensen e sugere:

- Que tal um café e um sanduíche?

- Isso parece muito bom para mim – Jensen responde, percebendo que seria mesmo muito bom comer alguma coisa. Jensen estaciona e sai rápido do carro. Jared ainda está sentado dentro do carro.

- Você vem ou não Jay? – Jensen pergunta ao ver que Jared reluta em sair do carro.

- Hum, você se importa de ir fazendo os pedidos e eu entro daqui a pouco? Eu quero ligar para o restaurante e o sinal dentro da lanchonete pode ser ruim – Jared dá a Jensen um olhar se desculpando.

- Tudo bem. O que você quer que eu peça para você? – Jensen pergunta despreocupadamente.

- Surpreenda-me – Jared responde com um sorriso, mesmo sabendo que isso era algo perigoso de dizer. Jensen sorri, se inclina e dá um beijo rápido nele antes de se dirigir para a lanchonete.

- Você tem que mudar de faixa, ou você vai perder a saída que temos que entrar – Jensen diz a Jared, que agora está dirigindo.

- Eu sei – Jared responde sorrindo.

- Jared...

- Eu sei Jensen.

- Ah que ótimo! Você perdeu nossa saída. Agora teremos que andar mais cinco quilômetros para fazer o retorno!

- Desculpe – Jared sorri com todas as suas covinhas. Jensen dá um suspiro irritado, mas quando ele vê o sorriso no rosto de Jared ele suspeita de algo.

- Você...você não está planejando voltar para casa? – Jensen rapidamente percebe.

Jared sorri ainda mais amplo.

- E para onde estamos indo? Você tem um plano melhor do que eu tive? – Jensen pergunta curioso.

- Claro que tenho. Eu sou muito melhor nessas coisas de "espontaneidade" do que você. Afinal isso é algo natural para mim – Jared sorri para Jensen – Eu fiz uma reserva para nós no Bacara Resort. Até amanhã a tarde.

- Sério? – Jensen pergunta erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim – Jared responde colocando a mão na coxa dele.

- Quando? – Jensen coloca a mão dele por cima da de Jared, acariciando suavemente.

- Quando eu supostamente liguei para o restaurante na parada para o lanche – Jared traz a mão de Jensen aos lábios e a beija.

- Você é ótimo! – Jensen responde quase em reverência, entrelaçando ainda mais os dedos.

- Eu sei disso – Jared responde sorrindo e pisca seus olhos repetidamente como aquelas moças bobocas convencidas e Jensen dispara a rir.

Ele puxa a mão de Jared em direção a seus lábios e devolve o beijo, se recostando no assento do carro e olhando seu marido levá-los a um de seus hotéis favoritos, aquele hotel onde eles tinham passado a lua de mel, onde eles tinham trocado as alianças certas, onde eles tinham comemorado a gravidez dos seus dois filhos e também a adoção de Sophia. Aquele hotel que eles não tinham estado desde que tiveram que voltar correndo para casa por causa de Alan. Aquele lugar em Santa Barbara também fazia parte da história deles e Jensen sorriu fechando os olhos e sentindo o vento bater no seu rosto.

- Uau! Como eu _amo_ essa vista – Jensen suspira contente depois de abrir as portas do quarto e ver o amplo oceano a sua frente. Jared murmura algo e vem por detrás de Jensen e envolve seus braços em volta da cintura de Jensen.

- É realmente uma vista fantástica, mas eu prefiro outra vista – Jared beija o pescoço de Jensen – uma vista que inclui alguém nu na cama, gemendo e implorando pelo meu pau dentro dele.

- Jantar primeiro. Algo dentro de mim mais tarde – Jensen negocia, inclinando mais o pescoço para Jared continuar beijando ao mesmo tempo que traz a mão de Jared para beijá-la.

- Uma rapidinha, então jantar, e depois mais sexo em qualquer lugar que você queira – Jared faz uma contra-oferta, beijando o rosto de Jensen, indo em direção à orelha e mordiscando. Jensen se vira nos braços do seu marido.

- Hum... Sexo. Jantar. Jacuzzi e depois...

- Fechado. Qualquer coisa. – Jared corta Jensen, não o deixando terminar.

- Não aceite tão rapidamente – Jensen incorpora o modo advogado falando – eu poderia ter sugerido um jogo de buraco no hall do hotel ou então ver um jogo de beisebol na TV.

- Buraco? Beisebol? – Jared repete abraçando mais apertado Jensen – É realmente isso o que você quer? – Jared se esfrega levemente em Jensen.

- Não – Jensen responde sorrindo abraçando Jared pelo pescoço.

- Foi o que pensei. Sou bom em adivinhar pensamentos – Jared o beija levemente nos lábios – Você iria sugerir mais sexo? Na varanda?

- Sim – dessa vez Jensen o puxa para um beijo mais demorado.

- Então eu estava certo ao aceitar tão rapidamente o acordo – Jared fala convencido – Caso encerrado. Tribunal suspenso.

Sem querer desperdiçar mais um segundo com essa discussão inútil, Jared começa empurrar Jensen em direção a enorme cama, e o loiro deita-se rapidamente, arrancando os sapatos com os dedos dos pés e abrindo as pernas para deixar Jared se acomodar entre elas. Rapidamente sua camiseta está no chão, seguida por outras peças de vestuário dele e de Jared.

Eles afastam o grosso edredom que cobre a cama, e sentem a maciez do lençol contra a pele, e então Jensen assume os movimentos. A mão dele está entre as pernas de Jared, tocando provocantemente a entrada de Jared e isso faz com que Jared fique rapidamente excitado e sem conseguir pensar direito. Jared geme quando Jensen tenta enfiar um dedo dentro dele, e Jensen o puxa para um beijo duro, faminto e profundo. Isso faz Jared estremecer, e Jensen alcança o lubrificante que está no criado mudo.

Jensen derrama lubrificante nos seus dedos e começa a enfiá-los dentro de Jared de novo. Os movimentos dos dedos de Jensen levam Jared a loucura, e ele goza tão rápido que ele não consegue sequer avisar Jensen sobre isso, até que seja tarde demais e seu esperma está jorrando sobre a barriga de Jensen. Jared faz um pequeno som de desapontamento mas Jensen apenas ri.

- Bem, você queria uma rapidinha antes do jantar – Jensen dá um apertão no membro de Jared que continua pulsando.

- E claro, você não iria deixar de lado o acordo – Jared diz ofegante.

- Hum-hum.. É só _depois_ do jantar e da Jacuzzi que realmente vai começar o sexo pra lá de gostoso, ardente, onde eu vou fazer você gritar e implorar por misericórdia – Jensen diz sério com um leve tom de provocação.

- Mesmo? Você e qual exército? – Jared brinca.

- Eu não preciso de um exército. Eu já provei que posso submetê-lo a qualquer coisa com apenas uma mão – Jensen responde presunçosamente, mexendo os dedos da mão que ainda estão dentro de Jared.

Jared começa a rir alto, sai de cima de Jensen agarrando o travesseiro e jogando na cabeça de Jensen. Todo o gesto tem um toque de amor e intimidade que pertence apenas a eles. Jensen agarra a mão de Jared e o impede de jogar outro travesseiro. Eles fingem uma luta, não se importando com o esperma na barriga de Jensen que está sendo espalhado pelos lençóis. Quando eles param ofegantes, Jared está em cima de Jensen, respirando pesadamente próximo ao rosto do loiro que sorri brilhantemente. Jared ergue a mão e passa pelos cabelos curtos de Jensen. Ele olha dentro daqueles olhos verdes tão expressivos, se abaixa e beija profundamente seu marido. Quando ele afasta Jensen apenas diz:

- Eu te amo.

- Não mais do que eu – Jared afunda no pescoço de Jensen enquanto sente seu marido o abraçar apertado e beijar seu pescoço.

FIM

**NOTA DO AUTOR – Culpem a música de Bruno Mars e meus dias cansativos no trabalho e em casa para que eu tivesse inspiração para escrever isso. Mais um pedacinho da vida deles: Jensen, Jared (e filhos? ).**

**Quem quiser saber sobre o hotel onde Jensen e Jared foram, acesse aqui: w w w. bacararesort  (claro que sem os espaços. Retire os espaços, copie e cole no seu navegador). Se não aparecer por aqui, basta irem no Google e digitar Bacara Resort, Santa Barbara – California. **

**E por fim, adoraria saber o que vocês pensam sobre minha escrita. Devo continuar a escrever mais sobre eles? **

Vou responder às reviews dos capítulos anteriores aqui. E assim é como eu farei com as reviews que não tem conta no FF, ok? A cada novo capítulo eu respondo por aqui as reviews que forem me deixando. Obrigado. As pessoas que tem conta no FF eu respondo via PM mesmo.

**Reviews deixada no capítulo "Dia das mães"**

**Su Winchester** Não, não, não vale chorar! Hehehe.. Não era essa minha intenção, juro.. Mas acho que seu choro é de alegria né? Então tá valendo, certo? Fico contente que você esteja gostando dessa saga de Jensen, Jared e a pequena família deles.

E não se preocupe em cadastrar, eu respondo todas as reviews de um jeito ou de outro.

Abração, Max.

**Cleia** Obrigado por comentar. Fico contente que tenha gostado desse meu 'verse'. Sim, eu vou continuar e espero que você tenha gostado desse novo capítulo, de mais uma pequena parte da vida deles. E não, não tenho twitter, mas estou pensando em criar um. Ainda não me decidi. Tenho e-mail onde vc pode conversar comigo, meu e-mail se encontra no final do capítulo 5 da minha fanfic "Seguir em Frente". E sobre Angel, eu já estou escrevendo a continuação. Muito obrigado. Abração, Max.

**Reviews deixadas no capítulo "E existem as perguntas"**

**Su Winchester ** Uau, que honra! Fico feliz que meus textos traga tão bons sentimentos em você! E eu acredito sim que um dia o amor possa vencer todo e qualquer preconceito. Luto diariamente para isso, e consegui parte disso na minha vida pessoal. E sim Robert adora seus papais, e é muito, mas muito inteligente. Alan e Donna são os típicos avós, os avós que toda e qualquer criança merece ter. E a medida que eu for escrevendo mais sobre esse verse, vc vai saber o que houve no passado. Espero que tenha gostado de mais esse pedacinho aqui sobre essa família. Obrigado por ler e comentar. Abração.

**Cleia** Ahh obrigado! Muito obrigado! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e vi que você leu Dia das Mães. Eu não sei onde você estava, mas espero que continue por aqui, apreciando minhas humildes palavras e pensamentos. Muito obrigado por seu comentário tão gentil. Abração, Max.


	5. Resfriado

Título: **Resfriado...**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Pairing: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic com citações de slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Beta:** Claudia Winchester**

Sumário:** J2familyverse... Todo mundo fica gripado um dia e precisa de ajuda, certo? Mas, e se isso se torna algo mais que uma gripe?... **

OBSERVAÇÕES SOBRE A FIC:

**- Outra parte da história e Jensen e Jared. Eu estou chamando essa história de J2familyverse. Aqui nessa parte, eles estão no início do relacionamento, sem filhos, Jared ainda um estudante de culinária e Jensen um advogado workholic. Pode ser lida separadamente.**

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

Jared espirra de novo e Jensen sacode a cabeça.

- Você não pode trabalhar hoje Jared.

- E o que eu deveria fazer Jen? Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de perder outro dia de trabalho. Da última vez que eu verifiquei, eu ganhava por hora e não tenho emprego fixo. Preciso do dinheiro, você sabe disso.

- Não é muito higiênico – Jensen diz na falta de outro argumento.

- Talvez não, mas... – Jared assua o nariz – Mas eu tenho de pagar minha mensalidade na escola de culinária antes do final do mês e eu não tenho ainda o dinheiro suficiente... – Jared diz calmamente.

- Eu já te falei... - Jensen começa, mas Jared coloca um dedo nos lábios dele.

- Eu sei – Ele diz amigavelmente – Mas isso não é o que eu quero.

- Qual é Jared? Você simplesmente pegou uma gripe de David e agora precisa voltar para cama, descansar, tomar líquidos e não trabalhar por uns dois dias. E se no final do mês você não puder pagar a mensalidade da escola, eu te ajudarei com isso. Não é como se você estivesse tirando vantagem de algo ou de mim. Agora pegue a porra do telefone, ligue para San Estephe e diga a eles que você está muito doente para trabalhar – Jensen exige.

Com um suspiro, Jared pega o telefone. Ele está muito cansado para lutar contra Jensen nesse assunto. O loiro acena e ouve enquanto Jared explica suas razões para não aparecer no trabalho hoje. No momento que o moreno desliga o telefone ele parece mais verde, pálido e cansado.

- Eles ficaram bravos Jay? – Jensen pergunta.

- Não, muito pelo contrário. Eles querem que eu fique bem rapidamente e para isso eu preciso descansar e ficar na cama. É só que... Oh! – Jared se levanta rápido e corre para o banheiro para esvaziar seu estômago e Jensen sacode a cabeça, sabendo que ele provavelmente se sentirá mais miserável em poucas horas. Jensen pega o telefone.

- Mãe? Você tem mais sopa de galinha? – Jensen pergunta mordendo o lábio inferior – Não. Não para mim. É Jared...

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

De algum modo Jared não está surpreso ao ouvir a batida na porta do quarto.

- Você está decente? – Donna pergunta sem entrar no quarto.

- Morto conta como decente? – Jared pergunta de volta. Donna entra no quarto parando no meio do caminho para olhá-lo.

- Sua aparência está horrível, mas eu acredito que você já se sente melhor. Certo? – Donna diz enquanto se aproxima da cama.

- Sim, um pouco melhor – Jared responde cansado e se recostando na cabeceira.

- Bom, isso é muito bom. Nada melhor do que sopa de galinha, feita com muito amor por sua sogra predileta – Donna diz sorrindo enquanto coloca a bandeja no colo de Jared. – Vamos lá, coma um pouco mais, grandão. – Ela ordena. Jared sorri, admitindo que ele não teria coragem para desobedecê-la nesse momento.

- Jensen já está em casa? – Ele pergunta quando olha para o relógio e vê que são quase sete da noite.

- Sim, ele já está em casa há algumas horas. - Donna responde enquanto pega uma camiseta para Jared trocar.

- Cadê ele? – Jared pergunta enquanto devolve a bandeja a Donna e pega a camiseta limpa.

- No sofá, descansando um pouco – Donna responde enquanto o ajuda a levantar para que ele vá até o banheiro.

- Ele faz você ficar por aqui, cuidando das coisas enquanto ele dorme esparramado no sofá? – Jared pergunta em voz alta e um pouco indignado. Donna sacode a cabeça.

- Claro que não Jared! Ele veio para casa no meio da tarde com um pouco de febre e depois ele se sentiu doente assim como você esteve ontem – Donna responde.

- Jen? Ele está bem agora? Por que ninguém me disse nada? – Jared diz preocupado, saindo do quarto em direção à sala para checar seu namorado.

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

Donna geme cansada quando ouve a batida na porta do quarto dela. Sua cabeça está prestes a explodir, mas ela consegue dizer "Entre" antes de puxar os cobertores em volta dela e se afundar nos travesseiros.

- Ei mamãe, como está se sentindo? – Jensen pergunta com a voz rouca depois de um leve acesso de tosse. Donna apenas resmunga em resposta.

- Eu trouxe um pouco de sopa de galinha para minha sogra predileta. Eu mesmo fiz – Jared diz sorrindo, colocando a tigela de sopa na mesinha de cabeceira – Coma. Fiz com muito carinho e acho que isso fará você se sentir melhor. Alguém me disse isso.

- Tem certeza? – Donna dá a tigela um olhar desconfiado e Jared ri, vendo Jensen se sentar na cama e tocar sua garganta fechando os olhos.

- Sim, tenho – Jared sorri e ouve Pamela e David correr para dentro do quarto.

- Pam! Dave! Deixe a vovó descansar – Lisa entra rápido no quarto sendo seguida por Josh.

- Mas a vovó leu histórias para mim quando eu estava doente e agora quero ler para ela – Pamela protesta.

- Ah, deixe-a ler uma história para vovó – Jensen diz a Lisa.

- Ah, vocês... Minha cabeça está prestes a explodir. Então, a menos que vocês queiram tirar os restos de meu cérebro das paredes do quarto, deem o fora daqui. Todos, exceto Pam e Dave. Eu quero ouvir a história - Donna de algum modo consegue impor autoridade mesmo de cama – Vocês vão ficar na cama comigo, certo meus amores? – E as duas crianças acenaram vigorosamente.

- Tudo bem... Dave seja legal com a vovó. E Pam, ela está com dor de cabeça, então não fale alto ok? – Josh avisa às crianças e se inclina em direção à mãe, beijando-a na testa – Te amo, mamãe.

- Eu também te amo mãe – Jensen diz ainda rouco. Donna aceita os beijos de ambos os filhos e toca a testa de Jensen para checar se ele não tem febre – Estou bem mãe, só ainda rouco. O pior já passou.

- Eu sei, mas não custa fazer uma verificação extra – Donna sorriu e completou séria – Você nos deu um susto Jensen.

- Eu sei. Mas eu estou mesmo bem. Jared é um ótimo enfermeiro além de brilhante cozinheiro – Jensen começou a se levantar indo em direção à porta do quarto.

Jared ficou um pouco mais, se aproximou da cama de Donna, se sentando e pegando as mãos dela nas suas. Ele disse timidamente.

- Obrigado por estar lá por mim quando eu estava doente. Obrigado por cuidar de mim enquanto Jensen esteve doente, por ter se preocupado comigo quando seu filho estava tão doente. Faz muito tempo desde que alguém cuidou de mim. Obrigado, Donna.

Donna o puxou para mais perto e o abraçou apertado. Jared correspondeu ao abraço e viu quando Donna o afastou, pegando seu rosto entre as mãos, dizendo suavemente.

- Bem, isso foi ideia de Jensen primeiro. Ele me pediu para cuidar de você porque ele estava apavorado que você piorasse. Ele não queria que você ficasse sozinho enquanto ele tinha que trabalhar. E ele sabe que eu tenho pensado em você como outro filho...

Ela pode ver que Jared está surpreso com essas palavras.

- Se você apenas deixasse de ser tão orgulhoso e permitisse que Jensen cuidasse de você, na verdade se tornaria mais que um filho na minha vida, você seria alguém por quem eu serei eternamente grata e protegerei com minha vida. Alguém que faz o meu filho feliz merece ser amado tanto quanto eu amo Jensen – Ela diz e Jared sorri.

- Eu não estou dizendo que sim, mas eu poderia gostar disso. De permitir que Jensen cuide de mim – Ele confessa. Jared dá a Donna um beijo na testa e deixa o quarto. Antes de ele sair completamente Donna completa.

- Obrigada Jared. Obrigada por cuidar dele quando ele esteve tão doente e eu não pude fazer isso. Obrigada, obrigada por fazê-lo feliz, por fazer o meu menino sorrir tanto.

- Não há de que. Eu só tento retribuir o que ele me dá – Jared sorri com todas as covinhas e enquanto ele começa a fechar a porta ele ouve Dave perguntar à avó espantado.

- Vovó, sua cabeça vai mesmo explodir? Porque isso seria muito legal... - Jared continua sorrindo enquanto fecha a porta.

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

Jared chega à cozinha e encontra Lisa e Josh conversando. Lisa está fazendo algo para comer e Josh está sentado tomando vinho. Eles sorriem para ele e Josh oferece uma taça de vinho que Jared recusa.

- Onde está Jensen? – Jared pergunta com uma leve carranca.

- Ele está na sala de TV. Disse que estava cansado e que iria deitar um pouco – Lisa disse e acrescentou em seguida vendo o olhar preocupado de Jared – Ele está bem Jared, só um pouco cansado, o que é normal depois de tudo que ele passou.

Jared resmungou algo para Josh e Lisa e se apressou em direção à sala de TV para checar Jensen. Quando ele chegou lá, o loiro estava deitado no sofá, com um cobertor em cima dele e o aparelho de som estava ligado, baixinho, tocando uma música. Jared logo reconheceu Queen. A música tocando era _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_, e estava no fim. Em seguida começou "_Love of My Life_". Jensen estava com os olhos fechados e Jared ficou observando seu namorado.

Jensen ainda respirava com certa dificuldade, mas ao menos o cinza tinha sumido do rosto. Ele estava mais magro, afinal ele apenas começou a comer comida de verdade há pouco mais de uma semana. As olheiras ainda estavam lá, mas eram visivelmente menores. Jared ainda assim o achou o homem mais lindo do mundo. Enquanto o observava dormir, seu coração se encheu de um calor profundo, e pareceu inchar no peito. Jared se aproximou do sofá, se sentou na mesinha de centro e ficou olhando seu namorado por mais um tempo. E inevitavelmente as lembranças daquela noite e daqueles dias o invadiram.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Jared acordou com o som de um forte acesso de tosse. E a tosse não vinha dele. Ele já estava se sentindo muito melhor, mas Jensen ainda tinha febre e se recusou a ir para o hospital, dizendo que era apenas um resfriado. Isso já durava três dias. Jared se sentou na cama e tentou ajudar seu namorado. Mas a tosse não cessava e Jensen estava começando a ficar azul. Jared começou a entrar em pânico. A tosse parou um pouco e Jensen respirou ofegante, isso não durou mais que poucos segundos e outro acesso de tosse mais violento recomeçou. Dessa vez Jensen estava desfalecendo e Jared pegou o telefone, ligando para o serviço de emergência. _

_Quando os paramédicos chegaram, Jared segurava um Jensen desacordado nos braços, com os lábios azuis e um filete de sangue escorrendo pela boca. A respiração era rápida e parecia não atingir os pulmões. Jared só chorava e pedia a Deus que Jensen ficasse bem. _

_Os paramédicos o afastaram, e Jared repentinamente sentiu um frio violento o atingir. Esse frio circundou o coração dele e ameaçou engoli-lo. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jensen que agora tinha uma máscara de oxigênio no rosto, um soro no braço e um dos paramédicos ligava mais aparelhos nele, escutando com o estetoscópio os pulmões. Jensen ainda não tinha acordado. Jared saiu do seu estupor quando uma mão atingiu seu rosto e ele olhou para a mulher que o sacudia. A dor do tapa começou a se espalhar pelo rosto, mas ele a ouvia agora._

_- Ele tem alguma alergia a algum medicamento? Ele está desacordado por quanto tempo? O que aconteceu? – A mulher perguntava_

_- Eu.. eu... não... não... – Depois de outra sacudida, Jared conseguiu responder – Não, ele não tem nenhuma alergia, não que eu saiba. Donna deve saber melhor que eu... Ele nunca ficou doente – Jared sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas – Ele está desacordado pelo tempo que vocês levaram para chegar aqui. Eu acordei com o barulho de tosse e ele não parou de tossir, até ficar azul e eu pensei que ele estava morrendo, que ele estivesse... – Jared não conseguiu continuar._

_- Ok, tudo bem. Estamos levando-o para o hospital. Você é o que dele? Algum familiar? – A mulher perguntou._

_- Eu sou o namorado dele. Ele é... – Jared olhou enquanto eles colocavam Jensen na maca e o levavam para a ambulância – Ele é a minha vida. _

_- Acho melhor você ligar para algum parente. O hospital não vai permitir você ter acesso a nada dele._

_- O que? – Jared não entendia o que ela dizia, e a mulher repetiu algo sobre ligar para família._

_Jared não sabe como chegou ao hospital, mas ele o fez. Não sabia sequer como a família de Jensen soube de algo. E pelo tempo que ele chegou lá, Josh já estava por lá, e em seguida Donna e Alan chegaram. Donna abraçou Jared enquanto ele chorava copiosamente nos braços dela. Alan saiu em busca de informações, enquanto Josh estava ao telefone, provavelmente falando com Lisa ou Mackenzie. Alan retornou dizendo apenas que os médicos estavam com Jensen e que viriam falar com eles assim que pudessem. _

_Quando uma médica saiu pela porta que tinham levado Jensen, algumas horas depois, Jared correu até ela como um raio. Sendo seguido por Donna, Alan, Josh e agora Christian que veio assim que soube._

_- Como ele está? O que aconteceu? Eu posso vê-lo? Ele vai ficar bem? Ele está acordado? O que era aquele sangue todo? – Jared falava rápido e quase chorando de novo._

_- Calma. Eu sou a Drª Miller – A médica se apresentou – E você é?_

_- Ele é o namorado do meu filho. E eu sou Alan Ackles, o pai de Jensen._

_- Ok, tudo bem – Drª Miller disse acenando com a cabeça – Vamos todos nos sentar. Vou explicar a todos vocês o estado do Sr. Ackles._

_A médica então começou a explicar que Jensen estava com forte e resistente pneumonia nos dois pulmões, associada a uma coqueluche violenta. O sangue era porque a tosse foi tão forte que estourou vasos na garganta e nos pulmões. Mas que isso estava sendo monitorado. Ele teve sorte que o sangue não foi parar nos pulmões, porque então seu quadro poderia se complicar e ele teria que ser operado. A médica explicou que ele ficaria numa Unidade de Tratamento Semi-Intensiva até os níveis de oxigênio no sangue se aproximarem do normal. A taxa de oxigenação dele tinha chegado a níveis muito perigosos. Depois disso ele terá que ficar num quarto isolado, por mais sete dias, que é o período de incubação da coqueluche. A tosse provocada por ambas as doenças afetam a garganta e ele está com dores nessa região que com certeza irá machucar mais, por isso ele não poderá comer nada que não seja líquido ou por administração intravenosa. Isso iria depender de como Jensen reagiria à medicação. À medida que a médica ia falando, Jared só pensava no fato que seu namorado iria ficar sozinho, num quarto de hospital, sem ninguém por perto. _

_- Eu não vou poder vê-lo? Ficar com ele? – Jared perguntou suavemente e todos olharam para ele._

_- Infelizmente não – A médica disse pesarosa - Ele não poderá ter qualquer contato com ninguém por sete dias. Vocês poderão vê-lo pelo vidro. E nós iremos mantê-lo sedado a maior parte do tempo para evitar que mais prejuízos sejam feitos a seu corpo. Sinto muito._

_- Okay. Tudo bem – Jared parecia uma criança perdida – Apenas faça-o ficar bem, tá? E eu vou ficar o tempo todo com ele, mesmo que seja do lado de fora. Ele não vai ficar sozinho. De jeito nenhum – Jared olhou para Donna – Você sabe que ele detesta ficar sozinho. E num hospital, ele pode entrar em pânico. E eu acho que não seria uma boa ele ter um ataque de pânico, né?_

_Donna concordou e limpou uma lágrima. Alan a abraçou e todos terminaram de ouvir as recomendações médicas. Como todos tiveram contato com Jensen, ela pediu que todos se submetessem a um exame clínico e que ficassem observando caso surgissem sintomas como tosse, febre e vômitos._

_Depois que todos foram testados, eles seguiram para casa. Foi uma verdadeira luta fazer Jared ir para casa de Donna e Alan. E foi só depois que Alan prometeu trazê-lo logo que o sol apontasse, é que Jared concordou em deixar o hospital. _

_Os demais dias foram de espera e ansiedade. Jared ficava no corredor do hospital e olhava Jensen pelo vidro, e algumas vezes Jensen sorria para ele, mas em seguida outro acesso de tosse o acometia e ele era amparado por uma enfermeira até vomitar e ficar tão fraco que voltava a dormir. Jared queria quebrar aquela janela, entrar no quarto e abraçar Jensen. Ele nunca se sentiu tão impotente. Felizmente ninguém mais desenvolveu a doença. E depois de sete dias, Jensen saiu do quarto isolado e foi para um quarto comum._

_A coqueluche tinha ido embora, mas a pneumonia ainda estava um pouco resistente. Quando Jared pôde tocar em Jensen novamente, ele apenas tocou a mão dele tremulamente e caiu no choro. O loiro se esforçou para se sentar na cama do hospital e o puxou para perto. Jared o abraçou e eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro, enquanto Donna acariciava do outro lado da cama os cabelos do filho. _

_Levou mais três dias para que Jensen pudesse falar e começar a engolir algo novamente. E levou mais cinco dias até os médicos dizerem que ele estava fora de perigo e pronto para ir para casa, desde que ele seguisse todas as ordens médicas. Jared nunca se sentiu mais feliz em toda sua vida, e ele se comprometeu a fazer com que Jensen seguisse a risca o que foi dito pelos médicos._

_Quando eles chegaram em casa, Alan, Donna, Josh, Lisa, as crianças, Mackenzie, Christian e mais algumas pessoas estavam lá, com o apartamento deles impecavelmente limpo e uma faixa colorida escrito "Seja Bem Vindo, Tio Jen". Uma sopa de frango foi feita especialmente para ele. Jared viu Jensen sorrir amplamente, os olhos brilharem e ele agradeceu a cada uma das pessoas presentes. Quando ele terminou de cumprimentar o último, Jensen estava exausto, com uma leve falta de ar e a testa com um suor frio. Jared e Donna colocaram todo mundo para fora e levaram Jensen para o quarto, o colocando na cama. Naquela noite Jared ficou o tempo todo olhando seu namorado dormir. Com medo que ele tivesse uma recaída e voltasse ao hospital._

_Quando os primeiros raios de sol apontaram, Jensen acordou e viu Jared sentado na poltrona do quarto, com uma revista no colo, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. O cansaço era visível e Jensen sentiu uma pontada de culpa. _

_- Você pode atender ao pedido de um cara que está em recuperação, Jay? – Jensen perguntou com a voz ainda muito rouca._

_Jared jogou a revista no chão, se levantou num pulo e correu para cama._

_- O que foi? O que você precisa? Você está bem? – Jared colocou a mão na testa de Jensen para checar se ele tinha febre – Está sentindo alguma dor? Falta de ar? Alguma..._

_- Shhh.. Silêncio Jay. – Jensen pegou a mão do seu namorado, a beijou e colocou de encontro a seu rosto – Eu quero te pedir algo e quero que me prometa que vai cumprir._

_- Qualquer coisa que você queira, Jen – Jared acariciou com o polegar a bochecha do seu namorado – Basta me pedir. Mas você está bem?_

_- Sim Jay, eu estou bem – Jensen sorriu e afastou as cobertas – Vem cá. Deita aqui. Perto de mim. Eu quero que você durma um pouco. Comigo._

_Jared olhou confuso para o loiro, inclinou a cabeça e enrugou a testa._

_- Qual é Padalecki? Vai recusar o pedido de um cara que acabou de sair do hospital e que precisa do namorado do lado? – Jensen segurava o cobertor no alto esperando por Jared – Vamos lá, Jay. Você precisa descansar. Você está exausto e eu estou com saudade de você, de dormir com você. Vem cá. _

_Jared pensou em protestar, mas seu corpo estava no limite. Suas emoções estavam borbulhando e seu cansaço prestes a explodir. Mas o que o convenceu foi o olhar de expectativa de Jensen. O brilho naqueles olhos lindos o convenceu a se deitar do lado do seu namorado._

_Jared se aproximou da cama e o loiro se deitou de costas, deixando que Jared se deitasse se recostando nele. Jared apenas ficou próximo, quase que com medo de tocar Jensen. O loiro se virou um pouco, puxou um resistente Jared para junto de si e beijou a testa do moreno._

_- Eu disse dormir comigo e não perto de mim. Vem cá – Jensen o abraçou, enlaçou as pernas deles, colocou a cabeça de Jared no seu ombro e começou a acariciar os cabelos macios do moreno – Isso, é assim que eu quero. E agora trate de dormir e descansar. Eu não vou a lugar a nenhum._

_Jared estava um pouco tenso, mas à medida que Jensen acariciava os cabelos dele, ele foi relaxando, fechou os olhos, abraçou um pouco mais apertado o loiro e sentiu o cheiro de Jensen. Aproximou-se mais e enfiou o nariz na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro. Deu um beijo leve lá e ficou quieto. O silêncio do quarto os envolveu._

_- Eu achei que iria perder você – Jared disse baixinho e Jensen sentiu uma lágrima molhar sua pele do pescoço - Eu nunca mais quero sentir esse pavor paralisante de novo. Nunca mais quero ver você desse jeito. Eu não sei o que faria sem você, Jen. Eu te amo tanto, tanto._

_- Eu também te amo, Jay – Jensen continuava acariciando os cabelos dele e deu um beijo prolongado na testa do moreno – E eu prometo que não vou mais te assustar assim, ok? Agora me prometa que vai descansar. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu só quero ficar assim com você. Durma Jay._

_Jensen esperou a respiração de Jared se acalmar e só então se entregou ao sono também._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

E agora Jared estava aqui, olhando seu namorado dormir. Ele parecia tão relaxado, mesmo com as marcas da doença ainda visíveis, Jensen parecia muito melhor que alguns dias atrás. Jared se assustou ao ouvir uma voz rouca.

- É melhor você deixar de ser idiota e vir deitar aqui comigo. Preciso do meu enfermeiro preferido – Jensen sorriu e levantou o cobertor – E claro que você também poderia me fazer voltar a acreditar que ainda podemos fazer sexo. Ao menos eu sei que meu pau ainda pode ficar duro.

- Jensen você está na casa de seus pais! Comporte-se! – Jared tirou os sapatos e começou a se deitar do lado de Jensen que se ajeitou para ter Jared bem perto de si – E lembre-se. Nada de exercícios extenuantes. Você precisa descansar e recuperar suas forças.

- Bem, um boquete não é cansativo. Você poderia fazer isso e eu fico aqui deitado, quietinho. Depois eu retribuo o favor. Isso não é cansativo – Jensen dizia enquanto beijava a nuca de Jared e ouvia o outro gemer – E você sabe que quando é para fazer sexo oral, somos uma dupla e tanto Jay.

- Pode ser, mas não no meu sofá, Jensen Ross – Alan entrou na sala e disse se sentando na outra poltrona – Lembre-se das regras dessa casa. Sexo apenas nos quartos e em silêncio.

Jared escondeu o rosto de vergonha nas almofadas, enquanto Jensen gargalhava e Alan continuou dizendo pegando o controle remoto.

- Agora desligue essa música e vamos ver algo que possa distrair vocês dois de algo tão mundano como sexo.

Jared gemeu de novo e Jensen apenas voltou a rir enquanto Alan ligava a TV e na tela apareceu uma cena tórrida da série Queer as Folk, entre Justin e Brian. Alan sacudiu a cabeça exasperado e apenas começou a mudar de canal, enquanto Jensen gargalhava.

Jared se esqueceu de tudo o mais. Apenas aquele som, aquele riso o invadiu. E ele agradeceu aos céus por ter Jensen ali com ele, com o mesmo humor de sempre e ainda sendo _todo _Jensen. Jared olhou para seu namorado.

- Eu vou deixar de ser um estúpido orgulhoso – Jared beijou levemente os lábios de Jensen – Vou deixar que você me ajude quando eu precisar, ok? E quero o mesmo de você. Tudo bem?

Jensen olhou demoradamente para ele e sorriu. Inclinou-se e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado. E eu também vou pedir a sua ajuda quando precisar. Combinado? – Jared respondeu com um beijo igualmente apaixonado. Eles foram interrompidos por Alan que disse tentando soar bravo mas falhando completamente:

- Já disse que não no meu sofá, rapazes!

**THE END**

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

**NOTAS EXTRAS DO AUTOR:**

**PRA QUEM NÃO SABIA E ESTAVA LENDO MINHA LONG FIC SEGUIR EM FRENTE: eu retirei a fanfic do ar e estou apenas enviando PDF para quem pede via meu e-mail. Meu e-mail é: maxguevera2005 (arroba) gmail (ponto) com  
Tenho twitter também e é: (arroba) MaxG2005 **

Agradecendo do fundo do meu coração à minha beta nessa fic. Muito obrigado! Mesmo! Você foi de uma ajuda extrema. Bjos (meu e de Doc!)

Respondendo aqui as reviews sem cadastro no fanfiction e que foram deixadas no último cápitulo, Final de Semana.

**HALLEY PADALECKIACKLES **Você tem razão. Muitas vezes apenas precisamos de uma pequena pausa e termos tempo para nós mesmos.. Muito obrigado por ler e comentar.. Muito obrigado mesmo! Abração, Max.

**Cleia ** Obrigado a você por ler e tirar um tempo para comentar.. Eu realmente espero que esse novo capítulo possa te agradar também. Abração, Max.

**Su Winchester ** Eu penso que vc já tem a resposta sobre Seguir em Frente, certo? XD.. Um grande abraço, Max. E muito obrigado.


	6. Cupcakes

Título: **Cupcakes**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Pairing: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertencem. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Beta:** Eve Ackles**

Sumário:** J2familyverse... Jensen pede a Jared para assar cupcakes para ele.,. mas tudo tem seu preço **

OBSERVAÇÕES SOBRE A FIC:

**- Outra parte da história e Jensen e Jared. Eu estou chamando essa história de J2familyverse. Aqui nessa parte, eles estão no início do relacionamento, sem filhos, Jared ainda um estudante de culinária e Jensen um advogado workholic. Pode ser lida separadamente.**

RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS NO FINAL DA FIC.

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

Jensen entra na cozinha e vê Jared fazendo algo no balcão da pia. Ele se aproxima do seu namorado e coloca os braços em volta da cintura dele. Jensen enfia o nariz no pescoço de Jared aspirando o cheiro cítrico lá.

- Alguma coisa cheira bem aqui... e a comida também – Jensen diz.

Jared olha por cima do ombro para seu namorado.

- Você quer algo de mim – o moreno conclui.

- Um cara não pode cumprimentar seu lindo namorado sem ser imediatamente suspeito de ter segundas intenções? – Jensen pergunta. Jared não responde imediatamente, porque a receita que ele está testando para sua próxima aula requer sua atenção, mas depois ele se vira e olha para Jensen.

- Eu conheço você... – Jared começa e é interrompido

- Já era tempo, depois de dois anos juntos – Jensen sorri.

- ... e você quer algo de mim. Desesperadamente. – Jared conclui.

- Não é….desesperadamente… É mais… Eu não sei.. Desesperado é uma palavra errada, mas….

- Eu sei que você é um advogado Jen, então pare de picuinha – Jared ordena.

- Você não está num dia bom? – Jensen tenta sondar.

- Eu estava... até que você entrou na cozinha e tentou conseguir algo de mim usando táticas equivocadas.

- Hum... Acho que isso não seria tão difícil...? Você certamente pode fazer isso de olhos fechados – Jensen cuidadosamente promete.

- O que é Jensen? – Jared realmente quer saber o que é agora.

- Faz uma fornada de cupcakes com cobertura vermelho vinho?... Aqueles de chocolate recheado com creme de morango? Eu tenho me vangloriado sobre eles no escritório e agora eles querem prová-los...

- Sério Jensen? Escritório? Você está seriamente me pedindo para assar cupcakes para um bando de republicanos recalcados e preconceituosos que trabalham naquele escritório, que pensam que eu sou um cidadão de segunda classe e que 90% deles abertamente fazem campanha política e apoiam políticos que querem me negar o direito de casar com o homem que eu amo? – Jared pergunta num tom de voz alto. Jensen encolhe.

- Justin diz que ele não tem nada contra você e que ele apoia políticos que estão tentando fazer uma vida melhor e mais fácil para gays e lésbicas. Embora eu pense que o sermão que ele teve do seu irmão abertamente e orgulhosamente gay, Jason, deu a ele um empurrão nessa direção – Jensen explica, mostrando que o presidente da firma de advocacia era diferente de alguns no escritório – Então... Por favor, por favor, por favor? – Jensen implora como uma criança de seis anos e olha com aqueles lindos olhos verdes em direção à Jared, e o moreno sente suas defesas ruir.

Aqueles olhos brilhantes e cheio de esperança são difíceis de resistir. E quando eles vinham acompanhados de um sorriso, era praticamente infalível. Jared não conseguia manter suas posições iniciais quando Jensen usava esse truque.

- Tudo bem... Eu verei o que eu posso fazer – Jared responde sem compromisso.

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

- E então? Eles gostaram? – Jared pergunta, assim que Jensen entra no apartamento.

- Sim. Várias mulheres querem casar com você – Jensen responde desabotoando a camisa.

- Isso me faria um bem danado além de ser tudo que quero – Jared brinca.

- Alguns homens estão reconsiderando as escolhas deles – Jensen sorri e se inclina para um beijo na bochecha de Jared.

- Rá! Agora estamos falando a mesma língua – Jared solta uma risada alta.

- Você fez um excelente trabalho com os cupcakes – Jensen o cumprimenta antes de ir em direção ao quarto deles.

- Você ainda me deve a minha recompensa – Jared o lembra, rindo e Jensen para e olha seu namorado.

- Eu não me esqueci – ele responde.

- Você vai cozinhar durante toda semana... – Jared agora ri maliciosamente.

- Eu sei – Jensen suspira,

- Não adianta tentar uma negociação para sair disso – Jared grita em direção ao quarto.

O apartamento ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos até que uma voz aborrecida disse:

- Isso não estava nos planos – Jensen fala – Eu tive que ir até San Estephe pegar esses... – e ele sai do quarto, vestindo uma das jaquetas de cheff de Jared e também carrega um chapéu de cozinheiro. Jared começa a gargalhar enquanto Jensen rapidamente vai para a cozinha.

- Só por ver isso valeu a pena ter cozinhado para um bando de republicanos – Jared diz e ainda rindo, ele vai em direção à cozinha para ver Jensen cozinhar.

Quando Jared chega até a cozinha, ele quase engasga ao ver Jensen de costas, mexendo algo no fogão e dançando ao som de "Do You Wanna Touch Me ". Mas não foi isso que quase o fez engasgar. E sim a bunda do seu namorado. Ela estava lá, toda a vista, grandiosa e bem torneada. Jensen tinha tirado as calças e estava cozinhando apenas com a jaqueta de chef, mostrando toda a beleza do seu traseiro. Ante aquela visão esplêndida, o pênis de Jared deu um puxão dentro das calças largas que ele usava e começou a endurecer. Jared ficou sem fala.

- Apreciando a vista Jay? – Jensen pergunta sem se virar e continuando a dançar de forma provocante, remexendo os quadris fazendo Jared engolir seco.

- Isso é golpe baixo Jen – Jared se aproxima e enlaça Jensen pela cintura, o apertando para que ele sentisse o que estava por baixo das calças.

Jensen empinou levemente a bunda, se esfregando ao som da música e ouviu Jared gemer apertando um pouco mais com uma mão e com a outra tentando alcançar o pênis de Jensen. Jensen riu levemente e sentiu Jared acariciar a cabeça do seu pênis. Ele segurou o gemido e continuou dançando, se esfregando um pouco mais.

Num gesto súbito, ele se afastou de Jared e foi dançando em direção à geladeira, ainda empinando a bunda. Ele ouviu seu namorado bufar em frustração e sorriu.

- Qual é Jay! Eu tenho que fazer o jantar. Não foi esse o trato? – Jensen voltou para o balcão da cozinha, segurando o recipiente que continha ingredientes para salada.

Jared olhou para Jensen cheio de desejo, esfregando seu pênis por cima das calças e disse numa voz rouca.

- O trato não incluía você assim, todo lindo e disponível para mim – Jared lambeu os lábios enquanto Jensen levantou levemente a parte frontal da jaqueta e ele pode ver o pênis do seu namorado todo duro, rosado e apontando em direção ao abdômen do loiro.

- É? Quer que eu coloque as calças de volta? – Jensen se aproximou de Jared e o beijou firme e urgente. Jared gemeu dentro da boca do loiro enquanto Jensen fodia a boca do moreno com a língua. Jensen parou o beijo abruptamente e Jared rosnou em frustração.

Jensen voltou ao balcão e continuou remexendo os quadris. Jared continuou olhando avidamente, engoliu em seco, lambeu os lábios e cruzou a distância entre eles, num segundo. Ele agarrou Jensen pela cintura de um jeito firme e rápido, virou seu namorado em direção a ele e o olhou dentro dos olhos. Os olhos de Jensen expressavam um brilho fogoso, e ele sorria.

- Ouse colocar essas calças de novo e eu não respondo por mim – Jared disse se inclinando para beijar quase que de forma violenta aqueles lábios inchados e macios.

Jensen gemeu em resposta e enlaçou o pescoço de Jared o puxando para perto de si e roçando seu pênis rígido contra a dureza de Jared dentro das calças. Jensen quebrou o beijo e disse ofegante.

- E o que diabos você ainda está fazendo com as suas calças, Jay?

Jared rapidamente se desfez das calças e Jensen gemeu alto ante a visão do seu lindo namorado em frente dele, gloriosamente nu e expondo sua virilidade inebriante. Jared puxou Jensen, o agarrou pelas nádegas, e começou a esfregar seus pênis juntos. Jensen se entregou por completo, não conseguindo raciocinar e muito menos falar algo coerente. Ele apenas sentiu Jared o virar, empurrar seu corpo para dobrar e então automaticamente se curvou sobre a mesa, apoiando as mãos, abrindo as pernas e empinando sua bunda, para dar a seu namorado total acesso.

Jared pensou que iria gozar apenas por ver Jensen fazer isso. Mas rapidamente ele se aproximou do loiro, tocando com os dedos aquele delicioso buraco exposto. Jared se surpreendeu ao ver que o loiro estava lubrificado e relaxado.

- Hum.,. Andou fazendo planos e os executando, Sr Ackles? – Jared perguntou deslizando o dedo dentro de Jensen que gemia fracamente.

- Eu... eu... apenas queria partir logo para sobremesa... – Jensen se contorceu ao sentir Jared tirar os dedos e começar a penetrá-lo.

Jared segurou Jensen pelos quadris e penetrou profundamente. Ele sentiu seu namorado gemer, e empurrar a bunda em direção a ele, o que fez uma onda selvagem correr dentro de Jared. O moreno então se curvou, ajustou sua posição e estocou de forma vigorosa, arrancando um rosnado do loiro. Jared continuou suas estocadas e Jensen prazerosamente seguiu o ritmo do moreno.

Os quadris de Jensen certamente teriam marcas de dedos depois, mas ele não dava a mínima. O que realmente importava era a sensação de Jared o esticando e o penetrando. Era Jared o preenchendo cada vez mais e mais profundo. O que importava era que Jared estava falando coisas que não faziam o menor sentido para Jensen, mas que o estava deixando louco. Jensen começou a massagear o próprio membro, de forma rápida e vigorosa, no mesmo ritmo que Jared o penetrava. Não demorou muito para ele gozar e Jared sentiu seu pênis ser apertado dentro do calor úmido de Jensen. Ele não se segurou e com uma última estocada violenta, ele também gozou. Gozou e sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem enquanto continuava a se movimentar em direção a Jensen. Os espasmos que os músculos de Jensen faziam em torno de seu pênis era algo que com certeza um dia mataria Jared. Jared se curvou por cima de Jensen, enquanto o loiro se apoiava melhor na mesa com os cotovelos e relaxava um pouco seu peso.

Quando ambos voltaram a respirar um pouco mais próximo ao ritmo normal, Jared beijou o ombro de Jensen, enfiou seu nariz no pescoço do loiro e beijou profundamente o local onde ele ainda podia sentir a pulsação do namorado. Jensen começou a sorrir.

- Ok, eu só espero que na torta de maçã, eu possa ficar por cima Jay – Jared resmungou algo como "que?" – Sim, eu agora preciso que você faça algumas tortas de maçã.

Jared começou a gargalhar e Jensen se juntou a ele enquanto eles se endireitavam e se aproximavam um do outro, se abraçando e se beijando de forma apaixonada.

- E pensar que isso foi apenas por uns poucos cupcakes? – Jared disse suavemente – Eu te amo.

- É? Me ama tanto quanto eu te amo? – Jensen disse sentando-se em cima da mesa, abrindo as pernas e trazendo Jared para perto de si.

Jared se encaixou no meio das pernas do loiro, o abraçou pelo tronco enquanto Jensen o enlaçava pelo pescoço e o beijava lentamente.

- E você é um cozinheiro muito sexy, mas sinceramente? – Jared disse sorrindo – Acho que você, nu com apenas uma gravata e... – e ele foi interrompido por um Jensen que enroscou as pernas em volta da cintura dele e o beijou famintamente.

**THE END**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**NOTAS EXTRAS DO AUTOR:**

**PRA QUEM NÃO SABIA E ESTAVA LENDO MINHA LONG FIC SEGUIR EM FRENTE: eu retirei a fanfic do ar e estou apenas enviando PDF para quem pede via meu e-mail. Meu e-mail é: maxguevera2005 (arroba) gmail (ponto) com  
Tenho twitter também e é: (arroba) MaxG2005 **

Agradecendo do fundo do meu coração à minha beta nessa fic. Muito obrigado! Mesmo! Você foi de uma ajuda extrema. Bjos (meu e de Doc!)

Respondendo aqui as reviews sem cadastro no fanfiction e que foram deixadas no último capítulo, Resfriado. e nos demais capítulos desse verse.

**AQUI ESTÃO AS REVIEWS DEIXADAS EM RESFRIADO:**

**Thas ** Muito obrigado por ler e comentar! E fico contente que você tenha gostado da história. Espero que tenha lido as outras que fazem parte desse verse! E sim, Jensen é muito safadinho e atiradinho né? Gosto dele assim! XD

E sobre Seguir em Frente, não sei se vc já enviou o e-mail e muito menos se eu já respondi, me dê um toque ok?

Imagina! Sua review não ficou nada meia-boca, e vc não é ruim nada. Só o fato de tirar um tempo para comentar já me deixa muito agradecido. Abração, Max.

**Paty Winchester ** Muito obrigado por ler e comentar. Te mandando review por aqui pq vc não recebe via FF. E sim, Deus nos livre de ficar doente né? Um abração, Max.

**Rose ** Obrigado por ler e comentar.. Muito obrigado.. E eu estou adorando escrever sobre essa família, escrever esse verse. Espero que tenha também gostado desse último. Novamente muito obrigado. Abração, Max.

**Eve ** E obrigado a você por ser sempre tão bacana.. Obrigado por tirar um tempo para comentar quando eu sou tão relapso qto a isso. Me perdoe.. Sua review é sempre algo muito bom de ler.. Muito mesmo... E sim, todo mundo nessa fic fica doente, e claro que o Jensen se ferrou mais! Huahua.. Mas ele tem um enfermeiro e tanto , hein? E Jensen é um perv! Huahauahua.. Ainda bem o que pai conhece o filho que tem! E beijos de volta pra vc.. (DE mim e de Doc).. Max.

**Ana Lucia** Nossa espero que isso seja um bom vício! Huahua.. Obrigado por tirar um tempo para ler e comentar.. Muito obrigado mesmo... E pode apostar que em minhas fics sempre haverá esse apoio mútuo, essa cumplicidade dos dois.. Adoro isso! Hehehe.. E a mãe do Jensen nesse verse é algo fenomenal, adoro essa mulher.. E o Alan é mesmo uma figura! Hehehe.. Obrigado de novo, abração, Max.

**Guest ** Muito obrigado por ler e comentar e ainda por cima fazer um comentário tão maravilhoso. Eu realmente queria saber seu nome para agradecer direito. :(

Sim, na fic todos dando sustos uns nos outros... Doença pegou de forma generalizada né? XD Mas ainda bem que todos se saíram bem! E vc tem razão, Donna é uma mãezona.. Uma coisa de mulher maravilhosa.. (Inspirada abertamente na minha mãe XD)... E uma avó fantástica...  
Vc tem razão, Jared é uma gostosura de homem perfeito! XD E Jensen? Sem comentários! E vc ainda que eles fizessem uma exibição de sexo oral? Acho que Jared teria um ataque histérico e iria morrer de vergonha! Huahuahua.. Novamente muito obrigado por ler e tirar um tempo para comentar! Abração, Max.


	7. Dia Ruim

Título: **Dia Ruim**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Pairing: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertencem. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic com citações de slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Beta:** Eve Ackles (Muito obrigado querida!)  
**

Sumário:** J2familyverse... ****Então, você não só teve um dia ruim, como também, não pode comer sua comida favorita como algum tipo de consolo.**

OBSERVAÇÕES SOBRE A FIC:

**- Outra parte da história e Jensen e Jared. Eu estou chamando essa história de J2familyverse. Aqui nessa parte, eles não têm filhos e apenas é mostrado um dia comum na vida deles. Pode ser lida separadamente.**

RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS NO FINAL DA FIC.

**XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

Jensen parece irritado ao ver Jared, quando o moreno entra no apartamento deles.

- Você está em casa – a voz dele não é muito acolhedora, enquanto ele mexe com algo na cozinha.

- Sim. Eu tirei o resto da noite de folga – Jared responde, se sentindo tão bem vindo quando uma mosca morta num prato de sopa.

- O. – Jared tenta descobrir se o uso de apenas uma letra como resposta sinaliza que Jensen está com raiva ou desapontado. E então um cheiro bate direto no seu nariz afiado.

- É pizza que eu estou cheirando? – Jared pergunta, repentinamente percebendo a fonte de irritação de Jensen e então franze a testa. Infelizmente Jensen capta o olhar no rosto de Jared também.

- Sim, e me faz um favor. Fecha o bico sobre as calorias, sobre o quão ruim esse tipo de queijo é para meu colesterol, sobre o quanto estou me matando por estar comendo essas bombas calóricas e cheia de porcaria não-saudável, sobre o quanto eu deveria ser mais atento ao que como, e bla bla bla. Se você quer uma fatia também, por favor, sem sermão. Apenas pegue um pedaço e coma sem resmungar. Eu preciso desse tipo de comida como consolo. E tem que ser **agora, nesse exato momento**! - Jensen deixa bem claro para Jared.

- Mesmo? – agora é a vez de Jensen perceber em qual grau Jared ficou insultado por suas palavras.

- Eu estou exausto... – Jensen suspira e se joga no sofá e pelo modo que ele está espalhado no móvel amplo e confortável, Jared percebe que Jensen não tem nenhuma intenção de se levantar tão cedo e talvez nunca mais.

- É tão ruim? – Jared pergunta gentilmente, desaparecendo dentro da cozinha.

- Hum.. – Jensen apenas murmura – Se eu tivesse sabido que meu cliente não era só estúpido, mas também uma besta ambulante também, eu não teria pego esse caso. Eu posso lidar com estupidez desse nível. Foi o fato que eu tive que lidar com um super-melindroso-afetado advogado do outro lado e um juiz com algum pequeno problema de memória que fez desse caso uma verdadeira tortura judicial. Foi algo extremamente difícil e muito, mas muito desgastante. – Jensen continuou dizendo com a voz cansada mas um pouco alterada - Entre meu cliente, o advogado e o juiz, eu senti como se eu não tivesse pego não apenas um, mas três paredes de concreto. O dia todo! – Jensen falou irritado – Então...pensando que você estaria trabalhando esta noite, eu me permiti um pedaço de pizza, o qual comprei vindo para casa, achando que eu poderia comer tranquilamente e remoendo meu...

- Uau! Desculpe por tirar uma noite de folga – Jared sarcasticamente se desculpa e Jensen imediatamente se sente culpado.

- Eu não me importo de dividir... – ele diz para compensar sua falta de gentileza e tato – mas também eu sei como você se sente sobre essas bombas-calóricas e como você tenta para que eu seja mais saudável e tudo mais, e eu realmente, de verdade, agradeço sua preocupação comigo.. De verdade mesmo, mas... não esta noite, Jay – Jensen suspira de novo e Jared pode ouvir na voz do seu namorado que ele está muito cansado até mesmo para debater.

- Qualquer coisa que você queira – Jared dá de ombros e entra de novo na sala.

- Quer uma fatia? – Jensen oferece.

- Claro que quero. – Jared coloca uma tigela de salada que ele rapidamente preparou, na frente de Jensen, na mesa de centro. – Você quer que eu divida isso com você? – Jared pergunta suavemente e Jensen não pode evitar sorrir.

- Sempre – ele responde suavemente, percebendo que Jared, de uma forma muito doce, está oferecendo a ele muito mais que uma tigela de salada.

- E então? Você venceu? – Jared pergunta depois que eles terminam a primeira fatia.

- Sim, claro que eu venci. Mas foi um longo debate, uma longa audiência e eu fui interrompido ao menos cinco milhões de vezes – Jensen viu Jared erguer a sobrancelha e ignorou – O outro advogado apenas rebatia cada palavra, frase que eu elaborava e argumentava detalhadamente cada ponto que eu levantava, como se estivesse dando uma aula para crianças de sete anos de idade. Ele fazia ressalvas em cada ponto. E o juiz no início voltava a cada ponto no inquérito, nos fazendo reler cada linha do processo. Mas depois de um certo tempo, até mesmo o juiz começou a ficar aborrecido e chateado com isso...e de algum modo isso acabou sendo MINHA culpa!

- Poxa! Que saco!...Mas ao menos você venceu e... – Jared foi interrompido por um rosnado.

- Sim venci...e agora meu cliente está com raiva...

- Por que você o caso dele? – Jared pergunta intrigado.

- Sim. Ele agora pensa que eu deveria ter pedido muito mais dinheiro, já que eu ganhei de forma tão fácil – Jensen sacode sua cabeça em descrença.

Jared se aproxima de Jensen no sofá e começa a acariciar os cabelos curtos do seu namorado, passando o dedo entre eles.

- Eu tenho certeza que você fez o melhor que pôde – ele diz e Jensen faz um pequeno som de concordância porque ele tinha apenas colocado um grande pedaço de pizza na sua boca. Jared sorri suavemente, incapaz de resistir amando esse homem. Jared continua acariciando Jensen, agora na nuca.

- E Jay...Obrigado por isso – Jensen murmura ao mesmo que se abaixa para pegar a tigela de salada, e em seguida começa a catar especificamente os tomates cereja da salada.

- De nada. Mas vamos lá, coma toda a salada, não apenas os tomates cerejas.

- Eu vou comer – Jensen promete vagamente, dando a Jared um olhar duvidoso.

Jared percebe e sorri. Ele pega outro pedaço de pizza e se ajeita de um jeito, claramente convidando Jensen para se juntar a ele. Jensen apoia suas costas no peito de Jared, continua catando os tomates da salada, enquanto se permite relaxar sentindo o calor do corpo de Jared.

- E então, como foi seu dia? – Jensen de repente pergunta.

- Eu simplesmente **não **deveria ter saído da cama esta manhã... Eu derrubei uma panela cheia de sopa. Eu coloquei os ingredientes errados num prato de peixe. Eu. – Jared supirou – eu só fiz uma bagunça geral hoje. Foi uma zona.

- Eu conheço a sensação. Essa é a razão pela qual eu vim para casa no estado que eu estava – Jensen vira a cabeça de forma a olhar Jared – Desculpe se eu fui grosseiro com você. Eu amo o fato que você está em casa comigo agora e que nós podemos conversar em paz – Jensen diz num tom de desculpas. Jared sorri e brinca com seu pedaço de pizza.

- É uma boa pizza. Muito saborosa. – ele diz meio que relutante, tendo que admitir que isto não é tão ruim afinal.

- Você não está mais bravo comigo? – Jensen pergunta com olhos verdes brilhando em esperança, como se fosse uma criança pega num ato travesso.

- Não. Isso é muito delicioso para ficar bravo com você – Jared diz sorrindo amplamente, aprofundando sua covinhas e esperando que Jensen entenda o recado.

- Eu te amo, Jay – Jensen diz, se esticando todo para beijar Jared.

Quando eles começam a se beijar, Jensen desajeitadamente coloca a tigela de salada em cima da mesinha e se posiciona por cima de Jared no sofá. O beijo tem gosto de queijo, e também de algo que só pertence a Jensen, algo que apenas o homem em seus braços tem. Então Jared decide que esse tipo de comida pode servir de consolo de vez em quando, principalmente se isso levar a ter Jensen por cima dele, o tocando e espalhando beijos molhados pelo seu corpo como o loiro está fazendo agora.

Jensen se afasta um pouco, permanecendo por cima de Jared, um joelho de cada lado do corpo do homem, olhando com puro desejo aquele homem deitado e espalhado no sofá. Jared se mexe lentamente e Jensen geme. Rapidamente o loiro retira a gravata e a camisa e Jared faz o mesmo com sua camiseta.

Jensen abre o zíper da calça do moreno, Jared levanta levemente os quadris e Jensen abaixa as calças jeans dele juntamente com as cuecas até o meio das coxas. O pênis de Jared já está endurecido, e posicionado de um jeito que diz claramente a Jensen "Chupa". Jared ergue os braços e se remexe de novo. Jensen não resiste e com um rosnado se abaixa e começa a lamber o pênis do moreno. Jared não segura o gemido, e leva as mãos na nuca do seu namorado, dizendo claramente que quer Jensen o chupando. Jensen não se faz de tímido e começa a chupar a cabeça do pênis do seu namorado. Jared geme mais alto e isso provoca uma torção no pênis duro de Jensen.

Jensen continua saboreando Jared como se aquela fosse a melhor refeição do planeta. O loiro continua fazendo movimentos com a boca que está deixando Jared sem raciocinar. O loiro então começa a passar a língua lentamente na fenda do pênis de Jared, ao mesmo tempo que começa a se masturbar. Jared perde completamente o controle e agarra a cabeça do seu namorado, estocando na boca de Jensen, como se aquele fosse o melhor lugar do mundo para que seu membro ficasse. Jensen relaxa e deixa Jared foder sua boca. O mesmo ritmo que Jared impõe, ele também faz a si mesmo. Jared então goza com um grito, Jensen vem em seguida, gemendo e ao mesmo tempo engolindo o sêmen de Jared. Quando Jensen termina de apreciar o gosto de Jared, ele rasteja por cima do seu namorado, e o beija apaixonadamente. Quando eles se separam, eles se olham por uns minutos, cada um perdido dentro do olhar do outro. Jared observa quando Jensen abre um sorriso, olhos brilhando com diversão.

- Puta que pariu Jay. Essa sim é uma comida que serve de consolo. – Jensen diz com a voz rouca, enquanto Jared o abraça. – E vamos combinar que é uma bomba calórica, e você não pode reclamar. – Jared então joga a cabeça para trás e solta uma gargalhada

**THE END**

******XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

**RESPONDENDO ÀS REVIEWS.. (Se por acaso, esqueci de alguém, basta me dar um toque ok? Não foi de propósito.)**

**LENOX **(Comentou em Cupcakes): Muito obrigado por comentar! Eu fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando das minhas histórias. E sim, vc tem razão, Cupcakes foi muito divertido, afinal eu amei escrever .. Amo escrever tudo sobre esses dois! Eles são um casal muito, mas muito divertido. E agradeço por acompanhar Seguir em Frente. Enviei os capítulos finais por email, caso vc não tenha recebido, deixe-me saber, que eu mando novamente.

Obrigado de novo,

Max.

**ANA LÚCIA** (Comentou em Cupcakes): Isso aí! Haja fôlego! E muito, muito obrigado por comentar.. E sim, o Jensen é bem safadinho.. hehehe.. Quando vc encontrar um cozinheiro assim, pode avisar viu? Bjos pra vc tb.. Max.


	8. Proposta Indecente

Título: **Proposta Indecente**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Pairing: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Beta:** Eve Ackles (muito, muito, muito, muito obrigado!)**

Sumário:** J2familyverse... E tudo tem seu preço...**

OBSERVAÇÕES SOBRE A FIC:

**- Outra parte da história e Jensen e Jared. Eu estou chamando essa história de J2familyverse. Leia a introdução para entender a dinâmica da fic. **

RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS NO FINAL DA FIC.

**XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

Eles estão na sala, Jared sentado na porção mais longa do sofá, na chaise longue, com as pernas esticadas apoiadas em almofadas e lendo um livro. Jensen estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada nas coxas de Jared, descansando, depois de se exercitar na academia. Ele tinha acabado de sair do banho e usava apenas calças de pijamas. Jared também só usava bermudas, e estava profundamente concentrado no livro que lia.

- Jared? – Jensen começa a dizer suavemente. Jared finge ignorá-lo porque não quer parar sua leitura. Afinal ele não tem muito tempo para ler. Jensen se levanta, se senta de lado no sofá, braço apoiado no encosto, uma perna dobrada debaixo de si e insiste novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais alto e Jared sabe que não pode mais fingir que não está escutando seu marido chamá-lo.

- O que? – Jared tenta não soar muito aborrecido.

- A que preço você dormiria com outro cara? – Jensen pergunta diretamente, sem nem piscar.

- Desculpe-me? Como é que é? – Jared pergunta meio incrédulo.

- O que um cara teria que pagar a você para que você fosse para cama com ele? – Jensen volta a perguntar como se aquilo fosse um assunto rotineiro.

- Alguém está tentando me comprar? – a ideia claramente faz Jared repugnar.

Jensen sacode a cabeça em negação e explica:

- Não, não é nada disso. Nós estávamos falando no escritório sobre esse assunto hoje. A que preço você concordaria em dormir com alguém? Algumas garotas disseram que elas iriam por um milhão de dólares, algumas disseram que isso dependeria de quem pedisse isso e tal...

- E você? – Jared está curioso agora. Ele fecha o livro.

- Eu disse que eu não teria nenhum problema em dormir com alguém... mas que eu deixaria você decidir comigo qual o montante seria pago para...

- Uau, que pessoa legal e justa você é, querido! – Jared responde sarcasticamente.

- Bem, veja só Jay... Você não iria querer que eu conseguisse um preço justo pelos meus serviços? – Jensen provoca rindo maliciosamente.

- Para ser bem honesto com você... – Jared se aproxima lentamente de Jensen dizendo baixinho – Eu não iria querer compartilhar você com ninguém – ele sorri e olha diretamente nos olhos verdes de seu marido – Então... Quanto me custaria para ter seus serviços exclusivamente para mim?

- Sr Padalecki-Ackles?! – Jensen sorri amplamente – Você não está sendo um pouco egoísta demais?

- Quando se refere a você e a seu corpo, eu não sou egoísta suficiente – Jared diz gravemente e puxa Jensen pela cintura e o coloca no seu colo. Jensen senta no colo de Jared de frente para ele, deixa seus braços pendurarem frouxamente em volta do pescoço do moreno, começa acariciar os cabelos de seu marido e passa a língua pelos lábios. Jared o beija com paixão, forçando Jensen a abrir a boca, enroscando suas línguas numa dança provocante.

- Eu tenho uma proposta digamos... um tanto melhor – Jared sussurra no ouvido de Jensen, que a essa altura está dando leves mordidas no ombro do seu marido e gemendo.

Jensen se remexe um pouco no colo do moreno e pode sentir a porção dura embaixo de si e já imagina o que Jared vai propor, mas ele está disposto a ouvir o que pensa ser uma boa oferta. Jared então sorri, continua dizendo roucamente no ouvido de Jensen:

- Que tal nós irmos para cama e...

- Eu oferecer meus serviços gratuitamente? – Jensen diz sussurrando.

- Agora temos uma linha de pensamento muito interessante... – Jared responde com riso provocante e com um movimento repentino, empurra Jensen no sofá – Mas pensando bem, eu não sei se consigo esperar até que a gente chegue ao quarto... Eu quero você bem aqui. Agora...

- Não consigo me lembrar da última vez que nós fizemos isso no sofá – Jensen sorri mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Então eu terei que refrescar sua memória – Jared diz mostrando todas as suas covinhas – e a minha também!

Jensen sentiu a mão de Jared se mexer entre suas pernas e ele geme fracamente. Na hora que o polegar de Jared acaricia toda sua ereção, Jensen morde os lábios, se segurando para não implorar ao moreno para se mexer mais rápido, mas Jared já sabe que ele tem o loiro completamente entregue em suas mãos. Ele pode sentir Jensen estremecer sob seu toque enquanto despe seu marido, beijando cada sarda que encontra pelo caminho, o preparando lentamente para recebê-lo.

No momento que Jared desliza seu pênis dentro de Jensen, o loiro se rende com um suspiro satisfeito que faz o moreno sorrir abertamente. Ele conhece Jensen muito bem. Ele se abaixa e beija a curva do pescoço de seu marido, dando leves chupões e os dedos do loiro agarram o cabelo de Jared enquanto se empurra em direção ao moreno. Jared entende o recado, e aprofunda suas estocadas dentro de Jensen e a julgar pela abertura dos lábios do seu marido, Jared sabe que Jensen não vai aguentar por muito tempo.

Jensen mantém uma mão presa aos cabelos de Jared e a outra firmemente agarrada á bunda do moreno, fazendo o corpo deles ficarem firmemente juntos, os beijos se tornarem mais íntimos e Jared se move mais rápido, estocando profundamente e gemendo de satisfação. De repente as unhas de Jensen pressionam sua pele bronzeada. Jared pode sentir seu marido se enrijecer levemente abaixo dele e gemer alto, e essa reação é um catalisador para que Jared entre na mesma sintonia de Jensen e libere seu orgasmo.

Calmamente apreciando o momento deles, após terem feito amor, Jensen e Jared permanecem nos braços um do outro, pernas entrelaçadas e braços segurando um ao outro. O sofá é um pouco pequeno para os dois homens ficarem lá, deitados, mas eles usam isso como desculpa para ficarem mais juntos e abraçados. Os dedos de Jared brincam com fios de cabelos curtos de Jensen, ao mesmo tempo em que acaricia a testa suada do loiro.

- Isto… – Jensen responde carinhosamente.

- O que? – Jared responde beijando a testa de Jensen.

- Isto é o que custaria a você para que eu fosse todo seu, para que você me tivesse totalmente a seu dispor. E seria uma posse vitalícia – Jensen o abraçou um pouco mais apertado – Seu corpo perto do meu, suas mãos me tocando em todo lugar e um monte de beijo – Jensen se ergue um pouco e beija apaixonadamente os lábios de Jared.

- Eu te amo muito, sabia disso? – Jared sorri quando vê os olhos de Jensen brilhar como duas esmeraldas. Ele sabe que dinheiro nenhum do mundo poderia comprar o que ele tinha com Jensen, o que eles estavam construindo juntos.

Ele fechou os olhos e ficou ali sentindo Jensen respirar suavemente na sua pele, sabendo que propostas podem ser plenamente indecentes, desde que compartilhadas com quem você ama.

THE END..

**XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

**NOTAS EXTRAS E RESPOSTAS ÀS REVIEWS..**

Sim, eu ando sumido, mas é por motivo de força maior. Leia-se trabalho, reforma em casa e processo de recuperação da minha saúde (esse último já de volta à antiga forma).

Sim, eu ainda estou escrevendo.. Apenas não tanto quanto eu gostaria, mas ainda faço. E eu espero que vocês ainda gostem do que escrevo! XD.. Fiquem a vontade para sugerir ou pedir algo.

E muito, muito obrigado a todos que me desejaram melhoras. Agradeço do fundo do meu coração.

Vamos às respostas das reviews do último capítulo, Dia Ruim.

**Totosay de Cueca:** Obrigado por tirar um tempo de deixar um comentário. Isso me motiva a escrever mais.. Obrigado mesmo. E sim, vc tem razão, ninguém deixa o pobre do Jensen falar! Kkkkk.. E sobre o que você deseja: uma hora eu escrevo o capítulo como eles se conheceram ok? Assim que eu tiver um tempo, faço isso.. Obrigado pela sugestão. Abração.

**Lenox:** Obrigado por tirar um tempo e deixar um comentário. Isso me deixa profundamente feliz. E vc é sempre muito gentil. Obrigado mesmo. E vc tem toda razão, degustar essas coisitas é muiiiiito bom, né não? E sério que vc ainda não recebeu os capítulos finais? Me manda um email, que eu envio pra você. Desculpe por isso.. E novamente, obrigado, espero que você goste desse capítulo também. Abração.

**Masinha:** Obrigado por tirar um tempo e deixar um comentário.. Obrigado mesmo. E outro obrigado pelo comentário tão gentil e animador! Vc me deixa encabulado com tantos elogios.. Me deixa mesmo.. Não mereço tanto.. E desculpe a demora, mas eu expliquei os motivos disso. XD.. Eu tb adoro escrever sobre Jensen estressado e um Jared tão mais relaxado.. É uma delícia de escrever.. Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Abração.


	9. Valentine's Day

Título: **Valentine's day**** em 2022**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Pairing: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Beta:** Eu mesmo. Todos os erros são meus.**

Sumário:** J2familyverse...Bem, aqui é uma parte do futuro de Jensen e Jared...**

OBSERVAÇÕES SOBRE A FIC:

**- Outra parte da história e Jensen e Jared. Eu estou chamando essa história de J2familyverse. Leia a introdução para entender a dinâmica da fic. **

**Nessa parte aqui Robert está com 20 anos, na faculdade. Sophia tem 16 anos. ( eles nem aparecem, é só pra situar vocês no tempo)**

**E para quem não sabe, Valentine's Day é o Dia dos Namorados nos EUA, mas não significa apenas comemorações entre duas pessoas de forma amorosa, e sim muitas vezes, envolve a família. Comemora-se com a família também.**

RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS NO FINAL DA FIC.

**XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

Com um gemido alto, Jensen decide que ele não tem energia para se mexer, e permanece quieto, onde está na cama.

- Como é que o sexo com você fica melhor a cada vez...? – ele ouve Jared perguntar do banheiro.

- Eu tenho um bom parceiro no crime – Jensen responde preguiçosamente, abraçando seu travesseiro, enquanto o moreno volta pra cama e se deita ao lado dele.

Jared encosta seu corpo nu junto ao de Jensen, e começa a brincar carinhosamente com as costas de seu marido, enquanto o loiro se encosta mais no moreno e ronrona como um gato.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, Jens – Jared murmura satisfeito contra o ombro de Jensen. Ele sente o loiro sorrir.

- Oh! Tá certo. Tinha me esquecido qual foi a razão de nossa espontânea traquinagem no sexo – Jensen sorri fazendo uma careta logo em seguida ao se lembrar de onde tudo isso começou. No sofá. E isso quase lhe deu um estiramento muscular nas costas.

- Ah, a velhice, hein? – Jared ri alto.

- Acho que isso é o que você tem quando você se casa um cara jovem – Jensen suspira – Eu amo meus filhos, sinto falta de Robert aqui conosco cada minuto do dia, estou morrendo de saudades de Sophia, que graças a Deus chega em casa amanhã, mas é maravilhoso não tê-los em casa nesse exato momento e poder celebrar o dia dos namorados, na cama com você. Não tem nada melhor no mundo do que ter você, assim, nu e todo meu. Exclusivamente meu, Jay

- Ah Jen, não seja tão injusto, nós tivemos ótimos dia dos namorados com as crianças também – Jared defende gentilmente – eles não querem comemorar conosco agora. Somos velhos e 'fora de moda'. Robert tem sua vida em San Francisco agora, e Soph tem as 'amigas'.

- Sim, você tem razão. Tivemos ótimos momentos com eles – Jensen sorriu, se virando e olhando Jared – Como quando Robert trouxe para nós aquela caixa em forma de coração cheia com todos os tipos de chocolate...

- Quem mesmo comeu a maioria dos chocolates? – Jared perguntou

- Robert! – Jensen e Jared responderam simultaneamente, ambos rindo alto se lembrando de quando o filho pegou a caixa de doces, levando para o quarto.

- E aquela vez que ganhamos o primeiro cartão de Sophia? – Jared fala com saudades.

- Foi uma graça. Todas aquelas cores, porque segundo nossa amada filha, "Não podia ser rosa, porque meus 'papas' não são mulheres" – Jensen também sorriu e completou com carinho na voz – Ela tinha apenas cinco anos e estava aprendendo a ler e escrever. A letrinha dela era toda descoordenada, torta, mas eu nunca vi um "Amo meus babas" mais lindo em toda minha vida. Lembra que levou muito tempo para que ela aprendesse a diferença entre as letras b e p? Que tivemos muitos 'babas' ao invés de 'papas'?

- Tá vendo seu rabugento? Nós tivemos ótimos Dia dos Namorados – Jared suspirou, e languidamente começa a beijar Jensen nos ombros, indo em direção ao pescoço.

- Sim, eles não foram tão ruins – Jensen concorda meio que gemendo, quando sente Jared beijar perto da orelha.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá – Jared de repente pára de beijar seu marido e fala rindo – Qual foi o **melhor** dia dos namorados que você já teve? Comigo ou não, não me importo… - Jared meio que o desafia.

Enquanto Jared dá a Jensen algum tempo para pensar, ele rola para o lado da cama, pegando a garrafa de vinho em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e derramando a bebida nas duas taças que estavam lá, pegando-as e estendendo uma delas para Jensen, que aceita com um sorriso agradecido, se sentando nu no meio da cama.

- O melhor? – Jensen fala fazendo um pequeno bico– Ah, isso é fácil. Foi há alguns anos. Bem antes de você e eu nos casarmos. Eu estava meio que namorando um ator que não tinha saído do armário e a gente tinha discutido...

- Sério? – Jared pergunta, bebericando o vinho, fingindo não saber sobre Mark Flynn.

- ... e eu fui convencido a ir num encontro às cegas.

- Não! Você? Nunca! – Jared ria – E o discurso de "não preciso que ninguém me arranje encontros às cegas"?

- Pois é – Jensen bufou – e para fazer isso muito pior... Ele era sem nenhuma dúvida o cara mais gostoso que eu tinha visto...

- Duvido! – Jared ria com todas as suas covinhas.

- ... só um olhar em cima dele... eu queria rasgar todas as roupas dele, chupá-lo de cima até embaixo, enfiar minha língua na boca dele e beijá-lo sem parar...

Jared gargalhou e engasgou com seu vinho e Jensen gentilmente deu pequenos tapas nas costas do seu marido. Jared colocou sua taça de volta no criado mudo, ainda tendo lágrimas de tanto gargalhar e limpando os olhos.

- Parece bastante com o meu melhor dia dos namorados. – Jared fala, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

- É? – Jensen faz uma cara surpresa.

- Alguém me convenceu a ir num encontro às cegas com esse advogado lindo de morrer ... E ele era... ótimo, incrível.

- Melhor do que o anunciado? – Jensen sorri.

- Muito melhor... e tinha os olhos mais lindos de todo universo. – Jared sorri e pega a taça de vinho das mãos de Jensen e o força a se deitar de costas, não que isso envolveu muita força, porque Jensen estava mais que disposto a entrar no jogo. – Desculpe, chega de vinho para você. Não iria querer que ninguém o embebedasse e tirasse vantagem de você, lindo – Jared explica suavemente.

- Eu nunca usaria uma desculpa fajuta assim – Jensen finge estar todo ofendido.

- Nunca?

- Nunca. Jamais.

- Mentiroso – Jared diz e beija seu marido, e por alguns momentos eles estão perdidos na doçura do beijo, até que Jared interrompe tudo e fala – E então, o que aconteceu com o seu cara gostoso?

- Ouvi que o coitado se casou com algum advogado presunçoso por aí – houve outro beijo entre eles – E o seu cara?

- Se casou também… Com algum aprendiz de chef de cozinha – Jared acariciou os cabelos de Jensen, que agora tinham alguns fios grisalhos.

- Oh, pobres caras! – Jensen brinca, puxando para baixo a cabeça de Jared para outro beijo – Pra você ver, nem todos os homens desse mundo são tão sortudos quanto nós...- e Jared concorda com ele completamente, mesmo que sua boca está muito ocupada para deixar Jensen saber.

**XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

**NOTAS EXTRAS E RESPOSTAS ÀS REVIEWS..**

Quero desejar a todos vocês um feliz 2013. Muita saúde, paz, amor e sexo.. Que cada um de vocês possa dar um passo além, e que possa sempre fazer o bem, não importa a quem.

Vamos às respostas das reviews do último capítulo, Proposta Indecente.

**CMarialima : **Obrigada pelo comentário. E sim, minha vida está completamente nos eixos agora. Se melhorar acho até que estraga viu? E de novo, obrigado pela gentileza. Um abraço bem forte.

**Ana Lucia: **E não é uma honra mesmo? Ter tudo aquilo só pra ele, não é pra qualquer um né? Hehehe.. E querida, muito obrigado por ler e por tirar um tempo e vir aqui comentar. Eu sei que demoro a responder, mas eu sempre irei responder. E eu que tenho que agradecer por vc estar aqui no meu espaço e sendo tão gentil. Espero que você continue gostando do que escrevo. Bjos no seu coração também.

**Totosay de Cueca ****:** Ahhh obrigado por comentar...Eu que tenho prazer em ler todos os seus comentários em minhas histórias. Obrigado mesmo. E sim, vc tem razão, são lindos juntos e dá vontade é de chupar e não só morder! Kkkkkk  
Hoje saiu mais um pedacinho desse verse, e eu espero que tenha gostado. Abração e obrigado de novo!

**Masinha** : Obrigado! Muito obrigado! E saiba que eu não me canso de ler seus comentários! E ei, fique tranquila, não vou deixar de escrever não, é uma das coisas que faço para me relaxar, para me distrair. Eu adoro escrever, só queria ter mais tempo, mas você sabe né? Contas e contas a pagar nos levam a trabalhar, então, o tempo fica curto, mas não impossível, certo? Portanto conte comigo que ainda tem histórias vindo por ai.. E cochichando pra vc: estou escrevendo uma novinha, só não sei quando vou postar. Mas é uma nova história. ^-^.

Assim vc me deixa encabulado, quando diz que minhas histórias são tão importantes assim pra vc! Poxa, muito obrigado! E saiba que não me importo com clichês. De jeito nenhum! Bjos de volta no seu coração... Obrigado novamente!

**lalky : **Obrigado! E sim, estou de volta e acho que vcs terão que me aguentar por muito tempo ainda, pq minha criatividade e paixão por escrever aumentam a cada dia.. E fico contente que gosta do meu jeito de escrever, é bom saber que faço algo decente! Hehe.. E deixe review quando quiser deixar, não se sinta obrigada a nada!

E sobre a continuação de Soldado Errante, eu até tenho planos de continuar, mas no momento estou escrevendo outras coisas, mas não vou abandonar o projeto de continuação, ok? Só não prometo para breve! Bjos pra vc tb e novamente obrigado!

**Su Winchester** : Hello Darling! Eu sei quem vc é e fico muito contente por vc ainda estar aqui comigo, nessa jornada maluca onde me meti, mas que cada dia gosto mais! Só queria ter mais tempo para escrever, escrever, escrever sem parar.. ^_^

Ahhh, eu fico muito contente que vc goste desse verse, pq amo escrevê-lo e ver que pessoas como vc gostam disso, mantém minha motivação em continuar contanto mais histórias deles! E sim vc tem razão, Jensen ele tem um quê de menino que consegue tudo que quer! Hehe.. Obrigado por comentar e por apreciar as minhas doces maluquices que coloco no papel! E mando outros Padackisses para vc!


	10. Querido Diário

Título: **Querido diário...**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Pairing: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Beta:** Eu mesmo. Todos os erros são meus.**

Sumário:** J2familyverse...Eles descobrem que Sophia tem um diário... E isso traz velhas lembranças a Jensen e Jared...**

OBSERVAÇÕES SOBRE A FIC:

**- Outra parte da história e Jensen e Jared. Eu estou chamando essa história de J2familyverse. Leia a introdução para entender a dinâmica da fic. **

**- Nessa parte aqui Sophia tem 10 anos e Robert 14. **

**- Deixa eu explicar algo que talvez possa ficar confuso. O primeiro contato entre Jensen e Jared foi profissional. Eles tiveram um flerte, mas Jensen estava envolvido com um ator que ainda estava no armário e nesse momento Jensen foi um verdadeiro idiota com Jared. Eles se separaram depois que Jared se recusou a ser a válvula de escape do loiro. Depois que Jensen terminou com o ator, ele e Jared se reencontraram e foi aqui que eles começaram a construir um relacionamento. **

RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS NO FINAL DA FIC.

**XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

**Querido diário...**

- Não! – Sophia grita, dando um susto a Jared o que faz seu coração disparar no peito.

- O que? – Jared pergunta chocado para sua filha.

- Não faça isso, Papa! – Sophia diz suavizando a voz.

- Docinho, eu estou apenas trocando os lençóis da sua cama. Por que eu não deveria fazer isso? – Jared pergunta sem entender,

Jensen tendo ouvido o grito de Sophia, correu pro quarto e se recostou no batente da porta observando seu marido e sua filha. Então ele disse:

- Deixe-me advinhar… Diário secreto escondido debaixo dos lençóis, sob seu travesseiro? – ele segura uma risada quando ele vê Sophia arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca.

- Como você soube? – Sophia vai de surpresa a brava em dois segundos – Você leu isso, _Daddy_? – ela pergunta numa voz exigente.

- Claro que não, tampinha. – Jensen diz se aproximando de sua filha, enquanto Jared apenas os obervava com os braços cheios de toalhas molhadas – Embora eu li o da sua tia Mack, que ela costumava esconder exatamente no mesmo lugar – Jensen respondeu com uma piscadela se abaixando e pegando sua filha nos braços. Ela estava ficando grande. Daqui a pouco ele não conseguiria mais fazer isso.

- Mas você não leu o meu? – ela pergunta o abraçando pelo pescoço e enlaçando as pernas em volta de sua cintura – Promete Daddy?

- Não, tampinha, não li – Jensen dá um beijo na bochecha dela e olha carinhosamente para ela – Eu jamais violaria a confiança que você tem em mim, meu amor.

Sophia sorri amplamente, olhando para Jared e jogando um beijo que Jared devolve sorrindo. Jensen, entretanto, volta a dizer de um jeito divertido.

- Mas você sabe o quanto seu Papa é curioso, e ele pode ficar sonâmbulo um dia e pegar seu diário – Jensen ouve Sophia rir e Jared bufar – Então eu sugiro, jovenzinha, se você não quer que Jared leia seu diário, você terá que, ou trocar seus próprios lençóis, ou achar outro lugar para esconder seu precioso diário – Jared põe uma língua para fora em direção à Jensen, que Jensen devolve com uma risada e Sophia com uma carranca.

Ela se aninha nos braços de Jensen e eles observam Jared trocar os lençóis da cama. Eles saem do quarto, Jared indo para a lavanderia e Jensen e Sophia para a cozinha. Depois que Jared coloca as roupas na máquina de lavar, ele se junta a Jensen e Olivia. Jensen está fazendo macarrão ao sugo para eles almoçarem, enquanto Sophia está sentada no balcão, observando seu pai colocar os ingredientes na panela.

- Robert ligou? – Jared se aproxima de Jensen, o abraça pela cintura e dá um beijo no pescoço de seu marido – Que horas eles estarão voltando? – Robert foi passar o final de semana com o amigo Sean, na cabana dos pais do garoto e deve estar chegando antes da hora do jantar.

- Sim ligou Jay, eles já saíram da cabana e devem chegar por volta de quatro da tarde – Jensen responde, vendo Jared ir em direção à Sophia e abraçá-la.

- Papa... Daddy... Nenhum de vocês realmente leu meu diário? – ela pergunta novamente apenas para ter certeza.

- Eu nem mesmo sabia da existência dele – Jared diz acariciando os cabelos cacheados da menina.

- Nenhuma frase. Palavra de escoteiro – Jensen responde também. Ele sorri e vê Jared beijar os cabelos da filha deles e levá-la para o banho. Sophia resmunga, como sempre, mas quando Jared promete que vai jogar duas partidas de UNO com ela após o almoço, a garotinha grita em excitamento.

**XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

- Sophia adormeceu? – Jensen pergunta, erguendo os olhos do livro que ele lia. E se acomodando no sofá, num convite silencioso para Jared se juntar a ele. Eles estavam esperando Robert, os pais de Sean ligaram dizendo que houve um problema com o carro e eles se atrasariam um pouco.

- Sim – Jared tirou os chinelos e se acomodou entre as pernas de Jensen, apoiando as costas no peito de seu marido – Quem sabia que ela poderia gritar tão alto? – ele sentiu Jensen rir enquanto beijava seu templo – Ela quase me deu um ataque cardíaco! – Jared fala rindo alto.

- Nem metade do que Mack gritou quando ela descobriu que Josh e eu estávamos lendo o diário dela .

Jared ri novamente, tentando imaginar dois rapazes, cabeças juntas, lendo um diário. Lendo os secretos de sua irmã caçula.

- E você? Alguma vez teve um diário? – ele pergunta a Jensen.

- Na minha casa? Com aquela procissão de gente? E uma mãe curiosa e irmãos sempre prontos a me provocar sobre tudo? – Jensen disse descrente – Você está louco? Qualquer um acharia a coisa e leria.

- É bem verdade que ninguém é muito bom em manter segredos por muito tempo na sua família – Jared acena.

- Somos uma família unida. Na alegria e na tristeza – Jensen provoca rindo ao se lembrar das situações em que eles se metiam por nunca conseguirem ficar de boca fechada.

- Estou começando a desejar que você tivesse um diário. Eu amaria ler. – Jared diz suavemente, se recostando mais em Jensen e puxando os braços de seu marido mais apertado em torno dele.

Jensen se endireita no sofa, abraçando Jared com um pouco mais de força e dizendo no mesmo tom suave.

- Teria sido deprimente. – Jensen diz sacudindo a cabeça, em seguida empoando a voz como se estivesse lendo algo em voz alta - "Querido diário, eu saí do armário para meus pais, eles aceitaram bem, mas na escola quando descobriram, eu vivi literalmente o inferno. Ei diário, eu me esqueci que moro no Texas! Sem contar que amigos que eu jurava que eram sinceros simplesmente começaram a me olhar com nojo. Pessoas na escola cochicham e riem pelas minhas costas. Técnico do time de futebol de repente me colocou no banco de reservas, e até semana passada, eu era o melhor atleta que ele teve. E alguns familiares? Eles realmente se mostraram pessoas loucas, mesquinhas e preconceituosas. Me fizeram querer que eu nem tivesse nascido. Me fizeram pensar que eu era uma vergonha para a família, que eu ia destruir a vida de todos" – Jensen diz um pouco amargo.

- Realmente, seria deprimente – Jared puxou a mão de Jensen e deu um beijo nela.

- O seu diário teria sido melhor, Jay? – Jensen pergunta curioso.

- Sobre minha saída do armário? – Jared pergunta bufando – Não! Não mesmo. – e o moreno imita o mesmo tom de voz do seu marido - "Querido diário, mamãe e papai finalmente descobriram que eu sou gay. O diretor da escola me pegou beijando Douglas Lee no banheiro masculino e me deu suspensão. Meus pais desde então, não falam comigo. Fingem que eu não existo. Eu poderia sumir no mapa que eles nem perceberiam. Eles não sentiriam minha falta. Eu sou a vergonha deles. Eles resmungam uma oração a cada vez que olham para mim. O castigo que Deus deu a eles. A única coisa que eles fazem é me arrastar para a Igreja todas as noites, sem nenhuma palavra e os membros da igreja fazem orações e pedidos para o demônio sair do meu corpo" – Jared para de falar e suspira.

- Teríamos realmente uma merda de diário – Jensen ri e o abraça apertado.

- Você tem toda razão – Jared concorda. – Vamos fazer e falar algo mais alegre. Vamos escrever um diário mais alegre. Seu primeiro beijo?

- Primeiro, primeiro? De um outro cara? – Jensen pergunta e Jared acena concordando. Ele está curioso sobre a resposta de Jensen.

- "Querido diário. Danny McCullough me beijou hoje! Nos lábios! Foi ótimo! Incrível! Delicioso! Não que eu tenha visto arco-íris e fogos de artifício e tals. E se houve pássaros cantando eles foram ofuscados pelo som dos Rolling Stones..."

- Rolling Stones? Sério? – Jared pergunta erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Por que? O que tem de errado com os Stones? Danny pegou o vício pelos Stones do seu pai e eu ainda tenho boas memórias de sua performance fazendo strip-tease enquanto ele dançava e cantava "I can't get no Satisfaction". Não que ele teve sequer uma razão para reclamar de mim sobre esse assunto – Jensen diz sorrindo.

- Isso é muita informação pra minha cabeça – Jared solta uma gargalhada jogando as pernas pro alto.

- E você? Seu primeiro beijo? – Jensen pergunta curioso.

- "Querido diário, eu finalmente disse a Johnny Collins que eu realmente gostava dele e então ele me beijou... Foi incrível... Até que ele me empurrou pro chão e me disse que ele não era uma bicha".

- Putz!

- Ele era um mentiroso. Um covarde. Frequentava a mesma igreja que nossa família e participava de passeatas contra gays e lésbicas. Nos becos da cidade, ele transava com homens. Fiquei sabendo que ele saiu do armário há cinco anos, uma esposa e três filhos depois. Acho que finalmente ele percebeu que uma casa, com mulher e filhos não era a solução – Jared disse com um suspiro e virou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Jensen – Eu tenho uma casa, uma pessoa que amo mais que tudo e dois filhos lindos. Nunca precisei viver uma mentira. – Jared sorriu e Jensen se inclinou para colocar um beijo nos lábios do seu marido lindo.

- Eu te amo – Jensen disse baixinho.

- Não mais que eu te amo – Jared respondeu suavemente.

Jensen se levanta e vai pegar uma garrafa de vinho que sobrou do jantar. Quando ele volta Jared tinha colocado mais almofadas no sofá, tornando o lugar mais confortável para ambos. Jensen sorri e se aconchega no sofá com duas taças de vinho, esperando Jared se acomodar junto a seu corpo novamente, antes de dar a ele sua taça.

- O que mais você teria escrito em seu diário? – Jared pergunta e Jensen não responde imediatamente.

- Não tenho certeza. Eu não posso me imaginar tendo um. Eu teria estado apavorado que alguém encontraria, leria e diria a todo mundo como eu realmente me sentia. – Jensen diz de forma casual, bebericando seu vinho.

Jared acena, entendendo o que Jensen está falando. Ele bebe um gole de vinho e diz:

- Quando eu cheguei aqui em Los Angeles, eu mantive um diário por alguns meses - Jared percebe o som surpreso que Jensen faz – Fiz isso apenas porque havia tanta coisa acontecendo comigo e em torno de mim. Eu saí de casa, não tinha dinheiro, apenas um carro caindo aos pedaços, meus pais me detestavam e tinham vergonha de mim, eu deixei alguns amigos e um namorado para trás. Los Angeles era tão diferente de tudo que eu conhecia – Jared deu uma risada – Entretanto era estranho ter um diário. E assim como você, eu morria de medo que alguém, encontrasse e lesse. Então eu parei de escrever.

- Que péssimo! Eu teria adorado ler o que você tinha escrito sobre nosso primeiro encontro. O verdadeiro, o primeiro, primeiro mesmo. – Jensen diz sorrindo e ele observa quando um sorriso se abre na face de Jared também. Jensen saboreia outro gole de vinho e com a mão livre traça pequenos círculos com os dedos pelo peito de Jared, dando tempo a seu marido para responder.

- Provavelmente seria algo: "querido diário, hoje eu me encontrei um com um delicioso, atraente e sexy advogado, que infelizmente era muito arrogante, tenso, estressado e nem um pingo interessado em mim. Mesmo embora ele fosse gay, ele não se interessou por mim, querido diário".

- Okay, beleza, eu certamente mereço essa descrição. O meu seria algo do tipo... – o loiro procura as palavras certas e dá um pequeno sorriso – "querido diário, conheci um cliente hoje que me fez incrivelmente excitado e com um tesão filho da puta, por apenas estar ali, sentado do outro lado da mesa, com aqueles olhos de gato, aquelas covinhas lindas, cabelos sedosos caindo bagunçadamente pelo rosto, e sorriso deslumbrante e me encarando sem um pingo de embaraço. Eu tentei, com todas as minhas forças, não mostrar como eu me sentia. Era meu local de trabalho, ele era um cliente. Além do que, ele não era meu tipo, não entendi por que fiquei tão excitado, mas tenho que confessar que ele era delicioso. Eu tive que me esforçar para me manter profissional,..."

Jared começa a gargalhar.

- ... e daí o cara saiu e você me encontrou? E eu finalmente era seu tipo? – Jared diz sorrindo, virando a cabeça e Jensen ri em resposta. Eles se beijam num ângulo estranho e Jensen completa.

- Não, seu bobo. Eu já tinha te encontrado, aquele homem no meu escritório, diante de mim, tão orgulhoso do que era e do que fazia, ganhou meu coração imediatamente. Eu apenas, como sempre, fui idiota e não percebi logo. Desperdicei um bocado de tempo. – Jensen sorria suavemente – Aquele cara que estava no meu escritório, era e é tudo que eu sempre sonhei em ter. – Jared coloca a taça de vinho na mesa de centro, se vira no sofá e pega o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos e eles trocam um beijo longo e apaixonado, ambos não colocando nada sexual sobre o beijo, apenas desejo de mostrar ao outro o quanto eles se amavam. Eles se afastam e Jared volta a se acomodar entre as pernas de Jensen. Ele bebe outro gole de vinho e diz repentinamente:

- Eu penso que no meu diário, os meus dias, naquela época, quando eu te conheci e logo depois quando começamos a nos envolver, teriam sido descritos como uma montanha russa de emoções e acontecimentos – Jared diz tranquilamente – Trabalhando sem parar, dia e noite, para conseguir juntar um dinheiro e pagar a matrícula da escola de culinária, sem um teto para morar, tentando entender você, que tipo de relacionamento você queria, que tipo de relacionamento nós tínhamos. Afinal eu estava saindo com um cara que era, de todos os modos, emocionalmente, socialmente, profissionalmente, fora do meu alcance. Eu estava completamente apaixonado por você, mas não era fácil. Você estava saindo de um relacionamento que te deixou emocionalmente fragilizado, inseguro e eu me sentia apenas um paliativo, algo para você se distrair e superar. Ao mesmo tempo que eu te amava, eu te odiava muitas vezes e acima de tudo me odiava. No início, eu me sentia totalmente frustrado com você. Essa mistura de amor e ódio me deixava exausto e sem esperanças. Algo que eu nunca vivenciei e não sabia nada a respeito. E quando eu pensava que eu não aguentaria mais, que eu tinha chegado no limite, você chegava bagunçando tudo de novo e me mostrando que você era uma caixinha de surpresas cheia de coisas lindas, maravilhosas e prontas a ser colocada para fora – Jared sorriu e apertou a mão de Jensen junto a seu coração – Eu sabia, desde aqueles dias, que ninguém mais poderia conseguir me ter por completo, como você me tinha. Eu já tinha entregado meu coração a você, mesmo que de forma inconsciente. Você sabe que meu cérebro nunca foi tão bom quanto o meu coração. Meu coração sempre tem razão e eu muitas vezes eu apenas esqueço-me disso – Jared manteve a mão de Jensen no coração quando sentiu seu marido beijá-los nos cabelos.

– E sem contar que durante tudo isso, ainda havia sua família – Jared continuou. Ele sorriu diante da bufada divertida de Jensen – Isso é que eu chamaria de um passeio extra na montanha russa. Seus pais eram tão diferentes dos meus que eu fiquei além de chocado. Sua mãe tão diferente da minha, tão ativa, tão mente aberta, tão receptiva. Ela realmente me assustou quando me fez sentar-se à mesa com ela para discutir nosso cardápio de casamento. Era a segunda vez que eu a via Jen! – Jared ouviu Jensen gargalhar – Joshua me encarando como um pit bull o tempo todo. Seus sobrinhos grudados como chiclete em mim. Mackenzie me enchendo de perguntas sobre administração de restaurantes. Seu pai apenas falando sobre regras da casa, o que incluía abertamente a palavra 'sexo' em quase todas as falas. Sua prima querendo seu esperma, porque você era o primo mais lindo e gay, e isso não te dava o direito de reclamar a paternidade da criança – Jensen riu de novo – Não vou nem mencionar as reuniões familiares para resolver problemas que surgem entre vocês, seja de ordem pessoal ou profissional. Eu nunca tinha presenciado isso. O que era uma família, o que era conviver com pessoas que te aceitavam como você é, sem questionamentos e julgamentos. Foi avassalador. E no final, mais que gratificante.

Jared estremeceu o corpo e sacudiu a cabeça. Ele virou o rosto e viu Jensen sorrindo carinhosamente para ele.

- Você escreve bastante nesse diário hein? – Jensen continua sorrindo e agora começa a acariciar os cabelos de Jared – Eu penso que não era só você que estava nessa montanha-russa. Isso vale para mim também. Eu me sentia tão perdido, tão sem rumo. Depois de Greg, eu me senti tão desvalorizado, tão inseguro como eu nunca estive. Acho que ele sendo um covarde filho da mãe, me atingiu de um jeito que nem mesmo eu, com toda minha auto proclamada segurança e praticidade, pude evitar. E com isso acho que me tornei um pouco mais cínico e arrogante. – Jensen suspirou e continuou – Mas então você chegou. E colocou em cheque todas as minhas decisões, posturas e emoções. Você me fez voltar a querer algo mais de novo. Eu estava muito apaixonado por você, mas isso me assustava como o inferno. Porque ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria me entregar totalmente, eu ainda podia sentir o medo rastejando sob a minha pele. E nem era medo por tentar de novo, era medo de perder você. E com isso eu fui um idiota e te afastava, mesmo querendo te amarrar na cama e te fazer um escravo do sexo – Jensen sentiu Jared dar um tapa leve no seu braço e sorriu.

- Bom, nem tudo foi sua culpa. Eu também me senti perdido, assustado e pronto a correr de tudo. Uma parte de mim queria você como um louco possessivo e outra parte apenas gritava para me afastar. Eu procurei por todas as suas falhas. Era muito mais fácil olhar os seus erros, como se eu fosse muito melhor que você – Jared diz com uma pontada de tristeza.

- Impaciente, leviano, irresponsável. Intimidador. Isso foi do que eu te chamei – Jensen apontou com uma carranca.

- Imaturo teria sido uma palavra melhor – Jared diz um pouco mais relaxado – E eu te chamei de arrogante, insolente, cínico e mimado.

- Mas você também era inteligente, divertido, lindo como o inferno e que abriu meus olhos para um monte de coisas... – Jensen completa sorrindo.

- Assim como você fez comigo, Jen – Jared também diz sorrindo – Eu acho que naquela época nós tínhamos um bocado de coisas para aprender.

- A despeito do fato que nós pensávamos que sabíamos de tudo isso – Jensen suspira, mas em seguida abre um sorriso enorme – "Querido diário, fui convencido a ir num encontro ás cegas e acabei reencontrando o homem mais lindo do planeta. Dessa vez eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca deixaria ele sair do meu quarto de novo."

Jared ri alto diante da memória. Depois de tanto mal entendidos e atores enrustidos impedindo sua felicidade no meio, Jared podia realmente rir de tudo que aconteceu.

- "Querido diário, sério, quantos advogados gays chamado Jensen poderia haver por aí? E por que eu tive que fazer tanto drama, quando tudo que eu queria era poder acordar ao lado de Jensen e ter café da manhã com ele para sempre, e quem sabe em seguida, mais sexo ardente?" – Jared olhou Jensen nos olhos e continuou – Eu estava tão apaixonado por você, desde a primeira vez. Realmente doeu muito pensar que você apenas me usou.

- Eu não usei Jay. Eu juro – Jensen disse ainda acariciando os cabelos de Jared – Eu sinceramente queria estar com você. Mas então Greg ligou, falou coisas que eu sonhei ouvir por tanto tempo e eu realmente fiquei confuso. Ele usou táticas que me fizeram sentir culpado por pressioná-lo e de certo modo ele me convenceu que eu deveria voltar para ele e que eu deveria ser mais paciente. Mas para ser sincero, eu estava cansado para caralho de ser mantido como um segredo sujo do grande ator. Eu estava enojado por saber que ele dormia comigo quase todas as noites, mas não era a mim que ele levava para todo lado que ele ia. Era Michelle. – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça com raiva – No final das contas isso não importou, porque eu não acabei com nenhum dos dois.

- Isso é porque você é tão irresistível que nem mesmo o grande Greg Flich conseguiu de livrar desses olhos lindos – Jared tentou aliviar o clima – e depois que você deu um pé na bunda dele, ele finalmente saiu do armário.

- Infelizmente você não estava mais interessado em mim – Jensen fez um muxoxo – De algum modo eu não era irresistível para você.

- Oh, você era. E como era! Isso foi a razão pela qual eu tinha que me manter distante de você – Jared disse acenando a cabeça – Bastava uma palavra vinda de você e eu estaria de volta na sua cama em dois minutos.

- Hum... Bom – Jensen sorriu – Eu gosto da sua resposta.

- Eu achei que você gostaria. Eu sei o que dizer para você agora para fazer seu ego inchar, Sr Ackles-Padalecki – Jared dá uma piscada e Jensen começa a fazer cócegas nele até que o moreno implora para o loiro parar. Ambos estão ofegantes, rindo, enquanto permanecem nos braços um do outro, até que Jared se lembra do que estavam falando. Ele recomeça a falar:

- "Querido diário, eu encontrei Jensen de novo. Eu tive que procurá-lo. Eu precisava de um advogado e não tinha dinheiro para contratar um. Eu esperava que Jensen poderia me ajudar e ele ajudou. Ele ainda estava mais lindo do que me lembrava. Infelizmente ele parecia ter perdido todo interesse em mim" – Jared diz carinhosamente.

- "Querido diário, eu prometi a mim mesmo e à minha mãe, depois de tanto chorar nos braços dela e vomitar no tapete da sala dela, que eu daria um tempo na minha vida amorosa e nos meus relacionamentos, mas Jared fez essa minha promessa muito difícil de cumprir. Apenas estar perto dele me fazia lembrar que eu ainda gostava muito, muito dele. Mas eu não ia foder com tudo de novo. Eu ia respeitá-lo e não arrastá-lo para a bagunça que era meu coração no momento" – Jensen puxou uma respiração profunda e continuou – "Mas, querido diário, essa decisão teria sido muito mais fácil se ele não tivesse se mudado para dentro do meu apartamento. Eu ofereci a ele um lugar para morar e disse que não tinha interesse nenhum por trás da oferta, exceto ajudar um amigo em dificuldades. Mas eu sou um grande mentiroso filho da mãe"

Jared se vira e dá a Jensen um longo beijo.

- Aqueles foram os piores meses da minha vida. Primeiro estar tão perto de você e não podendo fazer nada com você, do jeito que eu sonhava e desejava. Em seguida tive que observar calado seus encontros com outros caras. Toda vez que você voltava para casa depois de uma saída, eu me mordia de raiva. Mas eu era orgulhoso demais para voltar atrás e conversar com você – Jared sorri tristemente. – Eu rezava todos os dias para que você não se apaixonasse por nenhum desses outros babacas.

- Nunca. Eu nunca poderia me apaixonar por eles – Jensen se inclina e dá um beijo nos lábios de Jared – Eu já te falei: meu coração já sabia a quem pertencia. Eu que fui um tanto teimoso demais.

- "Querido diário, eu agi feito um tolo, chegando em casa mais cedo e interrompendo o jantar de Jensen e Kevin".

- "Querido diário, Jared repentinamente entrou na sala. Foi um momento excitante quando Jared olhou desafiadoramente para Kevin"

- "Querido diário, eu me comportei como um ciumento idiota"

- "Querido diário, eu descobri que gosto quando Jared age como um ciumento idiota"

Ambos começam a rir e se sentam de frente um para o outro. O olhar de Jensen está cheio de amor e Jared acaricia a face do seu marido.

- "Querido diário, eu sou tão apaixonado por Jensen" – Jared diz muito docemente.

- "Querido diário, eu sou tão apaixonado por Jared" – Jensen responde.

Jared puxa Jensen em direção a si pela nuca e eles se beijam. O beijo se torna mais intenso e Jensen geme quando Jared usa a outra mão para pressionar sua virilha. O moreno pode notar o quão excitado Jensen já está e ele está pronto a dar a seu marido o que quer que seja que ele quer. Nesse exato momento uma porta se abre.

- Eca! Dad e Pops vocês deveriam fazer isso no quarto de vocês – Robert diz se aproximando do sofá onde seus pais estão.

Jensen se afasta de Jared e olha para seu filho sorrindo amplamente. Jared se afasta e abre um espaço no sofá, Jensen abre os braços e Robert se joga neles não se incomodando em esconder sua alegria. Ele se acomoda no sofá, descansando a cabeça no peito de Jensen, enquanto coloca os pés no colo de Jared. Ele não se importa que esteja com catorze anos. Ele adora ser abraçado pelos seus pais. É onde ele se sente seguro. E ele estava com saudades do seu Dad e do seu Pops. Jensen beija os cabelos castanhos claros de Robert, enquanto Jared pergunta:

- E então cara, como foi o passeio? – Jared observa seu filho ficar sonolento – Está com fome? – o moreno observa Robert fazer um gesto de negação.

- Foi muito bom Pops. Nós fizemos trilha com bicicleta, andamos de Jet ski e cavalgamos – ele ergue o olhar e diz para Jensen – Você ia amar lá Dad. O pai de Sean disse que da próxima vez vocês deveriam ir. Estão convidados. Ele me disse que virá aqui pessoalmente. É um lugar muito, muito bom – e então Robert olha para Jared e sorri – E Pops, você definitivamente precisa ir na próxima vez. Ninguém naquela família sabe sequer fazer um bacon no café da manhã. Eu desejava você lá todos os dias na hora das refeições. Ainda bem que passamos numa lanchonete e eu comi dois hambúrgueres. E eu sei que você não gosta disso, mas eu estava com muita fome, Pops! – Jared apenas sorri amplamente e diz:

- Você está perdoado, rapaz. Mesmo que eu seja desejado apenas pelos meus dotes culinários. – Jared sorri quando Robert bufa - E agora que tal você ir pro seu quarto, tomar um banho e dormir? Amanhã você tem escola – Jared observa seu filho enfiar mais a cabeça no peito de Jensen e gemer frustrado – Vamos lá Rob, é só mais três semanas e depois férias.

Robert recebe mais um abraço de Jensen, se ergue e dá um beijo no rosto do seu pai. Em seguida ele abraça Jared apertado e coloca outro beijo na bochecha do moreno.

- Eu senti falta de vocês e daquela monstrinha – Robert sorri e seus lindos olhos verdes se iluminam – Vou passar no quarto dela e dar um beijo de boa noite. Boa noite Dad. Boa noite Pops.

- Boa noite filho – Jensen e Jared respondem juntos e observam Robert seguir em direção às escadas, rumo ao quarto de Sofia.

Depois que Robert desaparece no corredor, Jensen e Jared voltam a se sentar de frente um para o outro. Jared estica o braço e puxa Jensen em direção a si. Eles se beijam. Jensen abre a boca para receber a língua firme e quente de seu marido. Jared geme quando Jensen chupa sua língua em movimentos que apenas Jensen com a boca perfeita que ele tem, sabe fazer. Jared ataca a boca de Jensen e o empurra no sofá, o agarrando pela bunda e pressionando seus corpos juntos. Jensen pode sentir o quão excitado Jared está, e isso provoca uma onda de eletricidade no seu próprio corpo, fazendo seu pênis endurecer rápido como um raio. Jensen está mais que pronto para dar a Jared tudo que ele quiser. O loiro interrompe o beijo, e ofegante segura Jared pelos cabelos e diz rouco de desejo:

- "Querido diário… Eu quero continuar essa conversa interessante, que estou tendo com meu marido sexy, no quarto" – sua voz mostra todo seu desejo por Jared e o moreno morde seus lábios tentando conter um rosnado.

- "Querido diário, às vezes, meu marido tem as melhores ideias..." – Jared suspira enquanto ele se levanta e estende a mão para ajudar Jensen a se levantar do sofá.

Enquanto eles seguem abraçados pelo corredor Jared pergunta:

- E então, você realmente você não leu o diário de Sophia? – Jared abre a porta do quarto e observa Jensen entrar, já tirando a camiseta.

- Não. Eu me lembro o quão magoada Mack ficou. Eu não faria isso a Soph... – Jensen então se vira para Jared desabotoando seus jeans – Além do que, esses diários só ficam interessantes de verdade quando as garotas descobrem os garotos e eu realmente, mas realmente mesmo espero que estejamos longe disso ainda com Soph – Jensen diz sorrindo, já abaixando sua cueca.

Jared solta um rosnado baixo diante da nudez de seu marido. Ele avança pra cima de Jensen, o pegando pela cintura e puxando junto do peito.

- "Querido diário, qualquer que seja a situação que eu veja Jensen assim, eu quero fazer amor com ele até que ele perca os sentidos. Eu quero apenas colocá-lo de quatro e foder esse lindo traseiro. Ou até mesmo chupar esse lindo pau que insiste em me deixar louco e despeja em minha boca o mais delicioso sabor" – Jared começa a se esfregar em Jensen, beijando seu pescoço a apertando suas nádegas.

- "Querido diário, eu deveria parar de ler o diário do meu marido e apenas deixá-lo fazer amor comigo" – Jensen sorri, se jogando em cima da cama, abrindo as pernas, acariciando seu pênis e apenas observando Jared tirar freneticamente suas roupas e vindo se juntar a ele.

FIM (Desse capítulo hahaha)

**XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

**NOTAS EXTRAS E RESPOSTAS ÀS REVIEWS..**

Olá pessoal! Sei que ando sumido, mas é por motivos de força maior (leia-se trabalho demais e contas a pagar, então já viram né? Rsrsrs). Eu estou de férias, então me sobrou um tempo para escrever outra parte desse verse que eu amo tanto. Espero que vocês gostem. Se eu tiver tempo (afinal, vou viajar com meu Doc), escreverei mais coisas. Não se sei se esse verse, ou uma outra coisa, mas vou tentar! Um grande beijo a todos!

Vamos às respostas das reviews do último capítulo, Valentine's Day.

**Totosay de Cueca **

Obrigado por ler e comentar! Muito obrigado mesmo! E fico contente que tenha gostado da fic. E eles estão mais velhos sim, mas você tem razão, estão como vinho. Maduros, e melhores. E sim, eu prometo que vou contar essa história de como eles se conheceram direito. Dei umas pistas nessa história de hoje, mas prometo que vou contar em detalhes como foi todo esse envolvimento. Beijos e obrigado!

**Ana Lucia **

Ahh obrigado! Muito obrigado por suas palavras gentis. E pode ficar sossegada que o dia que eu parar de escrever vocês vão saber. (O que acho que não vai acontecer hehehe). E sim, eles estão mais velhos. Eu adoro imaginar relacionamentos duradouros e como será que isso está no futuro. E Jensen e Jared estão sim cada dia mais apaixonados. Eles tem uma linda e forte história juntos. E Doc te manda outro abraço apertado. E pode acreditar que estamos tendo um ano incrível. Beijos!

**CMarialima **

Olá você. Sim, muito tempo né? E antes que me esqueça, obrigado pelo seu comentário. É muito importante para mim. Acredite nisso. E sim, nosso ano está sendo muito bom até agora. Obrigado de novo. Fico contente que tenha gostado do capítulo. E sim eles estão coroas, assim como eu serei coroa um dia (assim espero hahaha). E vc tem razão, eles são uns coroas lindos e muito descolados. E sobre Angel, quando ela tiver finalizada eu postarei, pode acreditar. Não abandonei o projeto, só não tenho tanto tempo qto eu gostaria de ter para me dedicar a isso. Mas estou fazendo, e um dia sai. Bjos. Max.

**Masinha **

Oh querida, muito obrigado por ler e comentar. Muito obrigado mesmo! Você é sempre tão gentil, tão educada, isso me faz ficar encantado por você. Sério! E claro muito encabulado também. Mas saiba que aprecio cada palavra sua.  
Fico contente que tenha gostado deles mais velhos. Eu adoro imaginar o futuro. E adoro ver relacionamentos se tornarem fortes e ainda coesos com o tempo.

E de novo, você me deixa pra lá de feliz quando diz que minhas simples palavras aqui expostas te fazem bem. Não existe um elogio maior para quem escreve do que saber que provocou algum tipo de emoção. Saber que de algum jeito eu ajudo alguém, me faz sentir bem. Obrigado. Um enorme beijo e um abraço bem apertado para você!

**Su Padackles **

Obrigado minha querida! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. E sim, eles estão mais velhos e não, eles não se conheceram no dia dos namorados.. Expliquei um pouco sobre isso na introdução desse capítulo. E agora, definitivamente terei que escrever um capítulo explicando todo o processo de encontro de Jared e Jensen. Hahahaha.. E outro monte de Padakisses pra vc!

**Rose **

Obrigado por ler e comentar! Muito obrigado mesmo! E fico muito contente que tenha gostado desse capítulo, do fato deles estarem mais velhos e com uma vida mais estável ainda. Eles ainda são completamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

Um abração, Max.


End file.
